How Did We End Up Here?
by Eboni.Agana
Summary: "So Jacob ran again. Why am I not shocked? Oh, because he throws a tantrum every time things don't go his way. Tears welled up in my eyes now. So I am officially on my own now. God I wish I hadn't come to La Push and even more so wished I wasn't imprinted on. But I did and now I am twelve weeks pregnant with Jacob Black's child." Jacob/OC & Jacob/Bella
1. Prologue

**A/N: I must warn you that this is a Jacob/OC imprinting story that is slightly AU to help me better merge my OC into the story. I also decide to make a few wolf pack members older than they actually are in the books. Just a FYI for the Jacob fans, he will not be the "knight in shining armor", in fact he is a little cruel. This story is rated M for a reason if you do not like mature material or are not old enough to view said material please turn back now. Please review and let me know how I am doing since this is my first Twilight Fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae. **

**How Did We End Up Here?**

Prologue

"Sam, you can't be serious," I questioned. "I am sorry Janae, but this has gone on long enough. I thought that this love hate relationship you had going with Jacob would end by now, but instead it got you knocked up and him defying my orders." Sam said flatly as he helped me out of the truck. "I am sorry I got pregnant, but I'm afraid to be alone with them. I wouldn't be able to fend one of them off if they tried something. Not to mention school starts next week," I said panicking.

"Enough!" Sam barked out and then ran his hand through his cropped ink black hair several times. He turned me around and pulled me in a tight hug while whispering, " I'm sorry, but you two left me no choice. You are his imprint, carrying his child regardless of how much you two hate each other right now that child deserves both of his parents." _His?_ _ Who says the baby isn't a girl?_ "It's hard trying to protect our land from the leeches and make sure you are well taking care of especially when you don't like to follow doctor's orders." He added completely ignoring my school comment. _I guess it's safe to say I won't be teaching my kindergarten class this year._

_I wanted so badly to ask him how about he used his Alpha voice to command my sorry excuse for an imprinter to stop chasing behind a chick that doesn't want him. If she wants become a bloodsucker like her soon to be husband, let her! It's her damn life, what's the big deal? But …I'm too scared to say anything. _

Sam nostrils flared so I know they were close. _The beginning of my end. I can see it now I totally ignore Carlisle order of strict bed rest and cut myself trying to escape. They go into a feeding frenzy and bang! I'll be dead. But at least they'll have something to hang over Jacob's head._

The sound of leaves rustling made me jump a little until I realize that it was Leah Clearwater and her brother Seth stepping out of the forest barefooted. Leah had a grimace etched in her beautiful features and Seth was grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Leah and Seth, what are you doing here?" Sam said in a calm voice. "I am not letting her stay with those damn leeches on her own. She doesn't deserve it. Dopey here decided to follow me." Leah replied back while rolling her eyes. "No. We discussed this already, remember it was your plan?" Wait. What plan? "She is to stay with the Cullens because Carlisle can better care for her at his home instead of having us shuffle her back and forth over the treaty line. It's not good for the baby and the only way she is to return is if she marries her imprinter." I snorted loudly and received a rather nasty glare from Sam.

_He is definitely on a roll today. I wonder if Emily told him no sex or something._

"Even if Jacob is on the ru-, Ouch, Leah what the hell?" Seth whined while rubbing his side. "HE WHAT? And Seth watch your damn mouth!" Sam growled out but didn't continue as a black car was seen coming down the road.

"Leah and Seth, we will discuss this later. Phase back and run a perimeter check." Sam said collecting my things from the truck. _I am glad Carlisle and Alice Cullen has come to pick me up because I was starting to feel light-headed. _

_So Jacob ran again. Why am I not shocked? Oh, because he throws a tantrum every time things don't go his way. Tears welled up in my eyes now. So I am officially on my own now. God I wish I hadn't come to La Push and even more so wished I wasn't imprinted on. It would make hauling ass much easier._

_ But I did and now I am twelve weeks pregnant with Jacob Black's child. Forced to leave my home under the tribal council orders (Sam's, Luke's, and Billy's orders more likely) and live at my blood sucking doctor's house. With his blood sucking family. I truly hate Jacob Black right now._

_This is all his fault! _


	2. Arrival

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the prologue. Here is the first chapter. Jacob will not be in this chapter because it is a sorta introduction chapter for my OC. I will try to update this story once a day and if I miss a day or if the chapter is short I will post twice. And as always reviews are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae. **

Chapter 1

**One year earlier…**

I looked out the plane window as the pilot announced we were near our destination. _Ugh, it's raining and I am not wearing waterproof shoes. This is starting off to be a horrible day. _When my former professor told me that it rains ninety percent of the time in La Push, I thought she was exaggerating.

_God, I wish I'd worn my Timberlands instead of my Ralph Lauren loafers. I know what you are thinking, what is a shoe-obsessed chick like her going to La Push._

_Or better yet is she even a chick and what the heck is La Push? Let me introduce my self. My name is Janae Elise Thompson; I am a twenty-year old education graduate from UCLA. _One of my favorite professors had moved to a Quileute reservation named La Push with her Quileute husband both working to improve education on the reservation.

After writing Professor Dare to tell her that I was graduating in May with my bachelor's (I was in the accelerated degree program), she begged me to move to La Push. Her husband runs the school system of La Push and hopes to turn it into an educational hub that rivals some of the bigger districts in Seattle by bringing in students from some of the bigger universities with a love for teaching. And that's where I come in.

I was a little apprehensive about the move for several reasons; I knew absolutely no one in La Push other than Addie as Professor Dare likes to be called, I am cut off from my parents who told me that I am on my own until I realize how foolish this decision was, and more importantly I am afraid I will feel like an outsider since I am an African-American.

Addie and Dr. Dare convinced the tribal council of my qualifications and I was hired as a new kindergarten teacher for La Push Elementary. I honestly have no idea what to expect since Addie is the high school principal and couldn't tell me much about the school except it is a great place to teach. I wonder if she mentioned my heritage to them. My borderline prejudice mother made sure to point out that though my skin complexion will help me not to stand out like Addie, I will still have a problem fitting in. '_Your brown skin comes from being black, do not come whining when they try to lynch you for coming on their lands.'_ She told in a very snotty voice.

"Ladies and Gentleman, This is your Captain speaking. We have landed in Port Angeles. The local time is 11:49 am. Local forecast is drizzling rain with a chance of sunshine this afternoon and highs in the mid-sixties. I hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for choosing Kenmore Air," The captain announced tearing me from my thoughts.

_Well there is no turning back now._


	3. Hate At First Sight

**A/N: I want to first tell everyone reading and following my story, thank you for your interest. Jacob makes a small appearance in this chapter for all you Jacob lovers. I also decided Jacob will look the way Taylor Lautner portrayed him in the films. Even though he has a small appearance in this chapter, Jacob will be featured more and more as the story goes on. Alright I think that covers everything, here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae. **

Chapter 2

"Janae, sweetie how was the trip?" Addie asked me with a sweet smile on her pale face. That's what I loved about Addie; she always had a smile on her face. She loved making everyone happy. She could light up the darkest room with just her smile.

"It was boring. I didn't expect it to take so long." I admitted. "I hated it when we travelled here. Once we reached Seattle, we decided to go by car since Luke was afraid of flying in a single prop plane. " Addie said with a laughed. Chuckling, I tried to picture Dr. Dare acting scared of anything. It was a hard picture to imagine.

As Addie guided the car a long the highway the clouds parted letting the sunlight filter into her black Jeep Commander. A prism of colors danced on the gray dashboard as the sunlight caught her dark red hair, which was formerly strawberry blonde. "Did you dye your hair Addie? " I asked quietly. "Yeah, I was tired of my students becoming distracted by its color, so I had it darken. Plus believe it or not I had a couple of silver hairs I wanted to cover. So I killed two birds with one stone." Addie replied nonchalantly.

_I almost gave a very loud snort. Addie had gray hairs? That had to be the first. Addie is the only woman I know at thirty-eight years old that doesn't look a day over thirty. She has high cheekbones, modelesque statue, and flawless skin speckled with a few freckles on her cheeks. Her eyes are blue and combined with her pale complexion she looks like a perfectly crafted porcelain doll. _

I noticed a sign that says Welcome to La Push, Washington as we sped down the highway. The green blur of the forest starting become spaced out as a few gaps within it revealed stores and homes. Addie turned her jeep into a long parking lot that stood in front of a large orange and beige building surrounded by four modular classrooms. "What do you think of your new home away from home?" Addie said excitedly as she parked the car. "I like how it is surrounded by trees. It's very romantic." I gushed out unable to contain my enthusiasm "Ms. Johnson has given me a extra set of keys for you, so you can decorate your new class room before school starts on Tuesday," Addie informed me while I let out a squeal.

"Well I take it you're not nervous anymore and very excited about the upcoming school year." Addie teased as we climbed out of the car. "Who said I was? I am been very excited about teaching my new class." I lied as Addie led us to a door on the side of the large building. "Yeah, right. You must not value our friendship that much if you think that I can't tell you are lying right now," Addie sighed mockingly.

I was about to respond, but decided against it because I was too absorbed with checking out the scenery of my new job. The building was shaped in a perfect one-story rectangle with a one long hallway wrapping around the gym and cafeteria. Small classrooms lined the hallway with doors shaded in colors blue, orange, and red. As we passed different doors Addie would tell me which class it was and who taught it. I soon learn that the color-coded doors had a purpose. It was to help younger students find their way to their classrooms. Blue doors were kindergarten through first grade, the orange doors were second to third grade, the red doors were the lab and music classes, and the green door was to the library. Fourth and fifth grade didn't use the color-coded door system since they used the modular classrooms outside.

I loved my little classroom it had a big window that gave a clear view the beautiful forest. I was giddy with excitement at the prospect of decorating my classroom. I was going to begin working tomorrow. I can't believe school was beginning on Tuesday and it was already Thursday. I had a lot to do and a very little time to waste.

"Well after all that walking, I sure I am hungry. Do think you are up to meeting some of the tribal council? They planned a Welcome to La Push cookout for you." Addie asked looking at me out of the corner of her eye. "Addie!" I groaned. _Tribal council my ass, Addie probably planned this as a way to have me meet other people my age. _

"I'll take that as a yes?" She questioned as she pulled up in front of a brown wooden one-story house that had a green roof. The front yard was filled with people that I assume is the tribal council members and their families. There were a few grills lined next to each other with Addie's husband standing in front of them watching the food. A older woman and a old man with white hair sitting in lawn chairs near a group of tall and very muscular bare chested young men hanging by the picnic tables talking with a man in a wheelchair. Addie and I climbed out the car and began making our way towards the house.

"You must be Janae, I'm Emily," said a young woman who was walking out of the house with a tray of food in her hands.

The woman named Emily was taller than me with copper colored skin and pixie like features on one side of her face and three jagged scars on the opposite side. Even with the scars her face still was a picture of beauty.

I averted my eyes from her face so I would not seem rude when I replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Addie had a very suspicious smile on her face as she said, "Emily do you mind introducing Janae to everyone, and I am going to go check up on Luke. He tends to be accident prone when it comes to cooking." Addie began walking away without waiting for a reply. _Oh, yeah she planned this. Damn her!_

"Hey Emily, I hope you don't mind that I brought Bella over," a husky voice from behind us asked. "It's not my party Jake. It's hers," annoyance seeping in Emily's tone as she stuck a thumb out at me. "Jacob and Bella, this is Janae. Janae this is Jacob and Bella." Emily rolling eyes while she introduced us.

I looked at the mousy, brown haired girl clinging to the arm of the guy named Jacob and returned her small smile. Jacob seemed a good foot taller than the girl and incredibly muscular. He had golden brown colored skin, jet-black hair cut in a messy crop, and the deepest chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen. It was then it happened, our eyes met. Bolts of electricity could be felt in the air; the only thing I could see was Jacob and the only thing I could hear is our heartbeats beating as one. It wasn't until I heard the soda Jacob had in his hand explode that I was brought back to reality.

"Son of a bitch," Jacob growled out and as he threw the now empty can rather forcefully towards the house. He stood there looking at me with so much anger and hatred in his eyes, I had to remember if looking people in the eyes was offensive to the Quileutes. Nothing rang a bell for me as I recalled my mini lesson regarding Tribal history with Addie. I glanced at Emily who looked as shocked as I was. "Jake, what's the matter?" Bella whined giving me a disapproving once over. "Nothing that concerns you, Bella" Jacob managed to get out between his gritted teeth.

He began to tremble as if he was cold and clenched his fist close. Bella puts her hand on his chest and began to rub circles in them. He slowly begins to stop shaking, as Emily and I both seemed lost for words. "Look Jake, Embry and Quil are here. Let's go say hi." Bella announced pulling Jake towards the group of young men who, like everyone else at the party, were now staring.

Jake threw one quick disgusted glare over his shoulder at me before heading towards the group.

I looked down realizing that the red soda Jacob managed to crush was seeping into my light blue my loafers and white shirt. Normally I'd have a fit if someone ruined my clothes, but the only thing I could think about was what the hell did I do wrong to Jacob to make him look at me with so much hatred in his eyes.


	4. Score One for Team Janae!

**A/N: Hi everyone, here is the latest update for the story. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. I want to thank you all for your reviews and follows. They are very encouraging and bring a smile to my face. I must warn you ahead of time there is a cliffhanger in this chapter, but it is a flashback that ends in the next chapter. It is a little shorter than last chapter, but I promise the coming chapters will be longer and have all kinds of juicy tidbits in it. Well I have gotten all the important stuff done.**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae. **

Chapter 3

Completion! I looked around my classroom with so much pride. I think that I had outdone myself for my first year as a teacher. From my Autumn inspired Welcome Back bulletin board with a scarecrow and animals eating various colored apples to various stations in the class room, I accomplished a lot on my meager budget.

It took three days to complete, but it was worth it. I began to put my supplies away and finish cleaning up the mess I had made while decorating. Tomorrow was the first day of school and I beginning to look forward to it. One of the reasons, is I will be able to avoid having to deal with Jacob.

Jacob. Just the thought of him made bile rise in my throat. After that humiliating incident at the party on Thursday, everyone went back to what they were doing as if nothing happened. Emily was kind enough to lend me some clothes of hers and told me that she was a seamstress and that she was pretty sure she could get the red soda stains out my clothes much to my relief. That Ralph Lauren polo and loafers would be incredibly hard and expensive to replace.

Besides the dirty looks Jacob would occasionally throw my way, nothing significant happened at the party. I did learn that while I called the group of young men at the picnic tables men, only one could qualify as a man. Emily explained to me that most of them were eighteen-year old boys with exception being Seth and Sam. Seth was Emily's sixteen year old cousin and Sam was her twenty-three year old fiancé.

After the party I was told that the home that I was supposed to be living in would not be ready until December, so I would have to temporarily stay with Addie and Dr. Dare. I was a little disappointed since this would be my first home, but Dr. Dare assured me that the owner wants to be sure that home would perfect before I moved in.

Addie had begun to act strangely after the party as well. Every morning she would send me off to Billy Black's house, who I learned was the wheelchair bound father of Jacob Black. Billy needed help some times in the morning so she would send me over to his house to help fix breakfast since Jacob got home early in the morning from his job. Billy didn't want to be a burden to him, so Sue Clearwater and Addie liked to fix him breakfast.

The first time she sent me over, Jacob rudely slammed the door in my face after asking me what the fuck I wanted. After standing there debating whether to try knocking again hoping Billy answered or leaving, Billy opens the door apologizing for Jacob's behavior. Since I started this side visit on Saturday, Jacob has spoken to me with nothing but pure hatred in his voice. Today he was the opposite.

**Flashback…**

Knowing this was my last day to prepare for school, I decided to save myself some time by making everything ahead of time and placing everything in a big picnic basket. Today I decided on fruit kabobs with vanilla crème sauce, orange cinnamon muffins, spiced butter, and maple flavored sausage. I borrowed one of Addie's thermos and made my special sparkling citrus punch if Billy wanted juice and not milk.

By eight thirty I had loaded the breakfast and the last of the supplies I needed to take with me to school in Addie's jeep. I was feeling pretty good this morning and thought nothing could destroy my mood as I drove over to Billy's house. As I pulled up in front of the house I realized that I did not see Jacob's bike, but only Billy's pickup truck. Signaling Jacob probably wasn't home and it would be just Billy today. I liked talking with Billy; he was very easygoing and funny. He never seems to have a problem with correcting his asshole son whenever he was rude to me.

Grabbing the picnic basket from the truck, I walked into Billy's house. I looked in the small living room and saw the TV had been left on, but Billy was nowhere in sight. "Billy, I'm here. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." I called. I waited for a few seconds for a reply and didn't hear anything. Maybe he was in the bathroom, I heard the shower going. I shrugged my shoulders as I headed in to the kitchen and placed the picnic basket on the table.

I turned on the radio to find something decent to listen to since I refuse to listen to the sports replay playing on TV. I found a pretty good reggae mix playing on one of the R&B stations coming out Seattle and began to warm up the sausages. Pretty soon I found myself winding my hips and singing to the music unaware I had gain an audience.

"Sure you won't a stripper in a past life," a voice asked. I knew Billy would never speak to me like that, so it had to be Jacob. I can picture that stupid smirk on his face as he thought what he said was cute. "Could be. But what would you know about a stripper anyways Jacob? Your little girlfriend you had with you on Thursday doesn't look like stripper material or any kind of material for that matter," I replied back coolly. _Score one for Team Janae! _I crossed my arms and walked out the kitchen. "I guess you're right I don't know much about strippers, but I do know about sluts. Maybe that is what I mistaken you for. Because unlike you, Bella has class," Jacob stated sarcastically while leaning against the door frame wearing nothing but khaki shorts and sneakers. _Did this little bastard just call me a slut?_ Without even thinking, I marched up to him and slapped him.


	5. Can We Say Jailbait?

**A/N: Hi everyone, here is the next chapter as usual. It's alot longer than the last one. Also please check out my profile page for links for important outfits Janae wears in a chapter and if you would like to see how she looks I have a picture up there as well. And last but not least thank you all who continues this journey with me and been supportive with all your reviews, follows, and favorite listings. Especially you Taurus Pixie, you are such an excellent writer and having you read my story is honor. **

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae.**

Chapter 4 

Jacob's face played an array of emotions after the initial shock of me slapping him was over. I saw hurt, anger, and then finally unbridled lust. His eyes almost looked black as lust began to seep in them. In a blurry of movement, I felt my back being being slammed against the wall and Jacob wrapping my legs around his waist. "I am warning you now Janae unless you want me to get physical with you, don't get fucking physical with me." Jacob growled while rubbing his nose in the crook of my neck. _Did an eighteen year old, just try to tell me what to do while he was molesting my neck with his nose? Can we say jailbait?_

"Jacob. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Of. Me," I said slowly in case my slap caused some type of brain damage. I tried shoving him away, but it only made him grab both of my wrists and placed them above my head.

"Why? Are scared of me or you scared you might like it?" Jacob chuckled darkly while sucking and nibbling on my collarbone. "I'm not pedophile Jacob. I am not attracted to high school seniors. " I scoffed. A whimper escaped my lips when I felt his teeth on my shoulder. My attempts at twisting out of his grip were doing nothing but causing me to rub against him. I thought I heard a faint growl in his chest, which frighteningly turned me on. "I am eighteen years old so you can't call yourself a pedophile for one. And two I must be doing something right because I can smell how wet you are." Jacob said with that stupid smirk on his face. _He smelled me? What the hell?_ I am sure a blush crept across my cheeks after that comment.

Jacob nipped at my collarbone once more before pushing off the wall with an evil smirk, "We'll finish this later," he whispered. And look over to the door like he was waiting for something. As if on-queue someone began to pound on the door.

**End flashback….**

My phone buzzing brought me back to reality. Addie sent me a text asking me if I wanted to go to the bonfire tonight at First Beach. I really did not want to go, since it was for tribe members only. Ugh, Jacob would probably be there and I will have to face him after our heated moment in his house. I am eternally grateful to Quil, Embry, and Seth for their timing. I could only imagine how far things could have gotten out of control if they had not knocked on the door. Had I known Billy would leave to go fishing with a friend before dawn, I definitely would not have went to his house this morning.

Maybe if I tell Addie, I was sick she will leave me in the house. Yeah right. Fat chance on that idea, Addie would probably see through that lie and then I would have to tell her the real reason I didn't want to go. I grabbed my purse and keys before switching out the lights and flinched when my purse grazed my shoulder. It was a little tender from my escapade with Jacob. Good thing I have my jean jacket, I definitely don't want to have to explain to Addie or Dr. Dare why I have a pretty ugly hickey on my shoulder.

I mean I am by no means a blushing virgin in fact far from it. But that would be an embarrassing conversation to have with them nonetheless. My mind was still pretty preoccupied about what happened earlier today that I had not realize that I reached the jeep. I looked around and realized I was the last teacher to leave today since the parking looked like a ghost town. I heard some movement in the forest across the parking lot and looked towards the sound. I thought I saw a flash of something move past that looked reddish brown. It probably was a large stray dog or something. Dr. Dare said that there were a lot of strays around here after I asked about the howling I heard the first night I came here.

I hopped in the jeep and began to make my way home, still trying to think of an excuse so I could get out of going to the bonfire. I arrived minutes later seeing a black truck I did not recognize and Dr. Dare's Avalanche sitting in the driveway.

The moment I opened the door, my nose was assaulted with all kinds of smells. "Addie, I'm home and very hungry. Can sample a deviled egg?" I called out as I tossed my jacket in the coat closet. I adjusted my shirt and threw my hair over my shoulder to cover up any evidence of this morning before walking towards the kitchen. "How do you know I made devil's eggs?" Addie laughed while her eyes twinkled with astonishment. "I smelled the dill and lemon," I said as I hopped up on one the bar stools near the island.

"So do you know what you are going to wear tonight or are you wearing what you have on?" Addie asked as she placed a plate of her two famous deviled eggs in front of me. "I'm not sure," I said popping an egg into my mouth. _Either I am really hungry or these deviled eggs taste like heaven_. "Well while I was in Port Angeles today, I happen to stop by one of my favorite boutiques today. I saw an outfit that would look stunning on you and dare I say make those little hound dogs drool at the bonfire tonight. That is if you want to wear it. Everything is in the bags on the table," Addie said while pulling a pie from the oven. I rushed over to the small dining room to see what Addie got me. I love Addie's clothing style, it was a combination of eclectic and artistic. Only Addie could find a trendy boutique that could rival some of the finer stores of LA.

I pulled the wrapped items out of the first bag and slowly began to open them up. Addie had bought me an orange off-shoulder jersey shirt, a pair of medium washed ripped jeans, and a pair of dreamcatcher earrings. "Oh my God, Addie this is so cute. You didn't have to get these for me." I gushed out as I place everything back neatly in the bags. Addie reached in the second bag and handed me an opened box of brown wedge peeptoe heels, a tiger's eye ring, and gold choker with a stone in the middle. "Here are the shoes to complete your very cute ensemble. I hope I got the right size. This is just my way of saying thank you for leaving everything behind to come teach here. I am so proud of you." Addie said with a laugh. I wiped the tears that were rolling down my cheeks and gave Addie a hug. "Thank you Addie, these are perfect. I can't wait to put everything on." I cried. All the desire of wanting to skip the bonfire had flown out the window and momentarily everything that had happened this morning was forgotten.

Until I felt Addie stiffen and pull away. I am sure utter confusion could have been read in my eyes, but then I realized what she was looking at. _The artwork that Picasso had left on my shoulder,_ w_ell this is going to be fun to explain_.

Addie slowly backed away from me moving towards the window in the kitchen, eyes never leaving the spot on my shoulder. "Sam and Luke I need you to come in here for a second." Addie called out concern filling her voice. I was so embarrassed, I have been caught frolicking with a high schooler.

I looked up as Dr. Dare and Sam walked into the kitchen with worried looks on their faces. "Janae, come show Luke and Sam your shoulder." Addie says with such sadness that I immediately began to apologize. "Addie I'm sorry. Billy wasn't home and things got a little out control with Jacob. But..But it won't happen again, I promise,"I started rambling while keeping my eyes on the floor. "If that was only the case," Addie sighed. She walked over to me and pull my shirt across my shoulder so the men could look at the evidence of my deed.

Sam and Luke shared a look before coming closer to inspect the spot. I felt increasingly uncomfortable as they pressed on the spot and glance me over for others. I mean it's just a hickey right? What more could it be that everyone is making a big deal about it?

"Janae, it is very important that you tell me the truth. How did this happen?" Sam asked staring intently in my eyes. "Well umm…Jacob was talking crap about me and I sorta kinda slapped him. And then he, you know, decided to leave some artwork on my shoulder," I manage to get out. "Did anything else happen? Did you guys have sex?" Dr. Dare asked thoughtfully. "Um, this conversation is starting to become kind of awkward, "I tried to joke, but immediately stopped once I saw Addie glaring. "No. Quil, Embry, and Seth came by and I left not too long afterwards. " I finally admitted.

Sam sighed and looked over at Addie who only nodded. Something odd was going on here and it seemed like everyone was in on it. "Janae why don't you take your things up stairs and get ready. I'm going to be leaving at five-thirty." Addie said quickly turning to wrapping things up as if nothing just happened. I reached for my first bag and headed up the stairs to my room. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I decided to listen in on the whispering coming from the dining room area.

"She deserves to know the truth Sam. Isn't there anything you can do?" I heard Addie say. "No. She is not my imprint so I'm bound even as an Alpha, not to tell her unless he causes her danger." Sam replied back. _Did I just step into a world of Warcraft game or something? What the hell are they talking about? _

"How long before she goes into heat?" Addie questioned. Heat? _Are they talking about a cat or a dog? _"It won't be until he marks her. Generally seven to ten days before her next menstrual cycle." I heard Dr. Dare responded quietly. "He is trying to fight the imprint because of Bella. Chances are he may be able to hold the wolf off long enough to explain what's happening." Sam replied. "I just don't want the two of them to go through the same things we experienced because it wasn't fully explained to us. " Addie sighed in defeat. _I am seriously about to start pinching myself because it feels like I am in some freaky type of dream. _

"He won't be able to control the wolf for long, Sam. He has Alpha blood running in him. That is why he began to seal the imprint bond after she slapped him. His wolf was reasserting his dominance and claim over his mate. The wolf will eventually yearn for his mate." Dr. Dare added. _Wolves? Imprint? Somebody's been hitting the bottle a little too early._ My left foot felt a little numb so I tried to shift my weight, but the floorboards creaked really loudly. I heard someone coming from the kitchen and I ran to my room. I looked at the clock and seen that it was already 4:45pm. While grabbing my shower bag, I heard my phone ring.

My mother. She said I was on my own so what could she possibly want. I ignored my phone for the time being. I had only 45 minutes left to get dress for this bonfire that is sure to be painfully awkward after the whole hickey fiasco.


	6. Bonfire

** A/N: Hello there everyone! So here is chapter five of the story. I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far, I know I am having a blast writing the story. As always I would like to thank you all for the support, reviews, and follows that I have received since starting this story. Well on to the good stuff.**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae.**

Chapter 5

I really am not in the mood for this bonfire anymore. I mean the ride over to First Beach was silent. Addie kept looking at me with such sadness in her eyes and whenever I would ask what's wrong she would tell me nothing and that I just looked so beautiful.

"Well here we are, First Beach. I asked Sam to bring you home later so you don't have to leave at the same time as us old folks," Addie said giving me a half smile. Addie must have caught my uncomfortable look because she quickly added, "I can stay if you like, but Luke and I leave after the telling of the tribe's stories. The young people tend to hang out afterwards. Emily and Sam will be there with you. They won't let anything happen to you. And believe or not, neither will Jacob. "

I cringed when she said his name. I was more worried about him acting like an ass than riding alone in a car with Sam. Sam was too far up Emily's ass for me to worry about him being flirty. I can always hang around Emily the whole time if need be.

"Sam and Emily making sure I am okay is completely different than Jacob. The jerk called me a slut earlier and has looked at me with such hatred I swear I offended him in my past life. So I doubt if he will be up to playing the knight in shining armor bit. But I'm fine don't worry, I plan on enjoying my last bit of fun because after school starts my social life will be even more non-existent." I reassured Addie. I looked out the window as we pulled into a parking lot that mostly covered in sand. I saw down the beach a huge fire had already started with massive logs surrounding it.

"Well we have arrived fashionably late, but it's better than never right? " Addie joked lightly. "Yeah, I mean the party can't start with out it's most fashionable guests." I joked back. I grabbing my purse I climbed out the jeep and met Addie around the back. "Can you grab the bags with the paper products and the sodas? We can ask one of the boys to help with the other stuff." Addie said as she passed me some bags. I headed towards the bonfire while Addie was still digging in the jeep.

I got a sickening feeling that I am going to regret the decision to come to this bonfire before the night is out. As I neared the fire I saw everyone milled about the fire with Emily standing behind a couple of rectangle tables placed under a canopy. "Wow, Janae you look really hot tonight," Seth called out to me as I passed him, Embry, and Quil. "Dude, Jake would fucking kill you if he heard what you just said." Embry scolded Seth. Seth grinned sheepishly as he walked up to me reaching for the bags in my hand. "Why would Jacob care about who called me hot? It's a free country and Seth has a right to compliment my awesomeness," I flung over my shoulder as we continued towards the tables.

I heard one them mutter something that sounded like don't say we didn't warn you as Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I like Seth the most out of the group. He was funny and always smiling. If I could have a little brother, I would want one like Seth. Though maybe less muscles and height, I'm twenty and at five foot four inches, it seems I could barely meet his shoulders and he is only sixteen. "Seth, did you run through the fire before I got here. Cause your skin feels like a furnace? I am starting to sweat." I joked pushing Seth off me. "Sorry. I can't help it I'm hot." Seth said with a wink as he laid the bags on the table.

I caught his double meaning and playfully hit his arm. "Well Addie was looking for help carrying some if you want chance to flex those muscles, Mr. I'm Hot." I snorted. Seth just laughed as he walked away. I decided that if I didn't want to take a trip to Forks Hospital, I better take my shoes off. They made walking in the sand near impossible.

"Wow. Janae you look amazing." Emily said walking up carrying a tray full of hot dogs. She was wearing a blue jean jacket over a white baby doll dress. "Thank you. But I think I need to return the compliment. " I smiled. "You look beautiful Emily, white and silver is definitely your colors." I added. Emily just blushed and waved her hand at me. "She's right you know. That's why I can't wait until our wedding," Sam proclaimed as he kiss her shoulder.

I heard Emily giggle as I dug through my purse to grab my phone out. I didn't want to be rude by staring and felt an unfamiliar pull in my stomach. I wish I had a man devoted to me like Sam was to Emily. But it only seemed like I was an asshole magnet. Like my theme song needs to be "Mr. Wrong", you know the song by Mary J. Blige?

"Can you two get a room if you going to do that? Some of us want to be able to keep our food down, "A woman with a scowled etched across her face spatt out. Sam rolled his eyes while Emily looked down embarrassed.

"You wouldn't have to watch if you weren't staring Leah. Emily, I'm going to finish helping get the last of the burgers off the grill and you can start serving everyone when they are done." Sam stated a little flatly as he kissed Emily on the head before turning and leaving. Leah rolled her eyes and flopped down in a chair with her arms crossed. I could have sworn I saw her eyes watering. "Oh, I am being rude. Leah this is _Janae_. Janae this is my cousin Leah. Seth is her younger brother." Emily informed me giving Leah a knowing smile.

Leah looked up in surprise and gave me a once over before giving a tentative smile. "So you're the girl who slapped Jacob? I think you and I will become great friends." Leah finally replied. "Speak of devil and he shall appear. Look, he brought one of his hellhounds with him," Leah sneered. Emily and I looked where Leah was staring and saw Jacob with Bella glued to his side talking with Addie by the fire. _I take it she wasn't a friend of Bella's._ Jacob looked over at our table and smirked while Bella let go of his arm and walked over to our table.

"Janae can I speak to you for a second?" Bella asked dully. I saw Leah and Emily exchange worried glances to each other. I left my things near Leah and as I began to walk away, Leah grabbed my arm with a extremely hot hand and whispered to be careful.

I couldn't understand for the life of me why I needed to be careful of the pale brown haired girl in front of me. She had to be a good five foot two and about hundred pounds. She seemed almost lifeless to me as someone extinguished the fire in her brown eyes.

We walked a little ways from everyone and noticed Jacob staring intently. Bella looked over at Jacob as well. Letting out a heavy sighed Bella turned and said, "Look, Janae I heard what you did to Jacob. I am warning you keep your hands off of him. He is not interested in you so stay away from him. He is really special to me and I won't let you hurt him. Isn't there some college boys your age you can toy with or do you like messing with kids."

At first I couldn't speak because I was so shocked that she accused me of messing with children. That was sick on some many different levels, but what bothered me most wasn't the fact that she confronted me, it was the fact that Jacob betrayed me by telling her.

"If he ever calls me a slut again I won't hesitate from slapping him into next week. I'm not into high schoolers and especially if said high schooler is an ass. I bet he didn't tell you he left this stupid hickey on my shoulder. " I snapped at Bella as I pulled down the collar of my shirt so she could see the mark. Bella's eyes bugged out as she looked at my hickey. "He marked you. Bu..But he said you weren't his imprint" Bella stammered. Her eyes narrowed as she stomped over to Jacob. _There it is again. What is an imprint? It's like everyone is in on this secret and I have been thrown in the middle of it._

I started walked back towards the tables that had now been filled with food and paper products. A young woman was now sitting in a seat next to Leah and slapping the hand of muscular guy, whose name I think was Jared as he tried to dig in a cake. "But Kim I am hungry. Can't just sneak me a piece of cake no one will know. "Jared whined. "What am I chopped liver? You know the rules women, children, and the elderly first Jared." Leah snorted. "Well I guess you are going to have to wait like me Leah, since you do not fit either of those categories yourself, " Jared mumbled. Leah punched Jared in the arm and Kim jumped in between them. "Children we have a guest, now if you aren't going to play nicely I will have to separate you. "Kim lightly scolded while Leah and Jared just rolled their eyes.

"My name is Kim, you must be the famous Janae," Kim smile warmly as she turned to me. "Nice to meet you Kim. Let me guess you heard about what happened?" I lightly joked. "I did and I don't blame you for reacting like that. Jacob has been a little bit of an ass lately, but despite his faults he really likes you a lot." Kim said knowingly. Jared and Leah just snickered like they knew something I didn't know which is really starting to bug me.

I am going to have a long chat with Addie, the next time we were alone. I reached in an ice chest near Leah's legs and helped my self to a soda as I shook my heads at the two who had restarted their argument.

"I going home Jake, I can't believe you would lie to me about something so important. We promised each other no more secrets. Yet here we are again and you are hiding stuff from me," Bella yelled as she stormed off towards the parking lot. "Bella, I'm sorry, I shou-" Jacob began before Bella snapped, "But you did so go hang with your imprint. We all know that is who you really care about anyways. " "Bella I love you and no one else. Please just come back and let me explain," Jacob begged Bella as she ignored him and continued towards the parking lot.

Bella walked away hugging herself and I could have swore I heard sniffling. The entire party had gone silent and all eyes turned towards me as if they expected something to happen. Jacob stood there clenching and unclenching his fists as if he was trying to calm himself. He turned around and I can see the anger rolling off of him in waves as his body began to tremble from head to toe. _I need to learn to walk away instead of running my mouth._

"All this time and hard work wasted. Everything I did to piece her heart back together and you managed to smash it in one conversation. "Jacob finally spoke up in an eerily calm voice. His face went completely hard and eyes turned dark as he made his way toward me. "Dude, chill it's not her fault. She was going to find out eventually," Embry appeared out of nowhere grabbing Jacob by the arm. Jacob shook Embry off and continued to stalk towards me. Jared yanked me up from my seat by my arm and pulled me behind him with an already cowering Kim. "Why did it have to be you, why couldn't it be her? I was so close to her finally admitting she cares and you destroyed it." He snarled as neared our table. Jared pushed Kim and I towards Leah when he growled," You need to calm down before you hurt someone." I swear they remind me of a pack of animals the way they growled and circled around Jacob.

"Walk it off Jacob! Now!" Sam commanded from behind Jacob. Jacob growled as he narrowed his eyes and walked towards the trees lining the beach. "Stay away from me, Janae or you're going to get hurt." Jacob warned coldly as he passed me. Jacob tore his shirt off just as he reached the trees.

I felt a burning sensation in stomach when I watched Jacob disappear into the trees. His words made me feel so horrible and I couldn't understand why. Jared, Leah, and Kim looked over at me with looks of pity when a loud howl ripped through the air.


	7. October 31st

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Here is Chapter 6 of the story. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of the story. So it's Halloween in La Push. I will have links to Emily, Janae, Leah, and Kim's costumes tomorrow on my profile. Thank you guys for all the views, reviews, follows, and the like. It really makes me smile. Well I think I covered everything, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae.**

Chapter 6

**October 31****st****..**

It's almost been two months since the bonfire and my life became one miserable routine. I still go to Billy's three days a week to fix him breakfast despite Jacob's warning. I didn't have much trouble with him because he would usually have Embry or Sam with him. He barely spoke two words to me and if I attempted to be conversational he would snap at me. I really don't understand why I keep trying since I get the feeling he hates me, but it's like I am drawn to him like a magnet.

I am suspicious of that hatred even more so after I found out that Bella had jumped off a cliff a couple of days ago and almost drowned had he not saved her in time. Then after he saved her, she ran off to Italy with her ex-boyfriend's sister to go find him.

On a good note, Leah and I had gotten real close over the last month which Addie told me was a miracle since she hasn't allowed any get close enough to her after Sam cheated on her with Emily.

One night I asked Leah what was an imprint and told her what I overheard Sam say. Leah explained that Jacob is going through some things and one is not accepting Bella is not in love with him. She said that Bella fell in love with some guy who broke up with her in the middle of the forest and she hadn't heard from him since. Leah also told me that Jacob was angry because he felt torn between the two of us and made me promise to keep an open mind when it comes to Jacob.

Despite my immediate protest of Jacob not having to feel torn between me and Bella, Leah told me it was in his nature to feel torn between me and another woman. When I asked her why, she said I would have to ask Jacob.

I was brought out my thoughts by Leah snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Earth to Janae. Did you hear anything I just said?" Leah huffed while Kim giggled. "No. I'm sorry I totally spaced out," I apologized. "I said are you bringing a date?" Leah repeated with a little annoyance. "Well I wouldn't really call it a date more like a favor. Seth wanted to ask some girl to be his date, but Paul went behind his back and asked her. So he asked me to go so he wouldn't be a loser who couldn't get a date." I sighed as I flopped on Leah's bed. _So I guess that actually makes me the loser for not having a real date._

"If my brother wanted an assisted suicide, he could have just asked me. I would make it way more painless than Jake will. By the way would you like me to wear all black to your funeral? Because Jake is going to kill you both tonight, " Leah stated sarcastically.

"Alright, that's it! I demand to know what the hell is going on! I am sick of all these comments with hidden meanings and me being told that if I so much as look at another guy, Jake will murder them or Jake will go ballistic. Or I can't go out of La Push without Leah or one of the guys because it's too dangerous. So one of you start spilling it!" I demanded with my arms folded. "We can't tell you, all we can say is you will find out when you are meant to find out." Kim said gently, looking at her hands.

"That doesn't help me at all Kim. I have a better question does Bella know what you guys are hiding?" I asked hotly. Kim didn't say anything and Leah looked away from me towards the wall. "Wow, so even the girl that everyone in La Push seems to hate knows the big secret and I don't. How is that even fair?" I said angrily. "Look it's not fair and if we had any choice in the matter you would have known from day one, but it's not our secret to share, it's Jake's." Leah spoke up.

When I saw how much pain was in their eyes, I decided to change the subject. "So Kim does Jared know what you are wearing tonight?" I asked giving her a small smile. Kim looked up gave a grateful smile for changing the subject. "I haven't told him because we did not want the guys to know the theme. They only know that girls coming to the party must be in costumes and that's it. " Kim gushed. All three of us jumped as we heard someone bang on Leah's door. Leah snatched the door open and snarled, "I'm going to rip your head off Se-Sam what are you doing here?" "We need to go! Now! Kim take Janae to Emily's house and don't leave until Jared and Jacob gets there. Seth, let's go." Sam ordered as he bolted out of the room Leah running not far behind.

I was very tempted to voice my dislike of being told what to do especially since it involved Jacob, but the look on Kim's face made me stop. "Grab, our costumes while I grab her pajamas and extra clothes, did you bring your bag up?" Kim asked as she hurriedly dug in Leah's drawers. "No, I left it downstairs. Just my costume is still in Leah's closet, "I said while I began to rush around to grab our costumes out of the closet.

We heard a howl near the house and Kim's facial expression held pure terror on it. "We have to go like right now, Janae. Kim grabbed my hand and pulled me out Leah's room and down the stairs. As Kim pulled me through the front door, I realized I left all of our shoes on Leah's room. "Here start the car and throw everything in the back, I left our shoes," I said while Kim's eyes grew wide as saucers "I know you do not understand what's going on and I promise if Jacob doesn't tell you tonight I will personally tell you myself, but it's important that we hurry up and go because we are in serious danger." Kim said panicking. "Just give me one minute, if I am not down here in one minute then leave me," I shouted as I started sprinting up the stairs. I heard another howl as I ran in Leah's room and grabbed all of the shoes as I went to turn off the lamp by the window I had turned on.

I saw two horse size wolves that seemed to be looking right at me. But what was more strange was how the wolves began to whine at me when they heard two more howls rip through the air. Kim blew the horn for me and I flew down the stairs. As I locked the door, Kim drove the jeep on the lawn and opened the door. Feeling a bit scared myself I hopped in the car. Not even bothering with a seat belt as Kim peeled off in the opposite directions of the howls. Something red in the side mirror caught my attention as a woman with flaming red hair ran from out of the trees surrounding Leah's house and into the forest across from it heading towards the Beaches. Chasing behind her where the two large wolves, trailed by a smaller white and silver wolf.


	8. Downpours

**A/N: Good morning, you guys! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I would definitely say things are starting to pick up. I loaded the links with all the wolf pack girls costumes on my profile. And thank you guys so much for all your support. It's like 1:30 am EDT, so if I have any grammatical errors please forgive me. On to the story.**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae.**

Chapter 7

Kim pulled in front of Emily's House where Brady and Collin were waiting. "Brady and Collin grab our bags from the truck. Janae just grab the shoes while I grab our costumes. " Kim said as she walked up Emily's steps. "What took you guys so long? I was worried sick! Are you guys alright?" Emily cried pulling Kim and me into a tight hug. _Did we just survive some type of apocalypse?_

"We had to make sure we grabbed everything. Do you need any help finishing up the decorations?" Kim asked in a small smile. "No. Just take your things in the spare bedrooms. Please don't ever scare me like that again!" Emily said picking a lantern with a candle in it. She placed it on a table with a fisherman's net and a skull then light its candle.

"Janae, you are welcome to the downstairs bedroom this weekend so you don't have to be alone in Addie's house, Dr. Dare called and said they will be gone until Monday. But if you feel more comfortable staying with Jacob this weekend then I understand. "Emily announced trying her best to hide a smile as she pointed the bedroom out. "That's not funny, Emily." I retorted as I head in the direction towards the bedroom.

"Sam said he will get here within the next hour or two, so he wants us to bring some clothes to Jake's house for him to change into. Oh, and we set up the bonfire pit and the canopies, "I heard Collin say.

"His clothes is in my bedroom upstairs, they are lying on the bed," Emily replied as she moved around.

I closed the door and looked at my watch. The guest would be arriving in about half hour. I had contemplated straightening my hair after Kim told me that Jared said Jacob liked my natural curly hair, but I didn't have the time. I heard knocking on the door and told whomever it was just to come in.

Emily walked in with my overnight bag in her hands. "Janae, Kim told me what happened. I know that you are probably scared, but trust me when I say that Jacob was watching over you the entire time. He would never let anything bad happen to you. "Emily said gently as she laid my bag on the bed.

"I really don't believe that. He hates me and has no problem vocalizing that but everyone always tell me trust Jacob and give him chance. I want to know the truth and what's going on. And why is everyone so insisted that I give a high schooler a chance? That's called statutory rape in all 50 states. "I huffed while crossing my arms. Emily chuckled before replying, "That would only be the case if he was under eighteen Janae. As far as hatred goes, I don't believe he hates you. I think he is just confused about the situation so its easier to push you away than accept fate."

I was getting ready to ask what situation may that be when I heard loud music playing in the living room. "That's my cue to get dress and can I ask you a big favor? Leah was suppose to help me with playing hostess, but she won't be back for a little while. Do you think you can help me tonight? Brady and Collin will handle the guests while we get dressed. Then I need you to take tickets from everyone at the door." Emily asked as she headed towards the door.

"Sure, no problem. But I must warn you Seth will probably follow me around like a lost puppy. I promised I'd be his date tonight." I replied with a shrugged already reaching for my costume bag. "Oh, God. Jake is going to murder him tonight. Make sure you wear you hair up tonight." Emily said with a sly smile as she reached the door. "Why?" I questioned confusion probably written on my face. "It will show off your shoulders and neck." Emily nonchalantly replied with a suspicious smile on her face and closed the door. I shook my head in confusion and started pulling off my clothes. My birthday was in two days and Leah decided to buy my costume for me as a present. But now I am starting to worry about her choice. Emily, Leah, Kim, and I decided to wear costumes to match the Pirates of the Caribbean theme for the party. Leah picked a short black, gold and white pirate dress that hung off my shoulders with black over the knee boots and fishnets. I looked in the mirror at myself and realize I look like a pirate wench.

I pulled my hair into a messy updo and attached my fake saber to my black lace garter around my thigh. Well I am as ready as I am going to get. I headed out the room and notice a few guest milling around the snack tables and some even dancing in the living room. I walked up to the door where Collin was sitting on a tall stool collecting tickets he was dropping in a basket.

"Dude, you guys take too long getting dress. Brady has already taken Sam's clothes to Jake's house and came back. I was supposed to be home like twenty minutes ago." Collin complained. "Perfection like this takes awhile, Collin. Learn this while you are young." I joked as I grabbed the basket from him and sat in the stool. I crossed my legs so I would have to show off more my goodies than I was already showing.

"Brady, we can leave now. Janae finally came out of her room." Collin called out to Brady as he ran out the door. Brady walked out the kitchen carrying two plates heaping with food and said, "You might not want to be sitting at the door when everyone gets here. Jake found out about Seth asking you to be his date and was pissed. He is going to be more pissed when he sees what you're wearing,"

"Why would he be mad it's not like we are dating?" I prodded Brady while narrowing my eyes. Brady was young and I was hoping his lack of maturity would let something slip so I could find out more about what everyone was hiding.

"Well us guys in La Push can be possessive when it comes to things that we think belong to us." Brady spilled. "But I'm not his, so how can he be possessive me?" I continue to probe hoping he would spill more. "Well technically you are already even though he hasn't finished marking you. But that's probably why Emily told you wear your hair up while you are dress the way you are. It shows you're not marked and need to be claimed. " Brady explained as if he was talking to a child. _What? Emily set me up!_

"Brady, What the hell are you doing? Sam told you not to say anything." Collin demanded with his arms crossed. "Crap! Forget everything I said Janae! None of it's true! I gotta go." Brady yelled while running out the door.

I didn't have a chance to even think about it because more guests began to show up. An hour and a half into the party I was having enjoying playing hostess with Emily. I been refilling the punch bowls and refilling the food trays while Kim took over watching the door. Jacob or Seth had not shown up yet and the party was starting to wind down because of a nasty storm getting ready to blow through. I was grabbing the last of the trays outside when I was approached by a very tanned green eyed man that almost seemed out of place at the party.

"Miss Thompson? I'm Braydon Taylor, we met at the PTA convention in Port Angeles." The man greeted with a Canadian accent. "Yes, you were starting your first year at La Push High School as their new Literature teacher. How has the school year been going?" I answered heading back towards the house. "Pretty good so far. I love my students they are very eager to learn," Braydon said while walking with me. "Well that's great. I am sorry I can't stay and talk I got to get this stuff in the house before the sky cracks open. It was good seeing you, " I replied climbing the steps of the home. "I am sorry from keeping you. I was wondering if we could maybe go out for a cup of coffee tomorrow? "Braydon shyly proposed. _Now that was unexpected. What should I say? Dammit if this gets back to Jacob, he'll go ballistic! Wait, now I sound like Leah. _"Um, I don't know if I should. Look, I've got to go. Have a good night." I answered softly as I flew into the house in order to end the conversation.

"Hey are you alright?" Kim asked when I reached the kitchen. "Yeah, my feet hurt and I am ready to get out these clothes." I lied. Kim narrowed her eyes like she didn't believe me and then turned around to continue washing dishes. "Janae, could you do me a favor? Can you take some this food to Billy's house? I don't have room to store all these leftovers for the guys when they get back." Emily asked as began bagging up some Tupperware containers.

"Sure, but if the sky opens up before I get back and I am stuck at Billy's, I will personally hold you both accountable, " I told Emily before heading towards the spare bedroom. I can hear them both snickering, so I know that is what they are hoping for. I changed into my rainbow colored leggings, purple Victoria Secret's Henley, and a pair of chucks. _At least if I get stuck I'll be comfortable._

"Alright, give me the stuff. So I can make this journey and not get stuck." I announced as I walked into the kitchen.

"Please be careful. Don't risk driving just because you want to get away from Jacob." Emily warned as I grabbed my keys and purse off the table in the kitchen with the bags.

" I know. I'll call you if I have to stay." I groaned as I walked outside. I had barely made it to the road that Jacob's house is off of before the downpour started.

I am going to be soaked when I get inside this house. I grabbed the bags and made a run for the door.

Billy had the door already open, so I just walked in. "Janae, good you made it. Jacob left some clothes for you on his bed, I'll put the food away while you get in some dry clothes." Billy said enthusiastically. _It's an conspiracy theory and everyone is in on it!_

I walked into Jacob's room and pulled off my wet clothes. _Great, my panties and bra are wet. I refuse to wear Jacob's clothes without any underwear! I_ contemplated taking off my underwear when a very pissed Jacob storms in. "I heard you made a new friend tonight, Janae." He growled with a dark look on his face.


	9. One Night Only

**A/N: Buenas Noches! I hope you have been enjoying the story up until this point. There are two warnings I need make sure eveyone is aware of. First off, there are some sexual scenes in this chapter so if you are uncomfortable reading those or too young it will be best if you turn back now. Secondly there will be a cliffhanger. As always I am so thankful for all the reivews, follows, and favorite story alerts I get. It really helps spur me on when I get discouraged in my writing. So kudos to all of you! Well now that all the important stuff is done, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae.**

Chapter 8

_Shit! He found out! _"And so what? Last time I checked I'm not married to you, dating you, and I'm grown. Why do you even care? And get out I'm not dressed!" I yelled backing away from him while covering my chest. Jacob's eyes turned black as he stalked closer to me. I was starting to feel a little scared when I realize he had backed me up against his bed.

"Because you are mine and I won't share you with anyone else." Jacob snarled wrapping an arm around my waist. "I am not property, Jacob. I don't have your name branded on my ass," I snapped attempting to wiggle out of his tight embrace.

"I guess I'm going to have to change that now, huh?" Jacob growled lowly pushing me on the bed and pulling off his shirt_. Oh, God! Why am I getting turned on?_ When I tried to get up, Jacob pinned my wrists to the bed and pinned my body with his own. _Crap, crap, crap! I knew I shouldn't have came over here. _

"Jacob, get the hell off. You're heavy." I yelled weakly while trying to cool the burning heat growing in my belly. Jacob just adjusted his weight and growled in my ear, "I know that's not what you want, Janae. I can smell how wet you are." _Cocky little bastard!_

I felt Jacob's hand slide down in between our bodies while his mouth slowly trace my jaw line. His hot fingers slide down my stomach and I drew in a sharp breath. I was too busy worrying about where his hand was touching, that I was taken by complete surprise when he gave me a very dominating kiss. I fought back the urge to deepen the kiss and turned my head away from him. Jacob released my wrists and turned my face gently back towards his, "Please stop fighting me Janae," he pleaded. His face and voice losing the hard edge that they held earlier. I looked in his eyes and saw a combination of desire and surprisingly, need. Every wall I had built up between us had fallen with that one look and it was at that moment that I realized that I needed him to.

I felt his lips capture my own in another heated kiss, this one more needy than his early one. His one hand found its way into my panties while his other moved to my upper thigh. Sparks of pleasure and heat shoot through my body from the friction of against my nub that Jacob's thumb was creating. Jacob's mouth found my shoulder were he made his earlier mark while one of his fingers slide inside of me. He nuzzled the area for a few minutes before murmuring, "This may hurt a little." I felt myself fall apart when Jacob bit down in to my shoulder, as my nails dug into his back and my moans turned into incoherent whimpers. Jacob pressed his tongue to the wound on my shoulder as the waves of pleasure subsided and the haze of lust began to clear…

Sunlight began to filter into the window above Jacob's bed. I wonder how long I have lain awake listening to Jacob's even breathing as he slept beside me. The realization of what happened last night caused a tight knot to form in my stomach. As heated image after image flow through my mind. My first thought was to wake him up and smack the hell out of him for biting the crap out of my shoulder.

But then my mind betrays me and begins to wonder if he can make me feel like that with just his fingers then what can the rest of him do. I tried to adjust my body in a more comfortable position, but my shoulder was a little tender and any movement caused me to flinch. "Go back to sleep Janae," Jacob groggily commanded kissing my sore shoulder. When I just simply sighed and rolled onto my back, I heard him say in a lustful growl as he rolled on top of me, "I can always wear you out until you collapse into a deep sleep."

Jacob began kiss the mark he made gently and slid his fingers in between my legs. I can feel my mind was losing the battle of control against my body as a moan escape my lips. "Jake, we really shouldn't do this," I tried to reason with him and my body as well. But it's like every time I try to extinguish the flames in my body, Jacob ignites them more. It was like we were old lovers because it seemed we knew what turned each other on.

The all too familiar coil of heat began to wind in my stomach as Jacob replaced his fingers with his erection. Somewhere in the lust filled fog of my mind I heard a familiar sounding vehicle drive up, but it was like my body had taken on a life of it's own and continued to respond to Jacob's movements.

I heard the door to the room open and I felt Jacob go rigid. "Bella? What are you doing here?" I hear Jacob choke out. I looked over in horror at the door and saw Bella standing there trembling with hurt and disgust in her eyes. I could see the word slut forming in her mind when she shook head in disgust and she ran from the room. Jacob tumbled off me, pulling on some boxers and cut-off shorts. He ran out the door without even giving me a second glance. _Well that kind of hurt._

All the regret and guilt of my actions with Jacob washed over me now that I was alone and I felt like I was drowning. I decided that I needed to go back to Emily's to get a shower and clear my mind. I threw on my own clothes and reached for my purse. I hurriedly pulled my hair back into a messy ponytail so I would not have that morning after hair. As I headed towards the living room I put on a fake smile for Billy and called out, "I'm leaving Billy I need to get more clothes. I'll stop by later and check on you."

"Janae, I'm sorry that she busted in on you guys. I told her you both were sleeping. But she didn't listen. Let Jake get you some more clothes. The mark on your shoulder is proof that you and Jake need to discuss some things." Billy stated as he followed me to the door. _Crap, I forgot about Sir Bites a Lot signature on my shoulder!_

"He is a little busy with Bella. I can go myself and come back later today. I mean its Saturday, I really don't have much to do." I flung over my shoulders as I walked down the ramp. The closer I got to Addie's jeep, the more I could hear Jacob and Bella's quiet conversation. I saw that Jacob was holding Bella in his arms.

"Bella I can't help it. She's my imprint and I had to finish the imprint bond. You don't know how physically painful it has been to not lie with my mate. But I am willing to fight it for you Bella. I love you and I'll do whatever to prove your life is not worth losing to that bloodsucker. "Jacob begged.

"You can help it, you fought it this long. I told Edward I needed to make this right with you first before I change, but you need to honest with yourself before we can go any further than this. It's going to come down to me or her eventually. You are going to have to choose." Bella said softly.

And I can help you make that choice." I finally spoke up walking closer to them. Both of them looked shocked that I was standing there. "I refused to be a fuck buddy or distraction to man madly in love with another woman." I yelled as angry tears rolled down my cheeks. "Janae I'm-" Jacob begged hurt swirled in his chocolate eyes. "Save it, Jacob. I'm done. Just stay away from me!" I snapped as I ran leaving behind Addie's Jeep. I didn't care at this point I just wanted to get away from Jacob and Bella. I heard Jacob calling my name in the distance as I headed for the shortcut to Emily's house through the forest. I slowed down when gut-wrenching sobs overtook me. I have never in my life been so humiliated before. What should been the slight regret for sleeping with Jacob turned into heart-shattering pain with the knowledge he didn't want me for me, but just as an empty replacement of his love for Bella.

A twig snapped to my left and I looked over to see a woman with fiery red hair and ruby red eyes, staring at me.


	10. Teen Wolf

**A/N: Good morning all! I hope you enjoy the last chapter. This chapter will actually be a short chapter, don't worry tomorrow's will be longer. Vampires will now be incorporated in the story from this point on. To all who have reviewed, read, and followed this story thank you for your continued support. I will be posting more links to things Janae has worn on my profile tomorrow. I guess that covers ****everything so onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae.**

Chapter 9

A slow smirk formed on her pale face. Combination of fear and fascination kept me rooted in my place as I watch the woman size me up. _If she thinks I have any money on me, she is going to be sadly mistaken. Stupid Recession!_

At the far recesses of my brain something was telling me that I have seen this woman before and I need to run. When I seen her crouch as if she was going to pounce, I took off running. I could hear her laughter echoing off of the trees as I ran through the forest. I turned my head to see if she was still behind me and when I turned my head back around I found she was in front of me.

"Your boyfriend is looking for you, Let's go find him," The woman commanded as she wrapped a icy arm around my throat and arm. She leapt into a tree and called out, "Here wolfie, wolfie, wolfie! I found your little chew toy!" _Chew Toy?_

"I know you are around here and I know it's your mate I've got, I can smell your stench on her. "The woman said in a sing-song voice. I heard movement in the forest surrounding the trees below us and growling. I flinched when I seen multiple wolves slowly make their way out of the shadows of the forest. "My she's trembling. Which one of you dogs bit her? The better question is does she really know what you mutts are?" The woman taunted and her grip tighten on my throat.

She left enough room for me to take in shallow breathes, but if I stay like this any longer I knew I would black out. A large russet wolf began to growl and came closer to the tree and she smiled evilly. "Ah, Ah, don't come any closer or I will bite her jugglar and she'll be dead before you reach the nearest hospital," She warned as she turned my head and brought her mouth near throat. I am sure my eyes got as big as saucers when she placed her lips on the side of my neck and licked my pulse point. A large black wolf barked at the other wolves and they began moving back except for the russet wolf who was now baring his fangs.

"I can see why you bit her she does smell ravishing, a fine mixture between vanilla and spices. So here's how this is going to go. I want whoever this girl's mate is to reveal his human form and you wolves give me a little head start. Or I can simply take her with me and clean that wet dog smell off of her before I have her as a travelling snack," She explained. _Human form? Like Werewolves?_

I watch as the russet wolf slowly moved back into the shadow of the trees and a shirtless Jacob came out of the trees. _What The Hell? I've had sex with TEEN WOLF! Is this is what they've been hiding! I am going to kick everyone's asses if I get away from this obviously confused woman who keeps rubbing lips across my neck! What is with everyone's obsession with my neck?_

_"_Well isn't this a surprise. The very one that protects Bella like a mate and his real mate. My, this day is sure looking better already. " The woman sneered. "You got what you wanted bloodsucker, now let her go." Jacob growled as walked towards the tree with his fist balled. _Bloodsucker like a vampire?_ His body was tremble with so much rage that he looked almost blurry.

The woman smiled at this statement as she dangled me over the wolves by my neck. "You're right. Well honey I have to go. I think we should have a girls day real soon. We can talk about safety issues you'll be having if your puppy keeps getting in my way." She taunted as she turned my face towards her. "Alright, boy. Go fetch the human. You can do it." The woman said as she slung me towards the wolves. I heard a sickening crunch as I collided with something hard and furry.

As the darkness claimed me I heard barking and snarling of the wolves above laughter that soundly oddly like bells.

* * *

Have you ever woke up from a dream wondering what was fantasy and what was reality? That is how I felt at this very instant as I opened my eyes and seen I was in a darkened bedroom I did not recognize.

I was laying in a mahogany king size canopy bed adorned with blue, purple, and gold. When I tried to shift myself, I sucked a sharp breath from the pain. Everything on my right side of my body hurt.

"Janae, what's wrong? Are you in pain? Do you need me to go get Carlisle?" I heard Jacob's sleep filled voice ask. "Yes, I am in pain. Why do I hurt so bad? " I asked having trouble remembering anything.

" Don't you remember you fell out of a tree and landed on Seth when he tried to catch you. You bruised two ribs, dislocated your shoulder, and broke your ankle." Jacob said with a worried look on his face.

_WHAT!_


	11. We Can't Be Friends

**A/N: Buenas Noches! Here is the newest update for the story. I am sorry I was not able to update last night, but my homework was totally kicking my butt even though I started early on it. This chapter should make up for the lack of chapter last night. I would like to thank you guys of all your support and reviews that I receive they are greatly appreciated. This chapter is intense and I think you guys will like it a lot. So on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae.**

Chapter 10

I felt the bed move as Jacob got up and walked in front of me. "You are going to need to eat some food before taking your pain meds. I am going to prop you up on your pillows and then go get Carlisle." Jacob said softly before grabbing a few pillows and gently propping me up.

It hurt like the dickens, but I knew with bruised ribs I will be in pain for a few weeks. I looked down at myself and realize I was in a short satin nightgown. "Jacob, what the hell am I wearing and where am I?" I gritted out through my pain. Sadness crossed Jacob's eyes and as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We are at Carlisle Cullen's house and Alice Cullen dressed you. We have been here three days." Jacob finally spoke. My mouth dropped open as I realized it is now Tuesday evening or Wednesday early morning.

"What about my class? I had a field trip planned Friday," I cried wincing from the pain. Jacob sighed and said, "Leah's been the substitute for your class so don't worry. Try to rest while I get Carlisle and something for you to eat." Jacob asked before walking out of the room. He left the door open and I could hear voices coming from another part of the house.

A very young man with blonde hair and butterscotch colored eyes swiftly walked into the room with a syringe. "Janae, my name is Carlisle Cullen, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as one of his icy hands lightly pressed into every one of my injuries.

"In a lot of pain and a little confusion as to why am I here?" I admitted sucked in a sharp breath when he pressed into my ribs. "I work at Forks General Hospital as one of the head doctors. Jacob brought you here because he thought that you would be safer here since Dr. Dare and Mrs. Dare were not in town." He said gently as he pulled the covers back over me.

"Here mutt, the food is ready. And don't be performing any acts of bestiality with her. No one wants to have clean the sheets afterwards. "I heard someone yell loudly. "I'm telling you now blondie if you don't lay off the damn dog jokes!" I heard what sounded like Jacob's voice threaten.

The continued bickering of the voices triggered memories of the last few days from sex with Jacob, our argument, red haired woman, and Jacob being able to change into a big russet colored wolf.

Carlisle injected medicine into my arm and then said, "I hope you do not think I am not being rude by saying you are in good hands with Jacob. He cares for you immensely, he hasn't left your side since he brought you here. "

"You are not being rude. I think it may be a guilty conscience that cause Jacob to seem so devoted to me. By the way what time is it?" I asked softly trying to adjust myself more comfortably. Carlisle rushed over and helped me get into a more comfortable position. "It's 1:20 am Wednesday morning." Carlisle replied as Jacob walked in with a tray of food and a big red mark on his face. He must of saw my look of confusion because he just smirked and said, "Rosalie has a pretty good right hook."

I felt bad that Carlisle and everyone was sitting up taking care of me. "I guess I'll give you two some privacy. Make sure you rest Janae and stay off your ankle, " Carlisle announced. He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"What happened to the red head woman? Did you guys catch her, wolfie?" I asked sarcastically. Jacob just stared at me in shock and cleared his throat, "I guess lying to you is pointless. Do you remember the tribe's stories about Taha Aki and third wife? Well they're true. Whenever there is a new leech around, anyone who is of age who carries the gene changes into a wolf. "

Jacob climbed in the bed next to me and slide the tray of food in between us. "Leech?" I questioned as I picked at the food on the tray. "Cold One or vampire." Jacob spat out like he tasted something horrible in his mouth. "So that woman must have been a vampire. Next question why does everyone call me your mate or imprint?" I demand weakly as I felt the medicine beginning to kick in.

Jacob looked sick and looked down in his hands," An imprint is a wolf's soul mate, spirit wife, bride, lover, mate, or anything else in those categories. Wolves imprint on that person and it's like the only thing holding you to earth is her. "

"I'm sorry what?!" I yelled but instantly regretted when I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. "Janae, maybe we should wait until later to talk about this. You need to eat and rest. It's the only way you'll heal." Jacob said with a pained expression on his face.

"No! I want to know now. I know there is something you are not telling me, I can see it in your eyes." I snapped as I pushed the tray of half eaten food towards him.

Jacob took a few moments to speak like he was deliberating what he was going to say, "When a wolf imprints on his mate he has to complete the imprint bond by marking her. That mark lets other wolves know she's been claimed and mated. Through the bond a wolf can feel everything his imprint feels so he can be whatever it is she needs him to be like a brother, lover, or a friend. The mark also helps us to better protect our mate because we can sense where our mate is."

My head was swirling and it could be the medicine, but I am willing to bet that it was from everything that was just explained to me. I could see Jacob watching me out the corner of his eye like he was waiting for me to snap. I really didn't feel like snapping I felt for the most part numb and maybe a little apprehensive about his wolf form. But there was one part that I have been pushing back to the far recess of my mind. The part that needed to be address, but I already knew the heartbreaking truth.

"So that's why you hate me. Because you imprinted on me instead of Bella. But you got a little horny and possessive on Friday when you thought someone else was getting too close to your territory so you decided to mark me. I am nothing more to you than something to claim and the one holding you to the earth is Bella," I spoke up softly.

"No, I don't hate you and I do wish it was Bella because it would be so much more easier." Jacob admitted sadly. He couldn't even look me in the eyes.

"You disagreed with the hating me part, but you did not say anything about the rest so I guess it's true. Then what I said on Saturday still stands. I won't be your fuck buddy or distraction. And though you may have treated me like one, I'm not a slut. You said you have to be whatever I need you to be then I want you as a friend and nothing more," I replied bitterly. Jacob's face went hard while hurt swam in his eyes.

"NO! I don't want to be friends, Janae. I won't share what's mine and if I even smell another man on you, I will kill them." He growled out throwing the tray towards the wall with such force it snapped.

"Then you won't have me at all. I refuse to be one man's second choice when I can be another man's everything. So go find Bella or a some chick who doesn't mind being treated like a second class slut. Because I'm done." I snapped, tears threaten to pour down my cheeks.

Jacob growled and punched a hole in the wall near the door so hard the entire house shook. He leaned his head against the wall and took several deep breathes as if to calm himself. "I may love Bella, but I'm in love with you Janae. I don't care how long it takes, but I will prove that you feel the same way." Jacob grounded out before flying out of the door.

I heard some loud voices yelling and a door slamming shut while the house vibrated. Choking sobs erupted from my body as all the anger, hurt, and humiliation of the last few days poured out once more. I felt ice-cold hands gripped me and adjust me so I was cradle to an even colder body as I sobbed.

A burning sensation that was in my chest turn into a throbbing ache as I heard a long mournful howl near the house. I cried myself to sleep while I was rocked in the ice cold arms and the mournful howls where joined by a chorus of others.


	12. Graduation

**A/N: Bonjour! I hope you guys like this chapter. I actually rewrote this chapter and went into another direction than the original version because I did not like it after proofreading it for the tenth time. I really hope you guys like where I go with this story. There is a cliffhanger and a time line jump in this chapter so be prepared. Thank you all who are still on this crazy journey with me and every review, follow, ****favorites alert does not go unnoticed. I truly appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: This is purely fiction and written solely for my pleasure. I do not own Twilight, characters, or places mention in the story except my OC, Janae.**

Chapter 11

**Six months later…..**

They say that when the heart is hurt only time can heal the wound. They lied. It's been six long months since that day at the Cullen's house and my heart is no better. Sam and Addie thinks that its the imprint pull calling to Jacob.

Jacob. My imprinter, my protector, and apparently my betrothed.

Sam found out what happened and went all ape-shit on both of us. Jacob more so since he is future alpha. According to tribal laws the alpha male must marry his imprint or lose the position of alpha and his family forever bearing his shame. So Jacob ran.

Even the Cullens tried to help with the joining of me and Jacob. Of course one of the Cullens had legitimate reason in Jacob and my union, Edward could have Bella to himself. I am starting become suspicious of Alice reasonings as well. She is like the wedding planner from hell she has already picked out a theme based upon a wedding dress she saw me looking at in one of her visions.

From the night she held me as I cried my eyes out until today Alice has been a constant friend and confidant. She was the one to tell me the Cullen family secret. They were vampires that hunted animals rather than humans.

I was with Alice the night I accepted my first coffee date from Braydon after seeing him again while shopping in Port Angeles. She hates Braydon and told me that I should not fight destiny and that she lived long enough to know that life isn't worth living without your soul mate.

I know Braydon wasn't my soul mate and despises the pack, who has become like family, but at least he isn't putting me on the back burner for another woman. But as much as I hate to admit it, I have been thinking a lot about Jacob during the past two weeks. Hence why Braydon and I broke up over a week ago. I refuse to fall in love with Jacob, but I will not string Braydon along when I am thinking of someone else. Of course he didn't take it so well. In fact the normally quiet Braydon snapped, blaming my obsession with "high schoolers" _(which really stung)_ and bitchy behavior for the demise of our relationship. _God he is such a prick, we hadn't even dated that long!_

It's not my fault every morning when I wake and every evening when I lay on my bed I am reminded of Jacob not that I told Braydon that. It was like the universe deemed that my heart did not ache enough for Jacob. My much anticipated move in my new rental home was filled with grief as I found out the owner was none other than Jacob. It was his grandparents home and willed to him when he turned eighteen, but he decided to have his dad lease it out to earn some money.

My highly perceptive friend _(insert sarcasm_) Alice decided to point out that Jacob and I were destined for each other because I was going to rent the house prior to getting imprinted on. Her nagging became worse after stupid Edward read my thoughts and found out I had not been sleeping the last two weeks because I've been having dreams of Jacob. The sharp pain in my heart which had turned into a dull ache was back and it seemed stronger than ever.

So that's why I am standing here watching everyone dance around me. I was forced to come to Bella's graduation party by Alice. Bella and I have come to some type of understanding with one another since the evening Jacob left, she doesn't mention Jake to me, but I am wondering if Alice and surprisingly Edward who has taken a liking to me had anything to do with it.

"Janae, thanks for coming to my party, it means a lot." Bella told me as I handed her a gift. "Thanks for having me. Have you seen Alice? She said to come find her when I get here." I asked quietly.

"She is upstairs, I'll show-" Bella began before stopping abruptly as her eyes grew wide like saucers. The ache in my heart turned into a burning heat that spread over my body, which only meant one thing.

Jacob.

I turned around and saw Embry, Jacob, and Quil standing behind me. "Sup, chica. Where you been all week? The pack was starting to think you were mad with us or something." Quil asked as he gave me a bear hug. When Jacob walked up to me, I decided an evasive move was in order.

"Bella, I need to go. Tell Alice I'll call her later. " I flung over my shoulder and bolted towards the door. I felt a hot hand pull me back into the house and turn me around.

"Janae, wait. You need to be around him a little longer so the pain can ease completely. Though it could take longer because you guys have been away from each other for so long. Plus, Sam sent us to ride back with you. It's not safe to ride back by yourself when there are leeches running around." Quil said gently.

I rolled my eyes and let Quil lead me back into the party where he left me in the kitchen to find everyone else. I waited ten minutes and decided that I was tired hanging in the kitchen. I walked around the corner and saw Edward walk away with an irritated expression on his face. "Janae, don't go in there. It will just make you upset. Alice said to go in her room and get the bag off of her bed. " Edward chided as he pulled me in the opposite direction. _Let me guess Bella is hugged up with Jacob! Figures our little truce wouldn't last when he got back. Wonder if she told him about the engagement!_

Edward smirked and said, "You forgot I can read your thoughts. The answer is yes to all your statements except the last one."

A pang of jealousy and hurt stabbed at my already tender heart causing the dull ache to return. _Why do I care what Jacob does?_

"Because you are in love with him and you are scared that you will have to watch him choose Bella." Edward said thoughtfully. Something broke inside of me when the realization of his words hit home. The sharp pain of heart break washed over me two folds. I saw Jacob flying towards me and felt myself being pulled into his arms.

The pain began to wane as Jacob's body heat and scent enveloped my senses. "What the hell did you to her?" Jacob snapped his body beginning to tremble as he took deep breathes to calm himself. "Jacob, stop he did nothing wrong. I'm just not feeling well. I'm heading home now," I said pushing myself away from him. "Jake, Esme is taking pictures for my album, I was hoping you take a few with me." Bella asked walking up behind us.

"Not now Bella, "Jacob said flatly as he stared intensely in my eyes if he was searching for something. "Jacob, go take pictures with Bella. I mean she is your best friend and you haven't seen her in months." I dismissed as I headed towards the front door. Edward grabbed my arm, but immediately let go when Jacob began growling. "Janae, wait Alice wants yo-" Edward started, but got quiet with my glare. "I have a headache and I want to go home. "I snapped as I walked away from the two as the insults began to fly.

I stepped outside to my Jeep and climbed in. Well this has been a sucky beginning to what I am sure to be a sucky evening. I was so lost in my thoughts while driving I almost didn't see him standing there in enough time to brake.

I climbed out the car to face the apparent suicidal man standing with his back turned to oncoming traffic. "Sir, are you okay? It's dark and I almost didn't see you in the road. Do you need me to call someone for you?" I asked walking closer. I heard howls in the forest not to far from me.

The man slowly turned around as another chorus of howls rang out. I felt sick with realization that it was the face of a man I knew very well. A face with beautiful green eyes that once held love and life in it instead of the sickly, evil gleam of the red eyes it sported.

His too pink lips curled over his perfectly white teeth as he took in my appearance. He stepped closer to me as the moonlight gleamed on his marble-like skin. There was no way I could not deny that the man standing in front of me was Braydon.


	13. Beautiful Irony

**A/N: Buenas Noches everyone! I totally blame my desire for an advance ticket of the Twilight Marathon saga and tedious school work for the lack of update. So here is the new chapter with some juicy tidbits to make up for the lack of new chapters. There is some sexual content in this chapter so if you are uncomfortable with said material please turn back now. And as always thank you for all you support, reviews, and alerts. They mean so much to me! **

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 13

Darkness. Utter darkness is what I saw. Last I remember, I had walked off the edge of the cliff and landed in the dark, freezing water below. I was pretty sure I was going to die as I blacked out under the water.

I could hear voices yelling around me to wake up and not to be dead. I even thought I heard Leah's sorrowful pleas saying I couldn't die because I was her best friend and when I wake up she was going to kick my ass. Then it was as if liquid fire was coursing through my veins as I felt lips brush against my face murmuring me not to leave them and it was all their fault.

My eyes flew open as I began coughing up the salty ocean water. I saw through my blurry vision I was surrounded by Leah, Seth, Alice, Embry, Quil, and was being held by Jacob. "I-I am soo co-cold." I barely got out through my chattering teeth. I freezing even though I could feel Jacob's above average temperature through my wet clothes.

"Leah and Seth take her home. Embry, Quil come with me and Alice to meet Carlisle at the treaty line. We are going to lead him back to Janae's house." Jacob order as he passed me over to Leah. I think I am starting to feel the affects of being too cold as I felt tired and weak. I felt Leah stand up and began to jog away with me in her arms.

"Sam is going to go ballistic if you have two le-Cullens crossing over the line. We are already breaking the treaty as it is." I heard Embry state thoughtfully as Leah jogged away.

"Fuck the treaty!" I heard Jacob growl as I blacked out once more.

* * *

I am so hot! God, I felt like I was in a sauna or someone had thrown on too many electric blankets on me. I opened my eyes and see I was in my own room. I felt strong arms pull me closer to an extremely hot body. The smell of pine and rain filled my senses.

Jacob.

I think that in any normal situation this would have been sweet, but it seems that in our situation it will only become bittersweet moment. One that would end with one of us being hurt and angry because of the other's actions.

Like right now. Which is when I realized that I felt way too much skin on skin contact from Jacob including his morning wood digging in my butt since we were practically spooning.

"Jacob, why the hell are you naked in my bed?" I screamed as I fought to get out of his arms. I could practically envision that stupid smirk on his face as he groggily replied," The better question would be what the hell were you thinking jumping off that cliff? Had Leah gotten there a second later you could have been dead."

"I was trying to not to become a new member of the undead society, Einstein. Unlike your precious Bella, I don't think becoming a vampire is the new fashion trend. And you still have not explain why we are both naked with you spooning my ass?" I retorted sarcastically as I sat up and looked at him, wrapping the sheets around my chest.

He narrowed his eyes at me for the Bella comment and then calmly replied, "Speaking of vampires, who was that one vampire? He seemed to know you quite well_." Figures the jerk would totally hear anything about Bella and not his being naked in my bed. Then has a nerve to question who I know. Ass!_

"A friend. Did you guys destroy him? Or am I going to have a babysitter?" I quickly replied trying to maintain an innocent expression on my face.

Jacob eyes flashed with anger as he sat up and growled, "Don't lie to me! Did you forget that I sense everything you feel? Not to mention I can hear how fast your heart is beating, which tells me you are most likely lying."

Jacob's phone ringing interrupted the tense atmosphere between me and Jacob. When he reached for his phone and his expression changed I decided now was the time to make a run for it.

I could tell by his expression that it must be Bella. The one time I don't mind her interruptions because I knew Jacob would be pissed if he found out that Braydon was my ex; which I am going to kill everyone who left it up to me to tell him that I dated his old Literature teacher. I grabbed some clothes from the dresser and walked into the bathroom. I turned and locked door to keep me from getting any unwanted intruders, mainly Jacob.

I had only been in the shower for a few minutes when I heard a loud popping noise and the door slamming into the wall. _Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away._

"Are you sure you were just friends, Janae? Because in this picture you sure look awfully damn close," Jacob growled as he hurled the pictured at the wall causing a squeak to escape me. _Stupid wolf temper!_

"That really doesn't matter now, does it Jacob? Since he is a vampire and wants to kill me." I hissed out finishing washing myself and grabbing a towel.

I wrapped the towel around myself before picking up my clothes and heading back into the master bedroom.

Jacob roughly grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him while snarling out, "It does since I already told you I love you and won't share you with anyone else."

I let out a shocked gasp as Jacob slung me towards the bed and ripped the towel away from my body. I tried to crawl away from him even though I knew I wouldn't get far. _Shit, I should've got dressed and left instead of getting in the shower!_

I felt Jacob pull me back towards him and roll me under his body. I felt wetness seeping in between my legs as Jacob repositioned himself, so his erection was lined up with my opening.

"I heard what you said on the cliffs last night and I told you I would prove you felt the same way. If I have to make you scream it then so be it." Jacob growled eyes growing darker with lust and something else I could not place.

I screamed when I felt him sheathed himself within me.


	14. Make You Scream

**A/N: Buenas Noches everyone! I totally blame my desire for an advance ticket of the Twilight Marathon saga and tedious school work for the lack of update. So here is the new chapter with some juicy tidbits to make up for the lack of new chapters. There is some sexual content in this chapter so if you are uncomfortable with said material please turn back now. And as always thank you for all you support, reviews, and alerts. They mean so much to me! **

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 13

Darkness. Utter darkness is what I saw. Last I remember, I had walked off the edge of the cliff and landed in the dark, freezing water below. I was pretty sure I was going to die as I blacked out under the water.

I could hear voices yelling around me to wake up and not to be dead. I even thought I heard Leah's sorrowful pleas saying I couldn't die because I was her best friend and when I wake up she was going to kick my ass. Then it was as if liquid fire was coursing through my veins as I felt lips brush against my face murmuring me not to leave them and it was all their fault.

My eyes flew open as I began coughing up the salty ocean water. I saw through my blurry vision I was surrounded by Leah, Seth, Alice, Embry, Quil, and was being held by Jacob. "I-I am soo co-cold." I barely got out through my chattering teeth. I freezing even though I could feel Jacob's above average temperature through my wet clothes.

"Leah and Seth take her home. Embry, Quil come with me and Alice to meet Carlisle at the treaty line. We are going to lead him back to Janae's house." Jacob order as he passed me over to Leah. I think I am starting to feel the affects of being too cold as I felt tired and weak. I felt Leah stand up and began to jog away with me in her arms.

"Sam is going to go ballistic if you have two le-Cullens crossing over the line. We are already breaking the treaty as it is." I heard Embry state thoughtfully as Leah jogged away.

"Fuck the treaty!" I heard Jacob growl as I blacked out once more.

* * *

I am so hot! God, I felt like I was in a sauna or someone had thrown on too many electric blankets on me. I opened my eyes and see I was in my own room. I felt strong arms pull me closer to an extremely hot body. The smell of pine and rain filled my senses.

Jacob.

I think that in any normal situation this would have been sweet, but it seems that in our situation it will only become bittersweet moment. One that would end with one of us being hurt and angry because of the other's actions.

Like right now. Which is when I realized that I felt way too much skin on skin contact from Jacob including his morning wood digging in my butt since we were practically spooning.

"Jacob, why the hell are you naked in my bed?" I screamed as I fought to get out of his arms. I could practically envision that stupid smirk on his face as he groggily replied," The better question would be what the hell were you thinking jumping off that cliff? Had Leah gotten there a second later you could have been dead."

"I was trying to not to become a new member of the undead society, Einstein. Unlike your precious Bella, I don't think becoming a vampire is the new fashion trend. And you still have not explain why we are both naked with you spooning my ass?" I retorted sarcastically as I sat up and looked at him, wrapping the sheets around my chest.

He narrowed his eyes at me for the Bella comment and then calmly replied, "Speaking of vampires, who was that one vampire? He seemed to know you quite well_." Figures the jerk would totally hear anything about Bella and not his being naked in my bed. Then has a nerve to question who I know. Ass!_

"A friend. Did you guys destroy him? Or am I going to have a babysitter?" I quickly replied trying to maintain an innocent expression on my face.

Jacob eyes flashed with anger as he sat up and growled, "Don't lie to me! Did you forget that I sense everything you feel? Not to mention I can hear how fast your heart is beating, which tells me you are most likely lying."

Jacob's phone ringing interrupted the tense atmosphere between me and Jacob. When he reached for his phone and his expression changed I decided now was the time to make a run for it.

I could tell by his expression that it must be Bella. The one time I don't mind her interruptions because I knew Jacob would be pissed if he found out that Braydon was my ex; which I am going to kill everyone who left it up to me to tell him that I dated his old Literature teacher. I grabbed some clothes from the dresser and walked into the bathroom. I turned and locked door to keep me from getting any unwanted intruders, mainly Jacob.

I had only been in the shower for a few minutes when I heard a loud popping noise and the door slamming into the wall. _Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away._

"Are you sure you were just friends, Janae? Because in this picture you sure look awfully damn close," Jacob growled as he hurled the pictured at the wall causing a squeak to escape me. _Stupid wolf temper!_

"That really doesn't matter now, does it Jacob? Since he is a vampire and wants to kill me." I hissed out finishing washing myself and grabbing a towel.

I wrapped the towel around myself before picking up my clothes and heading back into the master bedroom.

Jacob roughly grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him while snarling out, "It does since I already told you I love you and won't share you with anyone else."

I let out a shocked gasp as Jacob slung me towards the bed and ripped the towel away from my body. I tried to crawl away from him even though I knew I wouldn't get far. _Shit, I should've got dressed and left instead of getting in the shower!_

I felt Jacob pull me back towards him and roll me under his body. I felt wetness seeping in between my leg as Jacob repositioned himself, so his erection was lined up with my opening.

"I heard what you said on the cliffs last night and I told you I would prove you felt the same way. If I have to make you scream it then so be it." Jacob growled eyes growing darker with lust and something else I could not place.

I screamed when I felt him fully sheathed himself in me.


	15. Lingering Regrets

**A/N: Good Morning everyone, here is the latest update. There is some mature content and themes in this chapter so if you are not old enough to read said material or its not appealing to you, please turn back now. Thank you guys for all your continued support you have given me whether it has been reviews, pm, ****follows, or favorites. I am eternally grateful.**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 14

I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I didn't even recognize my own voice when moans escaped from my lips as I matched Jacob's every movements. He long since changed his pace when he saw I was crying from the odd mixture of pain versus pleasure his earlier thrusts and large size were causing. I could hear myself repeating Jacob's name like a mantra as a heated explosion ripped through my body leaving a trail of stars in my eyes. My haze of lust began to clear from my mind as I felt Jacob trembling from his own release.

Neither of us said anything for a minute, the only sound I could hear was the blood pumping in my ears. I have never in my life felt anything so incredible and painful at the same time. It was only a matter of time before the reality of what we just did would cause one of us to blow up. I was steeling myself for Jacob to say something hurtful or stupid, but I wasn't prepared for his guilt and confession.

I watched Jacob rolled off of me with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Janae. I lost control. This isn't how I wanted our first time to be," He finally spoke softly. _Well, damn. I've never met a man who was remorseful after having sex with me. Way to boost my self-esteem, Jake._

"Jake, please don't say anything else to ruin the moment. Besides it technically wasn't our first time, we had another moment of angry sex that Bella manage to ruin." I snorted as I pulled a t-shirt on that he handed me.

"No, you don't understand. This was the first time we mated. You're in _heat_ and my wolf mated you. I should have left when you were in the shower. But I couldn't, you smelled so damn good and my wolf wouldn't let me leave. Then I saw the picture on your dresser with you and him. I lost it. Even now I am struggling for control and it physically hurts. I need to leave. Don't tell anyone what happened here. Not even Leah." Jacob responded remorsefully as he buttoned his cutoffs and grabbed his shoes.

"Are you kidding me? You tell me, you mated me and I'm in heat after we have sex, but won't explain what any of it means. Then have the nerve to tell me not tell my best friend who happens to be a wolf as well. At least Leah could help me understand!" I snapped at him, narrowing my eyes as I grabbed his arm before he walked out of my room. By the way his face hardened, I could tell that I was crossing a dangerous road.

"It means that if I don't get out of here right now, I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight and I know you're pregnant, "Jacob growled as he slammed my back against the wall and kissed me roughly. Before I had the chance to react, he had pushed off of me and was flying out the door. It wasn't even a minute later when I heard heavy footfalls and an angry howls filling the air.

* * *

I can't understand it, how can I be so hungry and nauseated at the same time? I was lying on the couch at the Clearwater's watching tv, while Leah and Sue made dinner. I found out that I was pregnant three weeks ago after Addie made me take a pregnancy test when I did nothing but throw up for four days straight. And since Jacob isn't exactly normal and his genes will probably be more dominant, Seth suggested I see Carlisle as my doctor.

Then that's when Carlisle gave me the joyous news after my eleven week ultrasound last week; I had to be on bed rest because he was concern on how my body is handling the pregnancy. So I am stuck being waited on hand and foot for the next six months. I hate it since Leah insisted on me having someone constantly with me. My saving grace has been all of the Clearwaters. They take turns watching over me, Seth a little less than others to prevent the pack from finding out. Addie helps as much she can, as she doesn't want Dr. Dare or Billy finding out.

I haven't told Jacob yet. Actually no one knows except Seth, Leah, Sue, and Addie. I am not sure how Leah and Seth have been keeping out of the pack mind, but they have. Though I am questioning whether Sam has figured it out yet, because he's been questioning my weekly visits to see Carlisle. I pretend it's to see Alice and make sure that I see Carlisle whenever Edward isn't home since I can't trust him not to tell Bella. That is all I need for big mouth to go spill to Jacob before I tell him and he starts acting like a possessive ass yet again. Even though I will admit my out of control hormones have me thinking about asking Jacob for a repeat performance of his last possessive act despite not being able to walk right for a day and getting me knocked up.

I am eternally grateful to Sue and Addie for their silence. Sue and Addie explained why Jacob wanted me not to tell anyone about what happen between us, because in the tribe's eyes I am considered his wife after he mated me. Now that I am pregnant the council would be forced to make us legally wed in a tribal ceremony or wedding if I want Jacob to claim our baby as his own because of he is technically Alpha and future chief.

Sue is the only elder that felt that forcing us to marry when Sam first suggested it, would only hurt us both since we keep fighting the imprint. So this last week I have been trying to find a place to live closer to Forks to prevent anyone from realizing my pregnancy before I figure out what is best for my baby in this situation.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I watch Seth plop down on the couch by my feet and pull them in his lap with a cheesy grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him as he began giving me one of the best foot massages I have ever felt. _This kid is going to make a great husband some day._

"Carlisle said that foot massages are really good for pregnant women, it helps keep down the swelling and helps them to relax. Alice gave me a book to give you to read about babies and told me to tell you that she going to start a scrapbook for the baby." Seth said sheepishly as I flipped through the channels, rolling my eyes.

Alice has declared that between her, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Addie, Sue, Leah, and Seth my baby will want for nothing. Though I always felt a pang in my heart because it should have Jacob telling me that.

"Hey, Jackass be careful where you are massaging or you will make her go into labor. And come help set the table, "Leah shouted from the dining room as she laid some plates down.

"I know what I'm doing, Leah. Carlisle showed me how to do it the right way." Seth said rolling eyes at his sister. Seth dropped my foot when someone began to knock on the door rather hard.

Leah looked like she seen a ghost as she peeked out the windows to see who it was. "Janae, I got to get you to the table. It's Sam and Jared. Stay in your seat the whole time so they don't see your baby bump," Leah whispered. I stood up slowly to prevent me having one of my dizzy spells and walked over slowly to the table with Leah who was making sure I don't fall.

"Sam and Jared, man did you smell mom's lasagna and decided to investigate?" I heard Seth say as he open the door.

"Real smooth, numbnuts. Real smooth." Leah muttered as she walked into the kitchen after helping me hid my stomach.

Jacob's stupid wolf genes are causing me to measure larger than the average twelve week woman. I am already wearing maternity clothes. _I change my mind I am so swearing off sex with Jacob for all eternity, I going to have to wear sweats and baggy shirts at the rate I am going._

I began to feel slightly uncomfortable as I watch Sam and Jared enter the dining room, sitting down in some chairs.

"The pack really misses you, Janae. We haven't seen you in almost a month we were concerned. How are things going?" Sam began breaking the uncomfortable silence. "It's okay. Just enjoying my last little bit of time before I have to teach again. " I reassured looking down at the table. "Old Quil, Billy, and Luke wants to know how are things going with Jacob? He says you guys spend a lot of time together. We are hoping now that this leech battle is over and Bella will be married soon that you have decided on accepting your role as Jacob's imprint." Sam announced watching my facial expressions for an answer.

When Seth attempted to change the subject, Jared glared at him until he went silent. I looked over for Leah and Sue for help, but they looked as shocked as me. I could feel my heart racing and the sickening metallic taste of nausea beginning to creep into my mouth. _Can't believe that ass would lie like that, knowing Sam would verify. Just cause I have feelings for him doesn't mean that I am willing to lie for him especially since we all know he has been with Bella._

I was getting ready to give Sam a reply that I hope was believable when his eyes went wide and then narrow into slits. "Is someone tapping? It's getting really annoying. It is making it hard to think." Sam said rather irritated. Seth made the stupid mistake of looking over at me guiltily and holding my stare. I was hoping Sam did not see the exchange, but I realize wrong when Sam pulled my chair out and place a hand on my stomach.

Leah and Sue both flew into the dining room when Sam grounded out, "How far are you?"

_Damn, he found out!_


	16. Alone Without A Goodbye

**A/N: Happy Columbus Day! Here is the latest chapter update to the story! I hope you guys enjoy it. And always I like to thank you all who have reviewed, followed the story, or added it to your favorites. I am ever grateful for you support. **

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 15

**Flashback…**

"Sam, you can't be serious," I questioned. "I am sorry Janae, but this has gone on long enough. I thought that this hate relationship you had going with Jacob would end by now, but instead it got you knocked up and him defying my orders." Sam said flatly as he helped me out of the truck. "I am sorry I got pregnant, but I am scared to be with them by myself. I can't even fend one off if they try something. Not to mention school starts next week," I pleaded.

"Enough!" Sam barked out and then ran his hand through his cropped ink black hair several times. He turned me around and pulled me in a tight hug while whispering, " I'm sorry, but you two left me no choice. You are his imprint carrying his child and regardless of how much you two hate each other right now that child deserves both of his parents." _His?_ _ Who says the baby isn't a girl?_ "It's hard trying to protect our land from the leeches and make sure you are well taking care of especially when you don't like to follow doctor's orders." He added completely ignoring my school comment. _I guess it's safe to say I will not be teaching my kindergarten class this year._

_I wanted so badly to ask him how about he used his Alpha voice to command my sorry excuse for an imprinter to stop chasing behind a chick that doesn't want him. If she wants to be changed into a bloodsucker, let her! It's her damn life, what's the big deal? But …I'm too scared to say anything. _

Sam nostrils flared so I know they were close. _The beginning of my end. I can see it now I totally ignore Carlisle order of strict bed rest and cut myself trying to escape. They go into a feeding frenzy and bang! I'll be dead. But at least they'll have something to hang over Jacob's head._

The sound of leaves rustling made me jump a little until I realize that it was Leah Clearwater and her brother Seth stepping out of the forest barefooted. Leah with a grimace etched in her beautiful features and Seth grinning like Cheshire cat.

"Leah and Seth, what are you doing here?" Sam said in a calm voice. "I am not letting her stay with those damn leeches on her own. She doesn't deserve it. Dopey here decided to follow me." Leah replied back while rolling her eyes. "No. We discussed this already, remember it was your plan?" _Wait. What plan?_ "She is to stay with the Cullens because Carlisle can better care for her at his home rather than having to keep shuffling her back and forth over the treaty line. It's not good for the baby and the only way she is to return is if she marries her imprinter." Sam commanded while I snorted loudly. I in turn received a rather nasty glare from Sam.

_He is definitely on a roll today. I wonder if Emily told him no sex or something._

"Even if Jacob is on the ru-, Ouch, Leah what the hell?" Seth whined while rubbing his side. "HE WHAT? And Seth watch your damn mouth!" Sam growled out but didn't continue as a black car was seen coming down the road.

"Leah and Seth, we will discuss this later. Phase back and run a perimeter check." Sam said collecting my things from the truck. _I am glad whichever Cullen has come to pick me up was close I was starting to feel light-headed. _

**Flashback Ends…**

I sat in the passenger seat of Carlisle Cullen's Mercedes S55 AMG, staring gloomily out of the window as we headed back to the Cullen house.

"Janae, I know that things are not how you plan them to be, but I want you to know that we consider you our family. Our home is every bit yours now, I promise you that my family will do everything we can to help you raise this baby. We will not harm you either of you and will do everything to keep you two safe from danger," Carlisle spoke up gently, breaking the silence.

"It isn't your responsibility, it's Jacob's. If any should have the least bit compassion and generosity in this situation is the pack and I can't help but feel a little betrayed by everyone with the exception of Leah and Seth. I mean I am pregnant with your enemies baby and have no ties or relation to any of you, why are you doing this for me?"

Carlisle smiled as he looked over to his left in the trees before sighing.

"Leah and Seth disobeyed a direct command from Sam to follow you here. You may not realize it Janae, but you are very special. Leah is willing to risk everything to follow you because she cares deeply for you. If Bella called Jacob her sun; you would be Leah's air. She needs your friendship, your honesty, and compassion. Things that she was missing with her pack brothers and life. It's those qualities that Jacob fell in love with. Despite all that he has done to you, you still care. It is those traits that make my family care for you like one of our own. You are honest enough to voice your fears while being kind enough not to judge our kind. Even after knowing what we are and our relation with the pack you still befriended Alice." Carlisle explained as he pulled the car in front of the house.

"But how is that fair to you guys? The pack always talk about helping one another and the people of La Push first, but at the slightest hitch to Sam's power hungry mission I am dropped like a bad habit. Then it's the Cullens and the outsiders of the pack to the rescue. And Jacob doesn't love me, he loves Bella," I point out as Carlisle climbs at the car.

"Jacob thinks he loves Bella. But in all actually he loves you. There are many forms of love humans share amongst each other and a lot times they get mixed up. What Jacob has for Bella is philia love or familial devotion similar to what our family has for you, but what Jacob feels for you is what one would called agape love also known as true love, "Carlisle replied opening my door.

"You mean like the love described in Corinthians chapter thirteen of the Bible?" I questioned. "Yes in a sense," Carlisle chuckled as he helped me out of the car.

"It's about time you and the pup got here, mama wolf!" Emmett greeted as he came bounding down the front steps to the Cullen's house. I heard Carlisle chuckling softly when I let out a squeal when Emmett picked me up and ran into the house.

"Emmett, I said be gentle. You could have hurt the baby," Rosalie glared at Emmett, who eased me onto the Cullen's couch. "What? What I do?" Emmett asked in confusion as Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Rosalie, really. He just startled me that's all," I rushed to defend Emmett. Rosalie looked as if she was going to slap him. "If you say so. Our house tends to be a little cold since we can't feel temperatures, so wrap up in this blanket. Here is the remote control and dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Rosalie replied, while grabbing Emmett and leading him out of the room. I heard Emmett yell loudly when I heard a loud resonating smack from the kitchen. I laugh at his exaggeration and snuggled at into the blanket while flipping the channels to something to hold the sadness I had pent up at bay.

I caught someone marching up to me at the corner of my eye and when I turn my head around, my face was met with a strong slap.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't been such a slut and upset him, he wouldn't have ran away! He's gone now for good, I hope you are happy!" Bella yelled at me. _Well I guess Paul is wrong. The normally mousy Bella does have a pair and knows how to use them_.

"If I'm a slut what does that make you? I am not leading a man on while engaged to be married to another! Not to mention technically I am married to Jacob, so if we fuck to kingdom come it isn't any of your business." I snap back bitterly as I sat up.

Every Cullen member seem to appear out of thin air with Edward pulling a wide eye Bella back from me.

"Bella love, please let's go to my room and talk. We need to discuss some things," Edward tried to calm a shaking Bella down.

"No! Not until she tells me what she did! In fact why are you here in the first place? I thought imprints aren't allowed on Cullen territory without their imprinter?" Bella bit out while glaring daggers in my direction.

"What I did? You want to know what I did?" I raised my voice angrily as I began to untangle myself from the blanket. "Janae, your condition does not allow you room to be so upset. Edward it may be best to take Bella, home now." Carlisle said gently as tried to prevent me from jumping up from the couch.

"No Carlisle! I have done nothing but give Jacob want he wanted. HE imprinted on me and told me to leave him alone. HE became a jealous ass whenever someone so much as looked at me despite being all up your butt crack. HE marked me and initiated sex whenever we had it. HE was the one who decided to mate with me when I was heat without telling me. HE was the one that ran away leaving me here alone again without so much as a goodbye or fuck you. HE was the one that left me before I had a chance to tell him I was pregnant!" I sobbed, hot salty tears running down my face.

I felt all the emotions I had been trying to hold back crash over me in waves as my body was wrecked with sobs. Esme crossed the room and pulled me in her arms letting me sob in her arms while Carlisle wraps my blanket around me.

Every other Cullen looks at Bella and Edward with disgust, as Alice glared at them. "This all your fault, Edward! You need to tell Bella the truth! If she some much as get a headache because of this, I will personally light your ass on fire." She snarled out. Edward hung his head down and ran a pale hand through his bronze colored hair.

"It wasn't Janae's fault that Jacob ran away, it was mine. The wedding invitations finally came in the mail two days ago and I sent him one." Edward admitted quietly.

"How could you?" I heard Bella wail loudly.


	17. Morning Sickness

**A/N: Good Day all, Here is the latest update! I love reading you guys reviews, I really do. You guys are so funny! But they are also encouraging as well. Thank you everyone for all your support, follows, favorite author/story alerts. Taurus Pixie, you are ever so welcome! I really meant it, your story is awesome. Don't keep us in suspense for too long ;) . Well I think covered everything, so on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 16

I took slow and easy breaths to help calm myself down after Esme and Carlisle told me that this was not good for my baby. I looked over at Edward who watched me with such sad eyes. I didn't even feel any anger towards him, he was just as much of victim in this as I was. I couldn't even imagine having to be in his shoes watching Bella and Jacob when he could read Jacob's mind.

"Jacob deserves to know the truth, Bella. That you do not reciprocate his feelings and he can finally move on without any regrets. This obsession you have with each other is a dangerous game that will only end with someone hurt. The victim more than likely being his child. That baby does not deserve that nor does Janae," Edward explained, looking at Bella with such a pained expression.

Bella never lifted her eyes off the ground in fact her shoulders were trembling and her pale fists were clenched. It took me a minute to realize that she was crying.

"You don't think that I know that. I love you Edward and yes in a way I love Jacob, but not more than you. When you left me, Jacob was there for me. He was the painkiller for the hole in my heart and I became addicted. Then Jacob had to kiss me the day of the newborn battle after I was ready to get married. I realized it made me question was I really prepared to let him go," Bella cried bitterly.

"Bella, if you feel any regrets than we don't have to this, you can still be human," Edward offered with hurt readable in his eyes. Every single person in the room watched the scene with an array of emotions played on their faces.

"I want to be with you Edward. I will miss Jacob, but he isn't worth losing you over. But I really wish you would've let me do it, so I can say goodbye properly. Now I may never be able to say it and he'll hate me for the rest of eternity. Can you blame me for wanting to spend as much time as possible with him? It may sound selfish to you all and most of all to you Janae, but I couldn't help it. " Bella mumbled.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place, Bella? It could have saved a lot people from heartache." I finally spoke up narrowing my eyes at this selfish bitch in front of me, somehow I did not believe her little speech and felt there was more to it. Edward gave me a look that said try to be nice.

"Because I knew he wouldn't listen. It was better to lie and act like he had a chance so he wouldn't stop talking to me. I guess I owe you apology. If I knew you were pregnant I would have admitted the truth to Jacob. I am really sorry Janae." Bella said with a tear stained face as she came near me.

"Bella, please stop," I said voice cracking. I felt really dizzy and warm all of the sudden, watching her movements were doing nothing but making me feel worse. I seen Edward look funny at me and try to pull Bella back as if trying to protect her.

"Janae, don't hate me. I promise if I knew, I would have made him help you. You shouldn't have to raise a child alone," Bella pleaded as she tried to break free from Edward's grip.

I tried to take deep breaths to calm the dizziness, but Bella's wiggling only sealed the deal. I threw up all over her and Edward, much to every Cullen except for Esme and Carlisle's amusement.

"I am so sorry, Bella. I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't stop," I apologized tears of embarrassment getting ready to pour out of my eyes. _If they didn't hate me earlier then the both of them will now. _

"It's alright Janae. I don't know much about babies or stuff like that, but I heard morning sickness is a way of life," Bella offered with a small smile. Though I could see that very satisfied smirk of Jasper's as he slide out of the room. _Stupid mood control!_

"Janae, are you feeling better? Or do you still feel sick?" Carlisle asked looking me over for any signs of discomfort.

"I'm not nauseous anymore, but really hungry," I admitted, pulling the covers off my legs. I moved to stand up and felt a pair of ice-cold hands stopping me.

"Edward and Bella, clean this mess up since it's your fault she got sick. Janae, don't even think about getting up without some help. You're on bed rest young lady and I expect you to follow it at all times. No getting up unless one of us or Leah and Seth are here to help you," Esme said in a stern tone. Carlisle chuckled and kissed Esme hand.

"I just needed to wash my mouth out if you don't mind. I didn't want to eat eggplant Parmesan with vomit taste in my mouth," I meekly replied avoiding, Esme intense glare. Edward having already grabbed some cleaning supplies was helping Bella clean up my mess off the floor and holding Bella's book bag towards her.

"I will fix you a plate Janae and Alice will help you to the bathroom. And you have company outside, tell them to come in the kitchen if they would like dinner." Esme announced as she headed for the kitchen.

"I am going to go hunting tonight if anyone who wants to join me, I'll be leaving in an hour," Carlisle announced as he helped me up. _I hate this! I am not a piece of glass. _Alice walked with me as I made my way into the bathroom off the living room and rinse my mouth out.

"What about Janae? Someone is going to have to stay with Janae, to make sure she follows Carlisle's orders," Bella asked thoughtfully, I could have sworn I seen a very devilish grin on her face when I was walking back in to the living room. _That little snitch, how did she know I would totally ignore orders once I was alone? Payback is a bitch Bella!_

Edward looked at me and said, "Because it is the same thing she would have done. But do you really think that we trust that you would follow Carlisle's orders without us being in the house?" Bella and Emmett started snickering when I threw a pillow at Edward. "Leah and Seth will take turns staying with her and Alice will be in the house as well," Carlisle said with a smile, placing my feet on a pillow.

The room got deadly silent when everyone seen Alice sway and hum with her eyes closed. I knew from Edward's facial expression she was having a strange vision, but I couldn't place why I thought it had to do with me. My little hunch was proven right, when Alice looked at me with such sad eyes. "Alice, what did you see?" I heard Bella call to her. I swore if vampires could cry Edward and Alice would be doubled over in sobs.

"Janae's death." Alice sobbed out.


	18. Grim Future

**A/N: Good Morning all! I made a long chapter to make up for the cliffhanger ending last chapter. I was so scared one of you would slap me for the cliffhanger after reading some of your reviews, LOl! So here is the newest chapter, don't worry I won't be leaving you hanging this time. Thank you guys for the continued support!**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 17

"What the hell do you mean her death, Leech?" Leah screams, she was trembling from head to toe. "Leah, name calling is not necessary and it's rude. Calm down before you phase and end up hurting the two and a half humans in the room." I spoke up trying to diffuse a potentially bad situation.

Edward and Emmett snicker at my comment, while Bella watches both of the wolves in the room wearily. _I guess she does own a little common sense, she is afraid of Leah's wolf form. Too bad she doesn't have that same fear for vampires. _I can tell Edward heard my thoughts because he glanced over at me and chuckled.

"How can you act so calmly? Do you understand that you are not a wolf or a vampire, so when you get seriously injured it means death? There is no coming back unless you want to be a sparkly ass leech and even that happening in time is a small possibility," Leah snapped.

"I act calmly because Alice has told me in the past that her visions are subjective. They always change. Take all the visions she had for Bella, she saw that she was going to change Bella into a human after they get back from Italy, but Edward's going to do it on their honeymoon. She saw Bella jump off a cliff and die, but Jacob pulled her from the water," I tried to reassure Leah.

Leah just growled while Seth looked away. "Alice, maybe if you tell us what you saw maybe we all could help," Esme announced as she pulled a small trolley with food on it towards me. I sat up on my own, quickly earning a glare from Esme and Alice. I dug in to my food immediately and was shocked I ate so much so quickly. _This kid was making me eat like his father. Wait did I just say his?_

"That's the thing! I didn't see everything! All I saw was Janae smiling and twirling in a white dress as if she was dancing. It was sometime around midday or afternoon. There were flowers everywhere and music playing, it was enchanting. Then it was evening and I saw her outside our home in that same dress dead. Her stomach had been ripped open, she had cuts all over body. That was not the worst part. I saw Jacob in it, He was crying, holding Janae's body and begging Edward to kill him. He said he rather join her in the hereafter than live an eternity without her," Alice explained, her head hanging down.

"What about the baby? Was Janae still pregnant? What else did you see?" Bella asked looking directly at Edward with narrowed eyes. I wonder if she thinks he is holding back information like I'm starting to feel.

"I didn't see the baby, Carlisle, or you for that matter. Emmett was holding Rosalie who was clearly upset and what was left of Esme laid around where Janae's body was. Jasper and Seth were badly injured, but still in an attack position. Alice was covering Leah's lifeless body with a sheet. Jacob had just arrived and he seen Janae's body hit the ground" Edward finally admitted voice heavy with emotion.

I couldn't feel anything I was numb. I am sure a good ten minutes had past before someone spoke up. I tried not to picture in my head the scene that was explained to me because I knew my heart would break.

I really didn't even care about my own life. I would gladly sacrifice it for my child or my loved ones. I couldn't imagine how everyone must feel because one thing I got from the vision is: Esme and Leah die protecting me. And Jacob arrives too late to save me.

"Was it a newborn? Or perhaps the Volturi?" Carlisle asked, handing me my prenatal vitamins when I indicated I was done with my food.

"I don't know. By all the blood and destruction I would say it was a vampire attack." Alice responds listlessly. Jasper notices her attitude change and I could tell by his face expression he was concentrating on lifting the spirits up in the room.

"Can you tell when this will happened?" Seth asked, speaking up for the first time since Alice explained her vision.

"No. My vision only came to me in parts. I can only assume that the flowers, music, time of day, and dress meant-" Alice began before being cut off by Bella annoucing "It happens at my wedding."

"Alice you said that decisions changed your visions. What if I decide to hold off on the wedding?" Bella asked after a minute of silence had passed.

"I can't ask you to do that Bella. Have your wedding, I don't think that is the missing variable that we need, to figure out what happens," I replied giving her a small smile.

"Janae's right. I think the missing variable is Jacob. Jacob arrived too late. He looked shaggy, unshaven, and gaunt. Meaning it must have been his first time back in La Push since he had left. Maybe his presence here could change the future, I have seen Dr. Dare's mind regarding wolves and their imprints, the wolves are much stronger when they have an imprint. But in Jacob's case he is the rightful Alpha, making him twice as strong than any wolf now regardless of imprint status. He needs to be found and brought here before the wedding. His strength rivals our own and if it is the Volturi, he could easily defeat Felix." Edward spoke thoughtfully.

"I'll go find him, Sam said he was in Northern Canada. I can leave in a few days that will give me time to search for him. The wedding is in four weeks, I should be able make it back with Jacob by then since we are the fastest in the pack. Seth will stay here with you while I am gone. Just do me a favor, do not under any circumstances tell what has happen here to the pack. Sam is known for taking drastic measures, he'll be blaming you guys for this." Leah said getting up, already pulling her shoes off.

"You said Esme and Leah, were dead near Janae. Maybe we need to switch who protects Janae until Jacob gets back. I think it would be best Jasper, Emmett, and Alice protects Janae. " Carlisle spoke up for the first time, his butterscotch eyes looking dark from deep thought. Everyone seemed to flutter around as those going hunting, went to prepare themselves and my protection detail got themselves comfortable.

I was concerned about one person in all this and it was surprisingly Bella. I managed to ruin her big day and couldn't help, but feel bad for it. She told everyone she would watch me while they discuss a few things with Leah as I drifted in and out of sleep on the couch.

Sometime around ten, Bella woke me up to tell me that she was leaving for the night and Seth and Alice were here with me. I frankly was shocked behind her change of behavior. Maybe she was trying to be nice, but only time will tell.

"Leah, don't tell Jacob Janae's is pregnant," Bella called out quietly as Leah headed towards the back door to leave as well. I think she thought I fell back to sleep.

"Why? Is it because you want one final romp with him or are you jealous that Janae was able to do something you won't be able to do with your marble statue? " Leah snarled as she stormed into the kitchen where Bella had walked into.

"I know you think that I am lying, but I honestly want to make peace. I was selfish and wrong. This is all my fault and I want to do all I can do to make this right. But I am telling you now that if you tell Jacob that Janae is pregnant, he will feel guilty and will not come back with you regardless of the imprint," I could hear Bella whisper.

"Don't pretend to act like you know Jacob so well because if you did you wouldn't had been such a bitch to him and help ruin his relationship with his imprint. He did all of this to her for you! He is still an ass and selfish as well, but he really thought he had a chance, now he is off in some God forsaken part of Canada living life as a damn fleabag! So you can take your apology and shove it up your clumsy, pale, sparkly leech-loving ass!" Leah whispered yell loud enough where I can catch pieces of the conversation.

I swear that Leah needs to get laid, sometimes. "Leah Clearwater, if you do not stop it this minute, I swear when the baby gets here you will lose the privilege of holding her first." I yelled groggily, as I adjusted my body on the couch. Alice suggested I sleep in the living room so I wouldn't feel so claustrophobic in my room and Seth wouldn't be bothered with her vampire smell in such a small place when she checked on us.

I heard Leah grumbling profanity under her breath as she walked out of the door in the kitchen and by the looks of Alice's facial expression as she headed towards the stairs, even the roughest of sailor's would probably blush.

"Go to sleep, Janae. We have to get up early to get fitted for the wedding, you will be harder because they have to take into account you are pregnant and will definitely need to have your gown adjusted in a few weeks." Seth grumbled as he adjusted me so I was laying against a pillow on the arm rest and my feet in his lap, sharing a blanket given to us by Alice.

I let out a slow and shaky breath to keep myself from thinking about the drama that has now become my life. A small smile graced my face when I felt Seth rub my feet in an attempt to calm me down. He must of sensed how stress I was, I am so jealous of his future imprint. It's thoughtful moments like those that show he is going to treat her like a queen.

"Everything's going to be okay Janae, I promise. If we have to leave the state to protect you and the baby, then we will. Leah and I won't let you die, Janae. You are our family and families protect one another. Even if it means dying for each other to accomplish it; now go to sleep before I tell Alice to give you some of the sleeping medicine Carlisle left for you in case you wouldn't cooperate, "Seth said quietly, as he yawned.

I feel asleep to Seth singing some lullaby off-key in Quileute as he continued my foot massage.


	19. Wedding Day Hell

**A/N: Well Good Evening to you all! I have the latest update and it's longer than my usual chapters because I took awhile to update. I am sorry, but I have midterms this week, so I need to take the extra time studying. I will warn you there may be a cliffy in this chapter, but you have to read to find out. I hope you guys like where I am going with this story. Thank guys you so much for all your support, messages, reviews, and alerts I receive. They have been very encouraging! Well on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 18

"I would like to thank you all for coming here to celebrate, Bella and my wedding tomorrow, where my forever after begins." Edward toasted us all. We all raised are glasses even though I shot a glare to Alice as she sipped her glass with a smile because while they were all drinking champagne, I was drinking stupid sparkling grape juice.

"Before we end our dinner, we would like to hand out wedding gifts to everyone here as a thank you for your help and well wishes. Edward disappeared with Carlisle into the living room while Bella passed gifts out from large bags.

"Janae, this one is from me. I hope you like it, I want to thank you forgiving me and giving me another chance, " Bella stated shyly as she handed me a large gift bag.

"Bella, you did not have to get me anything. Oh my God! This is so adorable!" I said with the hugest grin on my face as I began pulling things out of the bag.

In the bag was a handmade blanket with lambs and stars on it, a knitted lamb, matching hat with booties, a matching nursing blanket, and finally a white baby book with a lamb with little stars on it.

"See Bella, I told you she would like it. It was a good choice especially since you don't know the sex of the baby," Renee commented with a smile.

"She is right Bella. I told Carlisle I wanted to be surprised when it came time to find what the baby sex is. I said lambs, stars, and clouds where going to be the theme in the nursery when it was finished, so this works perfectly. Thank you so much!" I cried, my eyes filling with tears. Bella gave me a hug and finished passing out gifts to others, but I couldn't help noticing that she didn't smile as hard as she did with my reactions.

"Janae, my gift is a little too big to bring down here. It's upstairs and whenever you are ready to go to your room, We will take you to it. "Edward announced as he and Carlisle return with smiles on their faces.

"Well I actually am kind of tired and Alice said I had to be up early for my final fitting. So I can actually go upstairs now if everyone doesn't mind." I admitted. I had wanted to go to sleep an hour ago, but I stayed up because I did not want to be rude.

"Go to sleep Janae. I was shocked you lasted this long, I was tired an hour ago and I am not pregnant nor have I been doing work," Bella dismissed with a smile.

"Well I am off for the night. Good night everyone, Renee and Phil it was a pleasure meeting you. Good seeing you again Charlie and I will tell Seth your message. " I yawned out, easing my chair from the table. Both Phil and Renee called out their good byes to me as they began to gather their stuff together since they had an hour ride back to the hotel they were staying at in Port Angeles.

"So Janae, have you heard anything from Jacob now that you are pregnant?" Charlie asked inquisitively as he helped me up from my seat, saving me from the lecture I know I would receive from Esme and Rosalie. Those two have been overly protective of me since Alice couldn't be as attentive as she has been because of the wedding. Bella must have heard the conversation as she walking back into the house from seeing Renee and Phil to the door because she rushed over with a look of horror on her face.

"No. He doesn't know. When his dad and Sam first found out, I begged them not to tell him." I replied sheepishly, looking at the ground. _He probably thinks I am a typical young dumb slut who got knocked up._

"Janae, you really need to tell him the truth. That is his child too. I am sure he would like to be apart of his child's life and Billy too. All he talks about is that baby and how beautiful she is going to be, you would think she was here already." Charlie said with a chuckle. Bella shot her father a look and gave me an apologetic smile.

"She? He thinks I am going to have a girl? I would think that he would be crossing his fingers for a boy since Jacob is the only male to carry on his lineage," I joked lightly to ease the awkwardness of the question, avoiding the whole tell Jacob bit.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing, but he says you remind him of Sarah when she was pregnant with the twins. You have the same beautiful glow." Charlie said with a smile.

"Well, I hope that doesn't mean twins. But I'll take the beautiful glow any day, " I replied back. I could see Bella visibly relaxing when she saw that I was not uncomfortable with the conversation. "Dad, let her get some sleep. She needs to rest she has been up since early this morning and that's not good for the baby," Bella demanded, giving me a grin that said run while you can. " Goodnight Charlie and Bella," I called as I left the dining room followed by Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett.

As soon as I reached the steps to climb them, I heard a nasty hiss from Rosalie. "No climbing stairs. You know you have been carrying the baby in the front and it's made you top heavy. You could fall and kill the both of you. " Rosalie chided as I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, Charlie might see you carry me and that could expose your secret. You know your secret life, as one of the brides of Dracula," I retorted sarcastically. Rosalie just smiled and pointed behind me at Emmett who picked me up in a blurry of movement and carried me upstairs. I now know why they had Jasper follow us, it was to prevent me from making a scene. _I am so getting Seth's sneakers when he gets off of patrol and having Emmett hide them in Rosalie's closet._

Emmett placed me in my front of my door and opened it for me with a bow, "Your room milady," He said with a horrible British accent. Both Rosalie and I rolled our eyes at him, since there is nothing chivalrous about that big oaf. If he was chivalrous than Jacob was a virgin and we all know that is far from the truth, my stomach is proof of his virginal status. I could hear chuckling coming from the stairs that sounded like Edward. _Ugh, I keep forgetting he can read my mind_.

"Stay out of my head Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I yelled, though even if I would have used my normal voice I am sure his vampire hearing would have picked up on it.

Edward's outright laughter as he climbed the stairs showed the truth of my statement. I was lead into my room by Rosalie who had the biggest smile on her face as she held open my closet door. What they called a closet, I called my master bedroom and half of the guest room of my old house.

I peeked into what I realized use to be my closet and saw the most gorgeous nursery ever. The room was painted blue to resemble the night sky with stars, the moon and clouds cradling little sleeping babies all over the walls. There was a handmade wooden crib painted white with white blankets and stuffed lambs, moons, and stars in the crib. A baby mobile with moon and stars hanging from it. A white changing table and rocking chair situated near the window. Rosalie flip the light off in the room and turned on a ceiling light that showed stars and lambs on clouds while playing Brahms's Lullaby.

"Wow, did you do this your self Edward?" I asked in amazement. While I am sure of his artistic vampire skills, but this looks a little too feminine for his handy work.

"I painted the walls while you, Alice, Jasper, and Bella where out today. Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie helped make the furniture and Alice made the linens. Think of this as my way of saying thank you for being a dear friend despite our obvious circumstances. Not too mention it's not every day we vampires can celebrate a birth of a family member," Edward said with a big smile, hugging me gently.

"You guys have done enough! This kid is going to be spoiled from the womb. This room is adorable. Wait a minute, where is the door out?" I began, looking for another door in the room.

"We wanted to give you and Jacob as much privacy as possible while making him feel safe enough to trust us around you and the baby. The only way into the baby's nursery is through your room and we wouldn't barge in without permission," Carlisle spoke up quietly from behind us. I hadn't even heard him enter into the room.

"Who says that Jacob is going to stay in the room with me? All we do is arguing and I don't need the extra headache," I countered, as I walked back to my bed and plopped down.

"Actually, you do more than arguing that round belly is proof of that. Besides it's been several months since you guys, you know, did the deed. I am sure Jacob has some pent up frustration he will need help releasing," Emmett joked while Jasper snickered and Rosalie smacking him in the head. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment as I grabbed some pajamas from my dresser. Esme look appalled and Carlisle just shook his head as the two of them exited my room.

"Ow, Rose what did I do? It's the truth the boy's got needs and she is his wife technically. Come on Rose, you know angry sex is the best sex there is," Emmett protested, rubbing his head as Rosalie shoved him out of my room. Alice hugged me and kissed my cheek before skipping out of my room giving Rosalie a nod towards Edward and Jasper.

"Both of you out! She needs to get some rest. Seth will be back in about twenty minutes, do you think you can manage before then?" Rose asked as she shoved a saluting Edward and Jasper out of the door. "Yes, I am going to dress while sitting down and I am going watch TV until the kid brings my midnight snack," I said with a laugh. She gave me a look that said I better do just that or else before she walked out.

I am not looking forward to the wedding tomorrow because I am sure they are going to be worse than ever with letting me do for myself.

* * *

Well I have to hand it to Alice, the wedding was beautiful and went off without a hitch. If I ever decide to tie the knot, I guess I will use Alice even if she is the wedding planner from hell.

I was now walking around barefooted since my feet where hurting so bad. I am grateful Alice put this long gown on me, no one will see my sure to be swollen feet.

I was glad to see Bella had taken her shoes off as well as Angela Weber and few of her non vampire friends at least I was not alone with my barefooted ways.

I scanned the crowd for the umpteenth time sine the reception started. There was no sign of Jacob, Leah, or even disturbed guest who might feel the need to rip me to pieces. I am beginning to wonder if it was some future date that this was suppose to happen on.

I saw Seth standing with Carlisle and some of the vampires from the Denali Coven. I decided that now was the time to leave as Jessica was going to talk a hole in head about how she can't understand how Edward could marry Bella unless she was pregnant.

Seth saw me making my way over to him and met me half way, "How about we show these non-rhythmic people how we get down in La Push?" Seth said with his goofy grin.

"You are one of those rhythmically challenged people because if I remember right you can't dance, Seth." I snorted, following him to the makeshift dance floor.

I saw Billy and his mom watching us in a amusement as Seth began to twirl me gently and try to perform various moves that did not hurt me.

Then it hit me full force, causing my knees to shake and heat to rush through my body. I didn't have to look around to know Jacob was very near. I was going to mention that tid bit to Seth when I felt his arm tightening around me as he pulled off the dance floor and towards the side of the house where there weren't any guests.

"You can let me go now and be at peace. There is someone else that needs and deserves your attention, " I heard Bella say to a man who had his back to her. He was leaning against a tree with his right arm and his left fist balled in a familiar position.

Even before he turned a around and glared at me with fire blazing in his eyes, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know it was Jacob.

"Why is my imprint on leech lands, Seth?" Jacob growled out as he stormed passed Bella and headed towards us. Even our baby seemed to recognize him by voice because for the first time I felt her moved. _Yes, I said her! I would like a girl, but a healthy baby is fine by me._

He stop midway when he caught Seth's arm around me and me rubbing my belly trying to get our child to move again. Seth quickly shoved me behind him when he saw the murderous facial expression on Jacob's face.

"What the fuck, man?" Jacob roared as he gripped Seth by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

It was as if I was in a movie as the scene in front of me seemed to play out slowly.

I watch as Seth is tossed across the yard and Jacob turns around towards me trembling with pure rage. His eyes were almost black and his breathing came out in harsh pants.

"How the fuck could you do this to me, Janae? I know I've done some pretty selfish shit to you, but nothing compares to this," Jacob growls, blood literally dripping from his hands as he clenched his fist so tightly. He must have took my silence as an admission of guilt or defiance instead of the sheer terror I felt because next thing I knew I was on the ground covered in warm red liquid and Jacob's russet colored wolf form snarling at me. I have never been so frightened of Jacob in my life, but covered in blood made me really want to reconsider if I wanted him back in my life in the current emotional state he was in now.

"Jacob, you can be such an ass sometimes, it's your baby she is pregnant with. Stop it before you hurt Little Jake," Bella weakly rebuked, before collapsing on top of me.

It was then I realized as Leah's wolf sprang from the trees and shielded me from Jacob, that the warm red liquid seeping into my dress was not my own blood. It was Bella's.

She had protected me from Jacob when he phased to close to me.


	20. Aftermath

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Thank you for all your well wishes on my midterms and support with this story. You guys have been great. Here is the latest chapter of the story and I hope it answer some of your questions. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 19

"Jake, man you got to calm down. I know you are angry, but believe me when I say this; you will understand everything if you let us talk to you." I heard Quil say as he rushed out of the woods, blocking Jacob's path to me and Bella.

I saw Embry pop Seth's dislocated shoulder back in place and then repeatedly punch him in the face. "Seth, you are so damn stupid sometimes. Why in the hell would you bring her over here before telling him she was pregnant. Especially since he has seen how you felt about her in the pack mind, all those double patrols and beat downs weren't enough, huh? If this ends ugly kicking your ass is the least I am going to do," the normally calm Embry snapped.

Edward and Carlisle walked up on the scene with unreadable faces. It was like they expected this to happen and have accepted it whether good or bad. When Leah growled at Jacob and bared her fangs, Jacob hightailed it into the woods with Quil, Embry, and Seth following. Leah walked into the woods, but I can tell by the shuffling in the trees that she was still there watching over me.

"Are you okay, Janae?" Carlisle asked as he lifted Bella off of me. "I am so sorry. I should have tried to calm him down, but I was scared. I've never seen him so angry before. This is all my fault." I began to sob out. I felt nauseated and incredibly guilty for the situation, Bella looked like she was going into shock and Edward was surprisingly quiet.

"I am going to have to look at these wounds in the house. She has lost a lot of blood, clean this mess before trouble erupts and I will let you know if it has to happen now." Carlisle spoke quietly.

Edward looked at Bella's unconscious form with a glare before turning towards the garage. Carlisle helped me up and then gently picked Bella up. Before walking in the house he turned towards me and said, "Don't be afraid of Jacob, Janae. Wolves are extremely territorial when it comes to their mates very much like vampires. They can lash out when they feel their mates are violated. We failed to realize too late how Jacob would perceive you walking around with Seth and with no idea you were pregnant. He assumed like any other human would. It seems we all have been deceived in a lot matters."

I nodded before walking towards the garage where Edward had disappeared to. Carlisle's cryptic we all have been deceived message had rang an alarm in my head and I was going to get the answers from Edward, who should be devastated his wife of only an hour had been mauled by a wolf, but wasn't.

"Edward, I am so sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I was so scared I couldn't think straight," I called out as I saw Edward filling buckets with soapy water and bleach.

"Why would I be mad at you for? I am not even mad at Jacob, I am mad at Bella. She purposely exposed you and herself to danger to get what she wanted. I wanted to change her after we came back from our honeymoon and stay in Denali for awhile until she had better control of her thirst. But for the last month, she insisted it happens immediately after we got married and then Alice told me this morning after she had another vision that she was concerned because Bella tried to convince Leah not to tell Jacob you were pregnant," Edward said eyes, cloudy with emotion.

"Wait I'm confused, what does Leah not telling Jacob I'm pregnant have to do with Alice's vision?" I asked in complete confusion.

"Alice had another vision about your death. It was the same situation except Jacob was fighting instead of just arriving. Jacob had been injured and was yelling to a person they knew that killing you, would be no worst than killing him. Bella wasn't in the vision again and Alice vision was in broken parts. I can't read Bella's mind and I am assuming when she is a vampire, I still won't and her vampire power possibly can be a mind based power thus your killer could be her. It would explain why parts are missing from Alice's visions." Edward said as he grabbed two buckets and headed back outside.

"But why would she kill me and rip my baby out of my stomach?" I questioned, I didn't want to believe Bella was the killer after I had trusted her. Edward seemed to be thinking how to answer me as he pour the bleach solution on the ground.

"Because you have what she wants with Jacob. She will never be able to have children with me especially once she changes. She had approached me with the idea of asking Jacob to father a baby with her before she changes if she waited to become a vampire. I was appalled, but I saw how the bitterness of not having a child ate away at Rosalie so I gave her my ok if Jacob was willing to do it. So when Bella found out that you and Jacob slept together, she did everything she could to keep him from you. Jacob had no idea what she was planning. When I found out about your pregnancy I tried to stop Bella, but she wouldn't listen. So I sent Jacob the invitation to keep him from making a big mistake and risk losing you," Edward said quietly. He looked embarrassed and sick.

I heard growling in the woods from more than one wolf in the trees and Edward sighed greatly before looking down at the ground. I was beyond pissed at this point, did anyone else know the full truth?

"No, they didn't. I told them this morning and believe me, Carlisle threatening to banish me out of the family if anything should happen to you. Bella has no idea I told it. Leah, I need you to help her get into some clothes and Jacob we need to talk." Edward said loudly towards the trees. _No wonder everyone seemed quiet this morning and Rosalie was borderline bitchy towards Bella earlier._

I watched as Leah emerged from the trees with an expression that looked to match my own, as she guided me to the house.

"I don't want her in there with any of those leeches, Leah. Just grab her clothes and let her dress in the trees while Edward and I talk," I heard Jacob's husky voice grinded out.

"Jacob, my feet hurt and I am covered in someone else's blood. I just want to take a shower and go to bed. And I live with, no offense Edward, said leeches," I retorted softly, turning to face Jacob with my hands on my hips.

"Not anymore, you don't," was Jacob's cryptic reply. Eyes becoming dark as he turned to Edward completing ignoring me for the time being.

"I think I deserve to know where I will be living at you arrogant ass! Since I won't be staying here and I am pregnant" I said irritably, the stress of the day making me a little grumpy.

"With me and my dad. That way some one is in the house with you at all times," Jacob replied slowly as if speaking to a child.

"Well that can't happen since I been banished from La Push, Einstein," I snapped, my patience wearing ever thin.

I then figured out how I was going to able to live in La Push again when I seen Jacob's stupid smirk. "Sam said I wasn't allowed back in La Push unless we got-" I began before Jacob cut me off, "We got married. Yeah, I heard. That's why our wedding is tomorrow."

"A little forewarning and discussion would have been nice, Jake!" I yelled in shock at these turn of events. Leah came out of the house with a towel and bucket, along with a rolling suitcase.

"I can say that about you hiding your pregnancy of my first born child and heir to my family line. Now we can do this the easy way or hard way, your choice," Jacob growled with annoyance, eyes never leaving Edward's face.

I have no idea why I was going through with this. _Probably because it's better than being stuck in the house trying to will myself not to finish the job Jacob started on Bella._

"That wouldn't be good for the baby even if she did bring this on herself. You should marry Jacob, Janae. You would be well taken care of by the mu-I mean wolves," Edward sighed. "Stay the hell out of my imprint's head, bloodsucker. You probably want her to not marry me so you can sink your bloodsucking teeth into her." Jacob snarled as he jumped up into Edward's face.

I chose this time to ease my self to a standing position with Leah's help and follow her towards the trees. I did not want to see Jacob and Edward's masculinity contest. Just as I walked into the tree line I heard that all familiar voice question, "You're marrying her?"


	21. Insanity

**A/N: Hello all! I come bearing an update! Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorite alerts. I appreciate them all. Well as most of you who have been following the news know the nice little storm named Sandy dubbed as the "Frankenstorm" is out there churning, I am kinda in it's path since I live on the East Coast. With that said I may not be able to update until sometime next week if I lose power, so keep your fingers crossed that it does not get too bad for my region. To those of you who live here on the East Coast that read my story, please be safe and you are in my prayers.**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 20

I could hear Bella crying as Leah lowered her wolf form to the ground, so I could climb on her back. "Leah, are you sure? I'm not light weight anymore, no offense but Jake is bigger than you and I would be scared I'd break his back," I asked a little unsure.

She just growled and pulled me towards her with her teeth. I rolled my eyes and climbed on, if she has a killer backache tomorrow it will be her fault.

"Don't worry Janae, we wolves can carry four of you on our back and still move as if there was only one," Embry said as he stepped into view and grabbed my suitcase.

"I am starting to get lightheaded from being on my feet too long, can we go to my new home now? Or do we have to wait for his majesty to stop having his penile measuring contest with Edward?" I complained. Leah made a hissing noise that reminded me of the Dick Dastardly's dog Muttley, as she stood up slowly.

"Go ahead, Jake wanted her home soon, Seth said she hasn't ate yet. Emily is making dinner for her at Billy's house and Jake said he would be back around to relieve you in an hour," Embry announced.

I rolled my eyes at the two wolves as Leah bounded into the trees trying her best not to jostle me. I knew when I got off I was going to hurl. I reached the point of hunger where I become nauseated and this swift movement in the trees made me feel like I was going to be sick.

I wonder what Jacob was going to tell Bella. Was going to do like he usually does forgive her with arms wide open or was he going to finally realize she was only using him?

I'm going to go with door number one. Jake would never cut Bella off even if it meant losing me. I am giving him six months after the baby is born to get his crap together or I am leaving Washington. I can ask my father for help and see if I can pull a little from my trust fund to support my baby. My mother would be an entirely different story, but maybe she would have a change of heart to her snotty ways in the face of her grandchild.

I haven't even told her or my dad I was pregnant. I haven't heard from neither since my birthday. My mom of course texted me, birthday wishes on the wrong day having got my birthday mixed up with some socialite she is trying to impress. At least I can say I am married to my child's father. Oh, God I almost forgot that fast that I am marrying Jacob tomorrow. I will be bonded to him forever as of tomorrow. So much for my escape plans, Jacob would never let me go. Even if I managed to escape, which is highly unlikely, he would hunt me down and drag me back to La Push. The wolves wouldn't be any help they are more protective than Rosalie and Esme. Thinking about my surrogate family made me sad. I didn't even get to say goodbye or thank you for all they have done. This has turned into a shitty weekend and tomorrow is going to be worse. This is all Bella's fault, all of it. The wolves blame the Cullen's but I blame Bella's selfishness and general lack of concern.

Leah slowed her pace down to a trot as we came out of the trees and approached the red house I would be sharing with Jacob.

When she stopped moving, I quickly slide off to lose my lunch in Billy's front yard. "I am sorry Janae, I didn't think about how sick you probably would get from the shaking, stay here I am going to get a glass of water for you," Leah apologized.

I see her pulling on her clothes quickly before heading into the house, I've got five more months of dealing with this, I thought morning sickness was suppose to disappear after the first trimester.

"Let me carry you inside Janae, Emily is making you some ginger tea to help with the nausea," Sam offered as he approached me.

Yeah, the wolves and Emily are going to be worse. They won't be afraid of hurting me or scaring me unlike the vampires. I felt Sam lift me up and carry me inside to the couch which had already be set up with pillows and blankets.

Sam had barely got me on the couch when howling was heard in the air. Sam's irritated facial expression as he sat me down gently, let me know whatever it was it was not good. Emily brought me a heaping bowl of Chicken and Dumplings before giving Sam an angry scowl.

"Janae, I need to go to the border. We will need to be discussing some things later about the importance of marrying Jacob and how special your role is. Emily needs to leave and I need Leah to come with me, are you going to be okay on your own? Jacob should be back in the next hour, so please try not to get up," Sam announced.

I sighed and nodded my head, shifting myself so I can reach my tea that was in front of me. Emily came in and held up a dvd to me with a smile. Okay maybe, Emily won't be that bad. She brought BBC's version of Sense and Sensibility. Sappy yes, but I love a good Jane Austen movie especially since my should be sappy love story has turned into a tragedy. Maybe I should watch Romeo and Juliet, I really see the parallels of my relationship with Jacob and theirs.

* * *

I woke up to some loud voices arguing in another room. I looked over to the clock on the little table by his bed and saw that it was two in the morning. I had the same clothes on from earlier so I am guessing whoever moved me into Jacob's room, was not Jacob. Seeing as I am pregnant by him, he probably would have no problem changing me. I slowly climbed from the bed and dug into my suitcase that had been laid against the closet door.

I need a shower and no one is stopping me. I opened the door quietly but shrank back in the room when I heard the conversation clearly.

"Jacob, she is not allowed over those lines again. She will have a baby by a midwife like every other Quileute imprint has before her. The only reason we let her go and banned her from coming back was to make you marry her. Now that you are going to marry in a few hours, she is allowed back and can fulfill her role as your imprint," I heard Sam growl.

"I don't give a damn about the pack or her role as an imprint. She is pregnant with my child. She is a high-risk pregnancy, she needs to be followed by Carlisle. He knows everything about us health wise and he has everything she needs at his house," I heard Jacob growled back.

"Don't make me repeat myself again, pup. She will be followed by Sue and neither of you are to talk to those leeches again. If I find out either of you are still talking to those bloodsuckers, I will treat you both as traitors," Sam snarled.

"If I catch anyone of you near her without my permission, you won't have to daydream about what it will be like for Emily and Leah if you were dead because I Will Kill You Myself," Jacob threatening, his voice dropping an octave. I heard something slam against the wall and started to feel a little afraid.

"**If you ever say anything about that again, I will beat you within a inch of your life so with your dying breath you will see me give your imprint away to another wolf," **Sam snarled, I could hear the Alpha command laced in his words.

I didn't wait to hear anymore as I slipped into the bathroom. Sam really needs a reality check or maybe the power of being alpha when he shouldn't be, has made him a little insane. I can't do this. I can't be involved in this insanity anymore because at the rate that I am going, I am either going to be dead or hurt and more than just physically.

It wasn't until I felt myself being pulled back into a warm body, that I remembered I had not locked the door. My first thought was to rip him a new one, for getting in the shower with me, naked at that. But being this close to Jacob, I was able to feel everything he felt through the imprint. I was shocked at what I felt, I was so sure he was angry or feeling a little lustful. Since after all we haven't been in this predicament in quite some time.

But it was fear. He was afraid he was going to have to watch losing me and be powerless to stop it. I guess the imprint can go both ways because despite being more than pissed at my circumstances, I wanted no more to be in his arms like this just listening to his heartbeat and not saying a word. As long as he was safe I didn't mind comforting him even if it was only for this one night.


	22. The Meeting That Changed It All

**A/N: Hola! Here is the newest update, of the story. I am sorry couldn't post over the weekend, but my state was hit pretty bad with Sandy. Even though it wasn't as bad as New York, it's still bad enough so I had to save my battery on my laptop in case we had a power outage. Thankfully we didn't, so I am able to update today. I hope you guys enjoy and Happy Halloween! **

**I would like to personally thank all who have reviewed, followed, and added my story or myself to your favorites. I greatly appreciated it and helps me continue on this journey.**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 21

It was a small beach wedding, I was wearing a simple white baby doll dress, one of my nicer summer dresses. I can't believe I could still fit it. But it served its purpose well. I was now sitting at a table at our small reception watching the scene play out in front of me. Quil chasing some girl towards the water, Embry and Seth stuffing as much food in their mouth as possible, and Billy beaming proudly at Jacob while they talk to some men I have never met. Leah had unfortunately left early for patrol, leaving me with only Kim to talk to who was too busy staring lovingly at Jared.

I squirmed in my seat when I realized Paul and Sam where staring intently at me. At first I thought that perhaps Emily may have been behind me, but I saw her speaking with Embry's date. Jared had joined the group but seemed disgusted in their conversation by his facial expression. When I caught Paul's eyes he blew me a kiss, which I promptly flipped him and Sam a double bird much to Jared's amusement. Paul looked irritated while Sam actually looked pissed, oh well. I really didn't care at this point. I just wanted the day to end, it was my wedding day and I didn't feel excited in the least bit; I only felt numb.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked with concern in his eyes. I didn't even hear him walk up. "Uh, yeah. I think I am getting a little tired, a lot has happen in the past few days," I lied, adding a yawn to make it believable. "I am renting the cabin by the trail for a few days. I thought you would like to be near the beach after being cooped up for so long. Want to check it out?" Jacob asked, scrutinizing my face for a reaction.

I simply nodded and allowed him to lead me towards the cabin. I'm not really sure why he rented the cabin, we trying to save our money for a larger house. Not to mention Jacob refuses to touch me while I am pregnant because he is scared he'll end up hurting our baby. I am kinda glad on that note, I wasn't sure I wanted to make every aspect of this sham of a marriage real including that part. In my mind he is still an ass with a lot to make up for.

Three Weeks later…

"I am switching patrol with Seth this afternoon. Leah said you were craving Italian, so I thought we could go to that Italian restaurant in Port Angeles you like," Jacob announced when he came home from work.

He must have liked my reaction because he smiled for the first time in a long time and headed to our room to peel off his greasy work clothes.

Sue has me on a diet plan, since I have lost a little weight since being back. I have to eat every two hours and follow a nutrition plan that includes lots of protein. It's annoying when you have people forcing you to eat even when you don't like the food. At least Jacob doesn't force me, he usually gives me whatever it is I want to eat so long as I eat every two hours.

Then there is Sam. I used to think that I couldn't stand Bella, but he knocked her out of first place. He is an overbearing, nosy, chauvinistic tyrant. I have to go to pack meetings now. Jacob is now Beta again and it allows Jared to spend more time with Kim who found out she was pregnant. I have to be apart of pack meetings because I keep notes of the meetings as well as communicated with elders.

Like I don't have enough stress to worry about. I am increasingly suspicious of his actions and decisions. It's almost like he is trying to keep me and Jacob separated even though he was the one who pressured us to marry. Not to mention he or Paul is always volunteering to stay with me. I am starting to feel uncomfortable.

I mentioned it to Leah and Addie, but they told me not to worry its just Sam's way of keeping tabs on me. I know it's not me being paranoid. I have caught both of them looking at me like a piece of meat. I've wanted to tell Jacob, but with things being semi-peaceful between us when he is around I haven't said anything. He hasn't been himself either, we barely speak unless we have to. Most of the time he seems deep in thought or distant. I regret getting married so soon after the whole Bella incident, he didn't have time to get over it and I feel like he resents me for it.

"Don't tell anyone that we are going to Port Angeles tonight or me changing shifts with Seth," Jacob warned, as he knelt in front of the couch. He was wearing his cutoffs and his hair was wet from his quick shower.

"Wouldn't it be obvious that the two of you switch since Seth will be at the meeting and you won't be," I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but I want you to act like it's the first you heard of it. It's important Janae. Now I got to go. I will see you later," Jacob replied irritation seeping in his tone from being questioned. He pulled my blanket down from my stomach and placed kisses on it. For the first time since we have been married, Jacob kissed me and murmured he loved me. His eyes swept over my face one last time before he pushed himself back up to his full height.

I sat there in a daze as I listened to him walk out the house and the sound of his wolf bounding towards the trees. Even when he marked me, he has never kissed me with so much emotion. In fact it reminded me of one of those kisses you see in a war movie where the character kisses the love of his life goodbye in case he doesn't make it out of the battle.

I needed to something to fill my belly until our dinner date tonight, so I walked into the bedroom for my stash of Doritos that Jacob keeps hidden for me. I almost choked on the chips I had been chewing on when I seen Paul perched on the couch.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked, not bothering to hide my disgust. Paul simply smiled and patted the spot next to him on the couch.

I rolled my eyes and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room. "I came to tell you that Sam wants to start the meeting a little early because he has some important news. He told me to come get you," Paul said. Ugh, how I want to slap that grin off of his face.

"I would rather wait until Jacob comes home from work. I can come over then," I replied. Hoping he would take the hint that I was not going anywhere alone with him.

"Oh c'mon Janae, you act like I might bite. I prefer nibbling, unless you are a leech. Sam said it was urgent and mostly every one has gathered at Emily's house," He said with a wolfish grin.

"Fine. I'm not riding on you. The only wolves' back I ride on is Jacob's and Leah's. So you're driving," I demanded. Tossing my keys to Paul while I bend down to grab my black polka dot rain boots.

"For a pregnant woman you have an incredibly nice ass, " Paul announced. "For an intelligent creature like a wolf, you sure are stupid. I wonder how Jake would feel if I tell him what you just said," I retorted sarcastically.

Walking out into the drizzle with Paul, I headed towards my Jeep. "Alpha Junior won't do nothing except run with his tail between his legs like he usually does." Paul snickered.

I didn't even bother responding to him. In fact I crossed my arms and stared out the window, watching the trees fly by as we headed to Emily's. I could have sworn I seen a flash of Jacob's fur in the trees when we turned onto the main road which was odd. I thought he was suppose to be patrolling closer to the mountains which is Seth's normal route.

I had been so deep in my thoughts that I had not realized that Paul stopped until he opened my door. "Well, we're here princess. Do you need help getting down? " Paul offered.

"No, I don't. I can do it myself, don't touch me," I answered, annoyance seeping into my tone as I smacked Paul's hands away. I clambered down and made my way into the house where the pack was milling around with plates of food in their hands.

I wedged myself in between Leah and Embry to keep from having to sit near Paul. Leah handed me a bag of Doritos to eat since I can't hold any heavy food down whenever I watch the guys eat like a bunch of pigs.

"Now that Janae has arrive we can start this meeting. No one is to repeat this meeting to anyone outside these walls including Jacob," Sam commanded making sure to send me, a glare to emphasize his point.

If it has anything to do with Jacob or me, I am going to tell Jacob. We may not be on the same page, but I won't betray his trust for Sam.

"I have been informed that Bella is pregnant and the council has decided the demon spawn is a threat to our lands. We are going to kill it and then the Cullens," Sam announced.

I felt bile rise in my throat as I seen the gleeful dispositions of the majority of the pack. They hooted and hollered like they were celebrating a victory.

"No! you can't be serious. That's a baby how can it be a threat to our lands. Then killing it means killing her. She is still a human!" I yelled. Sam narrowed his eyes at me before standing to his full height.

"Because it was made by that bloodsucker. It's an abomination and Bella's made her choice. We can't help her. If erasing one life is the cost to protect our lands then so be it," Sam growled.

"This is low even for you Sam, I want to go home. I am not going to listen to you plot the murder of an innocent coven of vampires and a innocent woman pregnant with an even more innocent child," I yelled, disgust laced in my words.

I jumped up heading for the door only to be pulled back towards the room by my hair. "Sam, you are going to hurt her," I heard Quil trying to reason with him. "**Sit down Quil,"** Sam ordered.

"If you speak a word of this to Jake or the Cullens, I will kill them one by one until you are the last. So you'll know I am coming. But don't worry I won't hurt the baby. Emily found out she can't have kids, you can be the one to bear me some pups since we know you can carry them. Unless you want me to give you to Paul," Sam growled in my ear. I kick back as hard as I could. I know it wouldn't do much but serve to piss him off more, but at least it stunned him enough to let go of my hair.

I ran towards the trees in the direction of the border praying the imprint wouldn't fail me today and Jacob would sense how much fear I felt. I felt wetness on my leg and realized Sam had scared me so much, I literally wet myself. Emily lived three miles to the east of the border, but the baby's extra weight made it feel like I was running ten miles.

A hot hand grabbed my arm and lifted me bridal style. "No. Please, don't take me back. He'll kill me, "I screamed and fought my unknown kidnapper. I tried to bite, scratch, and kick free until I realized it was Seth holding me. "I'm not taking you back, Janae. We are going to the border, I called Edward, I can't go any farther than the border so the Cullens are going to meet you. Don't stop running until you see one of them. Or you will be dragged back to Sam. You have to hold on tight because I need to sprint before the others catch me helping you," Seth calmly replied. I did as he asked and Seth managed to run those three miles in few minutes.

I hopped down and whispered good luck as Seth ran to the trees. I began to run slowly towards the Cullen house since I could feel some strong Braxton-Hicks contractions. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward appeared out of the words.

"I need to get you home quickly. Sam realized you crossed the border and is planning on turning Jacob against you by telling him you ran away, if he tracks us out here together, he is going to overreact as usual," Edward warned uncharacteristically louder than he typically speaks. His butterscotch eyes scanned the surrounding forest before he picked me up and flew through the trees toward his house.


	23. Startling Turn Of Events

**A/N: Hola everyone! Here is the latest update of the story, earlier than I usually post it. I hope you guys enjoy and it answers some of your questions. Also for those of you who like to be warned, there is a cliffhanger in this chapter and slight gore. I am going to try to start updating every other day, but we have to see how it goes. School can take up a lot of my time, got to keep up my 3.6 GPA so I can keep my scholarships. Though I blame Taylor Lautner for not posting yesterday, his presence on MTV last night distracted me.**

**I would like to personally thank all who have reviewed, followed, and added my story or myself to your favorites. I greatly appreciated it and helps me continue on this journey.**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 22 

Edward bounded up the front steps of the Cullen's house. My mouth dropped open when I seen Bella, she was sleeping on one of the couches next to Rosalie and her belly was almost as round as mine own. She almost looked a lot thinner than I remember and more paler than Edward. I guess halfbreed vampire babies make you measure larger and looked sickly.

"We are not really sure. She is measuring the same size as a woman in her fifth month, but conception happened three weeks ago. She is losing weight and we can't get nutrition in. Jasper and Emmett are reading up on some legends around the world on these monsters," Edward explained after reading my thoughts. _Monsters? You would think he would be happy she is pregnant._

Edward made a sound that let me know what he felt, he was disgusted and really felt the baby was a monster. "Well, movie legends come from some where maybe try that route. Look at you guys, according to legends you guys cannot come out in sunlight because you burn up, but the real reason is because you sparkle," I added thoughtfully, narrowing my eyes at him for thinking so cruelly about his own child.

_ You are 108 years old, you know about the birds and bees. You should have wrapped your popsicle up, you didn't know you produced vampire semen? _Edward looked at me in shock. _Bingo! Take me upstairs because I need to get in some clean clothes. Sam kinda of scared me so bad I had a little accident._

"She may have a point Edward. Have you seen any movies about halfbreeds? "Rosalie asked.

"Alice, how about you help Janae change her clothes and look her over for any marks that mongrel left on her then she can tell us all about the little halfbreed monsters," Edward growled out. Handing me over to Alice.

"He touched you," Rosalie snarled, "I hope Jake rips him apart limb by limb."

Alice had managed to help me get into a maxi dress and jean jacket I left here. I heard Alice growl when she discovered I was missing a patch of hair from Sam pulling it so roughly when she was fixing my hair. Alice began to lead me downstairs again and I stiffened when I heard Bella's weak voice. I am going to have to live under the same roof as her, maybe it was better to live in La Push.

"Be nice, Janae. Living in La Push has not been good on you. You've lost ten pounds and you're measuring slightly smaller after you were thriving so well here. The stress alone could make you go in early labor," Edward sternly warned. Stupid mindreading powers! I picture myself flipping the bird and laugh when I heard Edward growl.

"I am sorry Janae. If I hadn't been so selfish and jealous, I could have prevented some of this. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here, this is just as much my home as it is yours for now. For both of our sakes, do you think we can have a working friendship?" Bella greeted me, as I entered into the room.

"Yeah, you were selfish. You betrayed my trust and made me feel like you really care about my well-being, but then I found out about your little plans to make Jake a surrogate. It was like a knife in my back. What was the point in helping me?" I admitted, the Cullens were eying Bella warily. _Don't worry Edward, so long as you don't touch my husband I won't touch your wife._

Edward simply snorted while Bella looked at us like we were aliens. "I did want Jacob to come back so I could see him one last time, it wasn't to sleep with him honest. In fact anytime I made a move on Jake, he would push me off. He said he didn't want to sleep with anyone else but you. At first I thought it was because of the imprint but then he admitted you were his first," Bella let slip out, last part I could barely hear. I thought I heard wrong, but Alice's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Edward and I yelled, while the boisterous laughter of Emmett could be heard throughout the house. "That would be a hundred and fifty bucks Rose, I told you he was a virgin. I have to admit his aim is dead on for a guy who just lost his virginity, man Edward did you both take classes on how to get a girl knocked up on your first go," Emmett called.

Alice and I groaned at his perversion until he told us that he has to split the winnings with Jasper because he bet Jacob had been a virgin too. I feel a migraine coming on from all this perversion, especially if the normally calm Jasper is in on it. "Bella, so knowing that bit of information still didn't stop you from continuing your plans, what is going to prevent you from scheming now? " I questioned.

"I admit my behavior up to the wedding was shady, I wanted to spend one last time as a human with him so that is why I told Leah not to tell him about your pregnancy. But when I protected you from Jacob it was genuine, Jake would go insane if he knew hurt his own child. I didn't want him to have that guilt on his shoulders. I don't love Jake like that anymore because I realized that Edward is my soulmate, just like Jake's is yours. Besides I think I have no chance now that I am married and pregnant with his enemy's baby while his wife is pregnant with his," Bella tried to explain.

"Well it's not like you would be able to do much and unless you want to make yourself sicker than you already are and harm your baby, it's best that you focus on taking care of yourself. So a truce it is," I relented. _Why further stress myself? I don't have really much choice of a home right now. So I will have to suck it up, but if she tries something then it will be a human versus vampire war because I am going to hurt her._ Edward chuckled at my thoughts and shook his head as if to warn me off.

"It's funny how you can tell someone else to take it easy and take care of themselves, but you're in the same predicament with your own pregnancy and have yet to do that yourself," came the gentle rebuke of my surrogate mother, Esme who had just entered the room with Carlisle with takeout bags.

I didn't have to look at the bags to know they where from Gianni's Bistro, the smell alone was confirmation for me. It made me feel a little sad since that was the exact place where Jacob and I was going to have dinner tonight before Sam went all mad with power. Jacob is going to kill me when he finds out I left La Push and came here.

"Which of the two humans are hungry? We have Mushroom Ravioli, Veal Cardinale Angelina, Penne with White Wine Sauce, a salad, breadsticks, and Mozzarella Sticks," Edward called from the dining room, as he looked through the bags of takeout.

"Ugh, I'll take a breadstick that's it. I feel like I am going to get sick. Hearing about food is making me nauseous," Bella responded weakly from her pile of blankets. "Bella you should really try to eat more, it's not good for the baby," Rosalie tried to reason with her. "Nothing will be good for that little monster," I could hear Edward muttered as he brought a plate of breadsticks to Bella. Rosalie gave Edward a warning growl as he neared her, so he placed the plate on the glass table in front of Bella.

"Do you guys mind lighting the outdoor fire pit and I eat on the deck? It's a nice evening and I'll bring a blanket," I asked giving Esme a pleading look. I felt moody all of a sudden and wanted to be alone. It was a clear night that was little warmer than most nights without a breeze. It was perfect night to stargaze.

"As long as you stay on the porch where we can see you and if you get too cold, you'll come in. Jasper will light the pit while you change into something warmer," Esme decided.

* * *

I could have been out here longer than fifteen minutes with a huge plate of the Veal and Penne, before I felt some sharp burning sensation in my stomach. I nearly doubled over in pain. I began to panic and began to think that I was going into early labor when I felt the sensation all over my body. I thought I was hearing things when I heard whining of an animal from the trees surrounding the deck. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched and not by the Cullens.

So I do the smart thing, I wrap myself up in the blanket and head towards the noise. Yeah, stupid I know. Bella's curiosity is rubbing off on me, cause normally I would be running in the opposite direction.

Maybe it was good that I was curious, I wouldn't had found a very naked Leah and Seth lying wounded on the ground. Leah's arm was twisted in the most unnatural way and her neck covered in jagged tears as if something had tried to slice her throat. She had bite marks all over her body and I took off my jacket to cover her before looking Seth over as well. She had a slightly weak pulse, but it was one. I took that as a sign that I could look over Seth.

Seth a large gash in his head while his right arm and ankle hung in a near identical way as his sister's. I saw a large bruise in his side as if something large collided with him. I was shocked with the amount of blood that was presented from the lack of deep wounds. Seth's head wound and Leah's wounds would not have caused this much blood to be shed, the blood on them was starting dry which meant they weren't wounded here. The more I looked over the scene the more frighten I got, maybe I should get Carlisle.

Something was not right about the scene in front of me, it became evident when I saw a piece of bloody fur stuck to a tree to the west of Leah's body. I almost wished I had decided to call Carlisle before I walked in the direction. It would have saved me the grief and my dinner. It would have saved me the pain of seeing the man that I was suppose to be spend forever with lying on his side in his wolf form slow dying from the massive wounds he was covered with.

My bloodcurdling screams filled the night air.


	24. Realization

**A/N: First off, I would like to apologize to you all for taking so long to post after a cliffhanger like last chapter, but I have had a pretty crappy week. I am sick as a dog and dopey on medicine as I type this. I hope it makes sense and I corrected all of the typos in it. If I haven't please forgive me, I plan on posting the next chapter by Friday at the latest. So I hope you guys still enjoy the chapter, yes there is a cliffhanger at the end but you guys will enjoy it. At least I hope, plus some of your questions will be answered. **

**I would like to personally thank all who have reviewed, followed, and added my story or myself to your favorites. I greatly appreciated it and helps me continue on this journey.**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 23

I don't know how long I had been screaming and crying, before every Cullen member minus Rosalie, appeared by my side. I was pulled against Edward who was failing miserably at calming me down. "Janae, Janae. Shush.. Shush. Think of the baby, that beautiful baby in your stomach. Calm down for the baby's sake. Jake's going to be okay, I know it looks bad but he can heal and you can't," Alice cooed before pulling me into her arms.

I practice the breathing exercise that Esme taught me when I felt panicky and out of control. Edward ran over to Carlisle to help with Jake, who seemed a little skittish. I guess I would too after the wounds everyone sustained. Esme approached the scene to look over Seth and Leah while Alice passed me to Jasper to give Esme a hand. "Janae, if you are upset Jake won't calm down enough to phase back. Take deep breathes slowly. Try to find an inner calm, think about how beautiful your baby is going to be. The excitement to hold him for the first time in your arms. That's it, keep focusing on that baby," Jasper calm voice drawled. With Jasper's power and the breathing, I managed to get myself as calm as this scene could get me.

I watched Carlisle and Edward struggle with Jacob who was snapping at them like a caged animal. I was a little frighten by the behavior, but remember he is in an animal form. He was probably delirious from the blood loss and the wolf has basically taken over. I began to walk towards him slowly to have Emmett block my way," No can do mama wolf. He is too skittish and the wolf is in control. He may attack you by mistake. You don't know what he has been told either."

"He won't hurt me, wolf form or not. Besides it's his wolf that picked me, I have a better chance of him not hurting me in his wolf form than his human side. Now let me help them calm him down," I pleaded with Emmett. Emmett looked over at Carlisle, who nodded. I stepped around Emmett and towards Jacob who just snapped viciously at Edward's fingers.

"Carefully Janae. He is like a caged animal, he is taking every bit of help we are giving him as a threat. There is much to say about the imprint, he shouldn't have survived with these wounds even with his ability to heal." Carlisle spoke gently, but backed away from Jake when he growled.

"Jake, you have to calm down and phase back. Those wounds are going to get worse if you don't. I don't want to watch you die, that's why I left La Push. Sam threatened to kill you and the Cullens so he could have me to himself. He said I could bear his pups because Emily couldn't have kids," I whispered gently, as I reached out to lay hand on the massive head of Jake's wolf.

When he began to howl, I shrank back behind Carlisle. I could hear his anguished howls and see him struggle to get up. I then I saw the wound on his stomach. I nearly lost whatever was left in my stomach after my last puke session when I first saw him.

"You always jump and do things without thinking first, you are in no condition to fight Jake. Imagine what will happen to you if you attack Sam the way you are now. I'll be helping your dad plan your funeral. God, you are so selfish Jake! You only think of yourself and how you feel at the moment. You never take anyone else's feelings in consideration including mine. How do you think I will feel if something where to happen to you? What about our child? Do you want them to grow up with out their father?" I demanded.

It was first time I came remotely, close to telling Jake how I felt. I turned to go inside since my little rant left me feeling a bit wore out, plus I wanted to check on Leah and Seth. "Wait, Janae. Don't leave, I'm sorry," Jake managed to weakly get out before passing out. I pulled off the blanket that was wrapped around my shoulders and passed it to Edward. "You going all Alpha female on Jake was kinda hot, Janae." Emmett declared as I walked into the house. Carlisle and Edward decided to carry Jake through the front to prevent Bella from seeing how bad Jake looked.

Rosalie growled at Emmett and handed me a big steaming cup of hot chocolate. I sat on the couch next to a smiling Bella, who I just realized that Rosalie let me sit next to. "You two really do make a good couple, Janae. Only you could tell Jake off like that and he listens. He needs you as much as you need him," Bella smiled weakly, before grimacing in pain. "Are you okay Bella?" I asked, when I seen her huddled over taking shallow breathes.

"The baby just kicked or punched me in the ribs really hard. I think I am having those contractions you get and its hard to breathe," Bella moaned out. I turned myself sideways and managed to cross my legs. I balanced Bella's foot on my belly and press my fingers swiftly over two points over her feet. "Wow that is actually helping me out a lot. What are you doing? "Bella asked in amazement, Rosalie peered over Bella's shoulder to see what I was doing.

"Reflexology. Billy taught Jake how to use reflexology to help with nausea and pain. He said it helped Sarah out a lot when she was pregnant with the kids. Jake used to do this before we went to bed. The points I pushed where for your stomach and chest, of course I avoided the point for your uterus since we don't want you to go into labor," I said. I watched as Bella sit up and gingerly lift her shirt up for Rosalie. A pretty ugly looking bruise was forming near her ribcage and Rosalie pressed the spot to exam it. _What in the hell was going on with this pregnancy? Baby kicks don't leave bruises. _

"Well, it helped eased the pain a lot. Rose did you see what she did? Maybe we need to have Jake give you a lesson. That felt amazing, Oh, Janae I'm sorry I wasn't thinking," Bella added. "It's okay Bella. I think that it's better to think positive than negative. I am going to check on everyone," I said with a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

I carried my cup of chocolate toward the stairs and was met by Edward. "You know you shouldn't try to climb the stairs by yourself especially when carrying hot items," Edward said, with a little grin on his face. _If you weren't indestructible to humans I would surely pour this on your head! _

After going up the steps slowly enough to please his sparkly highness, I eventually made it to one of the guest bedrooms. "I want to see Leah and Seth first. I'll see Jacob last since Carlisle is probably still working on him," I announced.

Edward smiled knowingly as he led me into a room with a bandage Leah, who was giving Alice death glares. I could only assume it was over the choice of pajamas she was in. Pink nighties were definitely not Leah Clearwater. "Leah, are you okay? You and Seth scared the crap out of me. What happen?" I asked, concern for my friends evident.

She raised her hand as if to ask me to hold on and I saw her reaching for a notepad that was sitting next to the bed she was lying on. I saw Leah scribble a note and confusion crossed my face. Edward explained that her vocal chords were damaged and Carlisle thought it would be wise that she wrote until they were completely healed in a few days. I looked at the note in my hand that read:

**I am sore, but I'll live. Don't worry about me. I am shapeshifter, I'll be back to kicking ass in a few days. Sam attack Seth for trying to tell Jake what happened. Jake and I interfered but then he alpha commanded Jake to stay put and take his beating from him and his little stooges like a man. You are in very serious danger. Sam has made plans to force you to come to La Push since Jake is too injured to fight for you. He said he will kill anything that gets in his way including us. That's the last thing I remember before I passed out.**

I looked at Edward in shock and his eyebrows furrowed together before he spoke slowly. "What colored dress did you have on in Alice's vision?" Edward asked staring at my sweater dress I had on.

"It was white. What does that have to do with anything? "I asked before the realization hit me. I looked down at the color of my sweater dress and realized it was white.

"He is going to attack tonight," Edward announced butterscotch eyes full of sadness.


	25. Sacrifice

**A/N: Bonjour everyone! It has been a little over a week since my last update. I apologize, but I had my first major writer's block. I had to rewrite this chapter three times because I felt like it didn't fit the story. I finally decided to take a break from Fanfiction period to rest my brain before diving back into it today. I hope you guys like it especially since you had to wait this long for it. Not too mention I found out that my little virus is actually the flu. So if there are major typos that I missed during my proofreading please forgive me. NyQuil and typing really do not mix. **

**I would like to personally thank all who have reviewed, followed, and added my story or myself to your favorites. I greatly appreciated it and helps me continue on this journey. Seriously this week was one of those weeks when I wanted to give up but your reviews and encouragement is what kept me going.**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

_As long as you love me_

_We can be starving_

_We can be homeless_

_We can be broke._

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum_

_I'll be your silver_

_I'll be your gold._

_-Justin Bieber "As Long As You Love Me"_

* * *

Chapter 24

"We need to get you four out of here or this house will be your final resting place," Edward finally speaks. Leah vehemently shakes her head and writes furiously on the paper.

**I will not leave. If I am meant to die protecting Janae, the mate of the true Alpha then so be it. Sam is going to get his and I want to be there to watch it happen.**

"Leah, I can't ask you to risk both you and your brother's lives. You can't fight, nor can any of you Edward. I mean it. We have to put our minds together," I tried to reason.

Edward eyes were clouded with thought, I can literally see that vampire sense of preservation working in his head. "Edward, I'm dead serious. Don't fight. The pack is going to use that against you, they know you guys won't be able to fend them off with three seriously injured wolves and two women pregnant with supernatural babies. You won't have enough bodies to fend everything off," I pointed out.

**She's right. If it were me that would be my plan. But something isn't right, why in the world would he attack tonight. He had to know we aren't dead. We could still warn you and you would see the attack coming. The element of surprise is gone.**

Leah scribbled out on her notepad. Something was off on all of this. Sam usually is known for thinking ahead and looking at the big picture. Rushing out to fight doesn't seem like his style.

"Carlisle, we need to move them. Sam is coming for Janae, tonight. Until Jacob, Seth, and Leah are healed we do not have enough bodies to go around to protect Janae and Bella from the pack," Edward announced to Carlisle when he walked in the room.

"Maybe we could talk this over. I do not want a fight. I will not be the reason Jacob has to fight against his own pack," Carlisle spoke up thoughtfully. "Can I see Jacob, Carlisle?" I asked. Carlisle smiled gently before replying, "We put him in your room because we thought that he would feel more comfortable being near you. Plus his wounds seemed to stop healing as soon as you two separated. He is sleeping right now, but he will be waking soon needing more pain medicine."

"Thanks," I replied. I notice my babysitter didn't follow me out of the room this time and heard him laugh before he called, "You two need some time alone and maybe he can help you figure out why something seems off."

I slowly made it to my room and saw Jacob lying sleep on his back with a scowl etched in his face in what will be our new bed until Sam either loses Alpha position or is killed. "I'm sorry Janae," Jacob groaned out.

I had been staring at him for so long that I hadn't even realized he managed to open his eyes. "Why are you sorry, Jake? You didn't tell Sam to go all mad with power," I countered gently before climbing in the bed next to him.

"Had I just allowed the imprint to happen instead of fighting it for Bella, we would never be where we are. You would have had the wedding you deserve and a baby when you were ready. We would have our own place instead of living with my dad, you could still work like you want, and you wouldn't be in danger," Jacob whispered in pain.

I was pretty sure he was delirious from the pain and I stood to go get Carlisle. "Jake, I think that your pain is clouding your thoughts. I am going to get Carlisle. Try to relax," I offered.

"NO! Stay here. I mean everything I said, it's not the pain. Do you know how many times I have stared at pictures of my mom at my parent's wedding wondering if I acted differently, would you smile for me like that? I know you haven't been happy, I was trying but I really don't know what I am doing. I wanted to get you out of La Push when Leah let it slip out in the pack mind some of things that Sam and Paul has been doing to you, that is why I switched patrols with Seth. So we could get away for awhile even to avoid the inevitable. I knew things where going to be tense when I found out about Bella, but not to the point where you were in danger. Had I known I would have left with you sooner. I am going to have to take my rightful place whether I want to or not if I want to protect you," Jacob explained.

He face grimaced in pain that seemed to go a little deeper than his current physical state. He reached for me and I reluctantly climbed back down on the bed to keep him from stretching and reopening his wounds. He might be agile, but the medicine took away some of his nimbleness and I was afraid he would pull out the IV in his arm.

"Jake, it's not totally your fault. All of us played a role in this mess, but the important thing is for you to rest. Let me get Carlisle, so he can give you some medicine. I promise I'll stay with you afterwards," I offered once again.

"I don't want any medicine, I know what you are trying to do, Janae. You want me medicated enough so I will fall asleep and not hear you to sneak off to figure out when Sam is going to attack. I was his Beta long enough to know his attack style. Sam isn't going to take the head on route. That would be too easy to figure out, Sam is going to go for the route with the best element of surprise. Believe me, he knows I made it here. I am sure I left a trail of blood when I drug Leah and Seth here. I was probably tracked," Jacob said, pulling me closer to him. Even wounded and in pain, his strength hasn't dropped.

"Jake, you are going to reopen those wounds if you don't stop. I won't get Carlisle just let me turn off our lights," I bargained with him. I looked at the clock on the nightstand at least it was close to my normal bedtime. I can always pretend to fall asleep and leave the room after I knew he was comfortable.

I adjusted my pillows enough where I could lay comfortably next to Jacob. "Janae, most of my wounds have closed now. You can come closer. I am not exactly made of glass, you won't hurt me," Jake murmured. Getting away from him later is going to prove to be difficult if I have to untangle myself from his arms, he will know I am trying to get up.

I gently curled next to him and tried to help ease him back to sleep by playing with his hair. "Jake, did you go back to the house before you were attacked?" I suddenly asked. "Yeah, I was going to load some clothes into the Rabbit, why?" he asked groggily. "I was hoping your dad was saved from being put in the middle of this mess and he didn't witness what happen," I replied.

"No, he left a note that said he was having dinner with Old Quil and he would be back later," Jake yawned. Bingo! I knew Sam's plan. The silence was becoming thick and I wondered if Jake had finally fell asleep. At first I wasn't sure playing with his hair was working until I felt his breathing become even.

I stole a peek at him and saw how peaceful he looked. He looked like the kid in his earlier pictures at home that was still oblivious to all this supernatural crap. He really was nothing more than a kid in a man's body. He didn't have time to grow up before the weight of his birthright was thrown on his shoulders.

He thinks I got the short end of the stick, he is the one that he changes into a giant wolf. He also is going to have to test out of school like the rest of his packmates because he missed so much school for pack reasons. Well some of his reasons where his own but if he would have stayed, he still would have to miss since Sam has no problem pulling the pack members that were seniors out of school.

Jake never fully experience all the things of his late teen years that most people took for granted without the supernatural having some hand in it. Heck, look at his first time. It was dictated by the imprint and his wolf. It should have been special, but it wasn't. If I make it out of this alive and he still wants me, I can at least try to make that up to him. Taking one last look at Jacob's face, I made the decision. I just hope he forgives me later for it.

I wasn't shocked to see Alice lithe form move in the moonlight streaming in our room. "Watching my decisions, Alice?" I joked quietly.

"I didn't want to influence your choice. This should sedate him long enough for you to leave. Edward is preoccupied now so if you going to do it, it needs to be now," Alice explained quickly as she injected medicine from a syringe into Jacob's IV.

"Just make sure he knows why I did this or he is going to be hurt beyond belief," I sighed. "No, he won't. He will know you did this out of love. Only a person in love could be this selfless. Here, keep this phone on silent and hidden intimately on your body at all times. It has GPS on it. We should be able to locate you when he is fully healed. Stay alive, Janae because Jake won't be the only one crushed if he lost you," Alice responded softly while stuffing a small phone down my bra. "Jazz," Alice called out in the dark before opening our window.

I felt cold hands pick me up before I whizzed past Alice and out the window. I was shocked by the fact that Jasper landed quietly feet first on the ground even though he was carrying me. He sped through the trees before he stop a short distance from the house. It wasn't too surprising when I heard growling in the shadows. Jasper let me down, before lowering his self into a crouch. "I'm here to offer you a trade. You can have me if you promise to leave Jake, Leah, Seth, and every Cullen member alone. And you release Billy," I called to the shadows.

"You don't have to do this Janae. I understand why you are doing it, but you have to know the risks. No one would think differently of you if you come home," Jasper whispered to me blocking me from Sam as he stepped into view. "Go home Jasper. Alice is going to need your help calming Jake down and you're the only who can tell him exactly how I feel," I reasoned.

"So you really are willing to give yourself to me to save the leeches, their human pet, your so called husband who is still in love with said pet, his father, and the two wolves that everyone loves to hate now that is interesting. Alright, you got yourself a deal. Oh and leech tell that pup he nor the others are no longer allowed on our lands. If I catch any of them on our lands the treaty is void," Sam growled.

Jasper gave me a pleading look before I shook my head and took Sam's hand. Somehow in the pit of my stomach I knew I was making the biggest mistake. Sam's wicked smirk as he stepped behind some trees to change into his wolf form seemed proof of it.


	26. Despair

**A/N: Bonjour! I know it has been awhile, but this last class I had was killer. I am finally on my much needed Winter Break from school, so I deiced to take a few days break from writing before jumping in to the story. Thank guys for your reviews, encouragement, and PMs to remind me that you need an update. Though some of you had me scared that if I didn't update soon I could expect bodily harm. Well here is the latest chapter. I plan on another chapter sometime within the next four or five days at the latest, two days if my schedule allows it. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 25

I watched Sam's large wolf form walk back out growling and felt bile rising in my throat. I looked back one last time at Jasper before he disappeared through the trees. I almost felt the urge to call out to him and let him take me back, but I knew I wouldn't be able to save Billy or buy Jacob enough time to heal. I looked back at the black wolf in front of me. I was petrified of Sam in his wolf form, his size alone was menacing.

I heard growls rumbling louder in his chest as he neared me and I fell over on the ground, crawling away. Sam stopped my movements by barking then placing his large paw on my chest. I felt tears of humiliation threaten to overflow when I realized what Sam was doing. It was something Jake mentioned one night when we were watching a special on wolves, Sam was seeing if he smelled the last time Jacob left his scent on me.

"Don't," I commanded with a quivering voice, when he used snout to lift the hem of my sweater dress. His only response was to snarl at me as he continued to smell in between my legs.

"He hasn't touched me since I was in heat," I admitted, pushing his snout away from my thighs with my hands. His snapped his large teeth at my fingers before sitting back on his haunches. I could literally kick myself for making this decision because I am starting to see how it was incredibly stupid.

I seen movement from the trees and watch as Embry walked over to me avoiding my eyes. "Sam, she gets sick when has to ride on our backs that's why Jake rarely carried her on his back. Let one of us carry her back," Embry asked. I didn't want any of them to touch me to be honest. I can't believe that Embry and Quil would betray their best friend like this without so much as a fight. Sam simply snorted before trotting away towards what I assume was the rest of the pack. Embry picked me up gently and was joined by Quil. Sam didn't trust Embry enough to bring me back to La Push on his own, so he sent Quil. I don't know why, Quil can be easily distracted by food. I have a better chance of tricking him than Embry.

The walk back was silent except for the occasional passing questions from Quil, which I would answer simply yes or no. I know I was being rude, but after what Sam just did to me I wanted to take a scalding shower and rub my skin until it was raw.

Embry began to slow his pace down and I felt chest tighten at the sight of my new home. I wiggled out of Embry's loose grip and slapped him as hard as I can. I didn't even care that my hand was throbbing, but I kept hitting him until I was winded.

"I am sorry, Janae. I tried to convince Sam to let you stay with Billy or even with my grandpa after he announced you going to stay near him at Emily's, but he doesn't want you near any of the elders. So Embry and I suggested here after Embry's suggestion for his house was shot down too. This is the best place for you for now," Quil mumbled looking at a saddened Embry.

"So you bring me to the cabin I spent my honeymoon with Jake at. Leave! I don't need help getting in the house," I grounded out.

I felt as if my chest was ripping in half. I could barely breathe and knew it was the imprint pull when I heard a lone anguished howl in the distance. I guess Jake knows I am gone. I sat down on the steps and listened to his howling while Jake's sorrow washed over me in waves. Even though he can be a possessive ass, I guess he really does care. God what have I done! He needed the time to heal and to think clearly, I kept repeating to myself to keep from breaking down.

"Come on, Janae. It's cold out here and you'll get sick. Don't worry, you will be able to hear Jake while you are in the house. You are only mile and half from the border, so you will be able to clearly hear Jake while he is near the border, " Embry quietly spoke up.

Well getting sick will definitely not help me escape. In fact it might step up my babysitting detail. I allowed Embry to lead me in the house. At least one those wolfish bastards light the fireplace for me, cause this cabin can get cold at night especially without a wolf using his abnormally high body temperature to warm me.

"I know you're still cold, why don't change into some warmer clothes. I brought over some of clothes for you. I'll make you a sandwich while you change. Quil has to go report to Sam and I'll be the one to watch you," Embry announced.

"Sam really planned this out didn't he? How long has he been planning this?" I asked in shock.

Embry looked like he didn't want to continue. "Embry Call, if you don't start talking, I am walking back to the border and screaming rape until someone finds me," I growled.

"It will only make you more upset," Embry finally spoke up looking out the window.

"I'm a big girl, Embry. I am sure I can handle it. How long has Sam been planning this?" I snapped. I could feel my blood boiling from irritation, but I didn't care. I will make sure if I get too upset that I puke on Embry.

"When he found out about Bella being pregnant a few days ago. He thought Jake would do everything to protect her and even if it meant dying protecting her. From his thoughts, I guess he didn't think you would defend her or Jake being pissed over you rather than Bella," Embry sighed.

"I should have stayed with Jake," I admitted as I walked towards the bedroom and shut the door. I laid down on the bed praying I survive this, before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Have you ever awoken from a dream still feeling like it's still the dream world? That was how I felt. Last night seemed like nothing more than a cruel nightmare and when I finally open my eyes, the heat I am snuggling up to would be Jake. I'll see that same arrogant smirk as he proudly claims I couldn't keep my hands to myself and I tried to ravage him in his sleep.

But it was something about this heat that felt wrong. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but this heat felt cooler than Jake's normal body heat.

I scooted closer to the heat. What the hell? The person didn't feel as large as Jake and smelled different, like the smell of the ocean spray.

I reached backwards as I heard a snore, Jake does not snore. _Oh, God who is in the bed with me?_

I tried to scramble out of the bed without waking the other person only to find my self being spooned and overly hot. _Yep, definitely not Jake by the feel of things, but most certainly a wolf._

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard a growl erupt from behind me. _Sam_?

I managed to grab the top part of the small bedside lamp and swing it behind me. The shattering of the lamp left me in no doubt that I had scored a direct hit.

What the fuck is wrong with you, Janae?" Sam jumped up and pinned me to the bed.

"Don't you have your own damn bed to sleep in or did you forget already that you have a fucking imprint. Wonder what Emily would think if she found out you creeped over here in the middle the middle of the night and got in the bed with me naked?" I snapped trying to twist out of his grip.

"**You will never speak of Emily in front of me again**," Sam growled over me. I could here the alpha command in the threat. He began to show that telltale sign of an approaching wolf tantrum when he started to shake with anger.

I know I was really pushing my luck, but I felt bitchy this morning. The words were out of my mouth before I had really thought about their impact.

"Why? Afraid I might tell her the truth about her so called devoted wolf? Wow, that's two hearts you've collected Sam, too bad my heart has already been claimed by the real alpha of this tribe. You could have gone for a record three," I sneered.

I never even seen it coming. But I did feel every inch of his hand as he struck my face in two quick successions. If they hand been closed handed blows I am sure I would have been knocked out from some type of concussion instead of sobbing from the intense pain shooting through my face.

A growl that sounded similar to shut up is all I was offered from Sam before he stormed out the room. I could hear him phase into his wolf form the moment he cleared the front door.

I reached up to assess the damage to my face without having to look in the mirror to face the ugly truth. That one, Me and my child might not make it out this alive if Sam's temper has anything to do with it. And two, I have no one to blame but myself for this stupid decision.


	27. War, Revelations, and Pain

**Hi everyone, I hope you had a wonderful holidays and 2013 has been treating you right thus far. Here is another chapter for you guys, full of the juicy tidbits and answer some of the questions some of you been PMing me as well as help you better understand some of the character's actions. And as always I wanted to thank you guys for all the continued support, reviews, favorites, and likes. I would have not continued this story had it been from all your encouragement! I guess I have done too much talking as it is, so on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 26

I don't know how long I was out before I heard whispering around me. I could feel I was no longer lying on the floor where I had collapsed from the pain in my face.

"This is getting ridiculous, Luke! Sam needs to be taught his place. Her cheekbone has been cracked, bruises on her wrist, and she was practically ice cold like the Cullens since the fireplace was out. If Embry hadn't got there when he did, she could have died from hypothermia. You need to talk to Jake and tell him to grow a pair! Too many lives have been thrown in upheaval because of his immature decisions and when Janae wakes up, we will talk about her foolish decisions as well," I heard Addie snap. _Wow, she is angry. Best thing for me to do is pretend I am sleep until she calms down._

"I think the time for talking is too late, Jake has declared war," I heard Dr. Dare admit sadly.

"What do you mean war?" I could hear Addie demand.

"Jake has declared war on the La Push pack by order of highest treason. A wolf has tried to lay with the Alpha's mate. He said anyone who has not sided with him by midnight should start digging their graves," I could hear Dr. Dare sigh.

"Well I guess he finally did grow a pair. Wait, how can Jacob fight off the La Push pack with just Leah and Seth? I mean sure he is stronger now that he has obviously claimed his birthright, but that won't beat the numbers game. Sam has more bodies than he does. It will be nearly impossible to win," Addie questioned out loud.

"It won't be impossible if he brings the Cullens in this war. I am not sure Carlisle will want to be involved as he respects the people of La Push and the treaty, but he considers Janae every bit of family as we do. Not to mention the issue of newborn Bella. From what I heard she is very concerned about Janae. If she changes while being overly concerned for Janae, her vampire state can make her obsessed and vengeful which will lead to a bloodbath," Dr. Dare spoke up thoughtfully.

_I didn't realize my simple decision could cause so much turmoil. If I had known Jake would react like this I would have stayed. _

"Maybe it's time to tell the truth Luke. Maybe telling the truth will make things right and peace can be restored, " Addie whispered.

"Or maybe you can tell the truth and I can try to convince Jake stop the war," I announce trying to pull myself into a more comfortable position.

I wanted to shrink back down into what I realize was a sleeping Embry's lap after Addie gave me the dirtiest glare.

"Yes, Luke and I owe you an explanation, but you owe us one as well. Why in the world would you leave Jacob's side to come to Sam? Do you realize how much danger you are in?" Addie yelled at me.

"I wanted to protect Jake until he was healed. You didn't see how he looked. I thought I was going to lose him and when he found out the whole story he tried to go back after Sam. So I figured giving myself up would buy him enough time to come up with some type of plan and I can save Billy," I admitted.

"Billy was a little tired of Sam undermining the council when he is not the next chief so he left to meet with the council secretly about removing him until Jake was ready for the role. He was with us, Janae the entire time. He was not in any danger. But you are, the imprint is clouding your judgment. If you do not stop fighting it, it will be the death of you and your baby," Dr. Dare said.

"Wait. I thought the imprint was a good thing. Why would it be the cause of my death?" I asked, making sure my voice was heard over Embry's snores.

"Yes, imprinting is a wonderful thing if both the wolf and the imprint accept it. But if they don't it could mean the death of both of them. We aren't even sure how it happens since we have only known of three cases. Two of the couples, the imprint drove the women mad and they committed suicide with their wolves dying literally of a broken heart. The last case the woman attempted suicide by trying to jump off the La Push cliffs, but was saved in time by her wolf. But no one has heard from them, so there is no way of knowing what has become of them," Luke explained quickly, like he didn't want to discuss it further.

"But what does that have to do with Janae and this whole mess?" Embry piped up as he slides me to the couch.

"I thought you were sleep," I said as I watched Embry stretch. I narrowed my eyes at him when he gave me a sheepish grin.

"Nah, I only pretended to be just like you did because I thought you would cut my balls off when you found out you were in my lap. You know, I eventually want to be able to have my own kids, " Embry joked.

"Why am I in your lap anyways?" I demanded. _What is with the touchy-feely nature of these wolves? _

"Because you were suffering from hypothermia and needed to be warmed up. The best way to warm a person up is by using another person's body heat. Since Embry runs a temperature of a steamy 107.1, I told him to hold you," Addie piped up. _He better be glad Addie spoke up for him. She just saved his future children, cause I would have surely kicked them out of existence. _

"Whatever and you didn't answer Embry's question. What does all of this have to do with me? And how is the last couple even possible? Jake said the last wolves where in his great- grandfather's pack. Cars weren't even around like that yet especially not in La Push," I stated narrowing my eyes at Dr. Dare.

Addie and Dr. Dare looked at each other before Dr. Dare began to pace the room. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the silence and stole a glance to look at Embry who looked as confused as me.

"How old do you think that I am, Embry and Janae?" Dr. Dare asked after a minute of his frantic pacing.

"Addie said you were in your forties though you don't look a day over thirty," I answered with confusion at the question. _What the hell does his age have to do with me?_

Dr. Dare simply laughed, "I guess the years have been good to me, try one hundred. I first phased at age twenty-six. I was the last person to phase in the Ephraim Black pack."

I really thought he was joking, but the look in his eyes made me believe he was serious. Embry and I shared a "what the hell look."

"After the Cullens came and Ephraim signed the treaty, all seemed okay in La Push. We had but few vampire scares, Ephraim imprinted on a young woman of the tribe and Quil II had settled down. Unfortunately Ephraim's worse fears was not vampires, it was jealousy. Ephraim's imprint was a beautiful young woman desired by many including Levi. Levi had fallen in love with Ephraim's imprint and had every intention to ask for her hand in marriage before Ephraim imprinted on her. The imprint made her have eyes only for him, which angered Levi. Levi lured her out one night to confess his love for her and prevent her from giving herself to Ephraim, but the imprint was too strong. Levi forced himself on her and it was found out by Ephraim. After suffering a broken arm and dislocating a shoulder I was able to convince Ephraim not to kill Levi for the sake of the tribe. Ephraim finally decided to strip the Uley line of their beta role and banish him from the pack. If any Uley tries to lay with any imprint that does not belong to him or take the role of higher than a regular pack member, he will be cursed with no children and eventually go crazy from the power," Luke explained.

"That's why Emily isn't able to have any kids and Sam has been acting a little off. Why wasn't this in the tribe's journals? This could have been prevented if Sam wasn't allowed to be alpha," Embry demanded, his cracking with emotion.

_How awful for him to find out that his supposed family line was cursed because his great-grandfather decided to have a little non-con sex with the chief's imprint instead of finding a willing participant._

"I thought it would be wise not to embarrass the Uley line like that, so I was given the role as Beta of the pack and the mission to see that Ephraim's ruling was carried out. But as our generation passed into the next one no pack ever emerge. It was in the 1990s that I saw her, the young woman with fiery red hair and temper to match. She was completing her internship at the Elementary school for her master's degree in education and administration. I loved her from the time our eyes met, I knew she was the one. My imprint, but I was dating another girl. When I finally found the nerve to admit my heritage and the truth to her, she turned against me since I had a girlfriend. She rejected everything because I continued to pursue her yet hang on to my girlfriend Ashley. I was hurt and angered at the rejection, so I did like Jake. I tried everything to replace her to cover up the hurt and the pull while still dancing around with her. After a tense year of fighting back and forth with each other,

the imprint took its toll on her. I will never forget the day that it happen, I had just finished my patrol of the area. No vampires had been seen in the area, but I was always ready. The Cullens had moved on to Alaska by now and only Carlisle would return to the area to visit occasionally. I found myself being pulled towards my imprint, I felt all her despair and fear. It wasn't long before I reached the cliffs and watch my imprint walk off the edge. If I had not been there to witness it, she would have died. It happen to be one of the occasions that Carlisle was in the area, I followed his trail and carried my imprints lifeless form to him. I will forever be indebted to Carlisle because he not only saved Addie's life and but our child as well," Dr. Dare continued.

I am sure I could have caught flies with how wide my mouth hanging open. I looked at Addie and she looked so guilty, I knew there was more to the story than what was being told. As far as I knew they didn't have any children.

"I got scared after Luke told me that there was a chance that if our son stayed in La Push, he would become a wolf as well. So I ran, cutting off everything and everyone from La Push not realizing that stalking imprints was a expert skill of the wolves. Nine months later I gave birth to a little boy and when I found out Luke had followed me to Seattle to take us back to La Push, I gave my son up to save him. I didn't want him to have to deal with all the hurt or the dangers of being a wolf. I thought I was doing what was best for him and Luke after much talking realized it too. We moved away starting over again seeing as the threat of vampires seemed nothing more than a myth. Billy had promised to keep us alerted if the time for Luke to called upon was ever needed. The pain of giving up our son ate away at me and eventually it turned into a dull ache until two years ago when the pack began to reform. I knew that I had not kept my promise to you Embry when I saw you with that telltale buzz cut and tribal tattoo. I knew I hadn't saved you from taking on the life of a wolf that your father and I so desperately wanted to prevent you from having," Addie cried.

I felt my heart drop as I realized that all this time, Embry's father was right in front of him and he didn't even know it. My instincts told me to back away from him at perfect timing as I had barely cleared the space needed before Embry exploded into his wolf form and lunged for Dr. Dare.


	28. Lover's Quarrel

**/N: Bonjour! I know it has been awhile, but I am back. Thank guys for your reviews, encouragement, and PMs to remind me that you need an update. Please understand that I am not only a fulltime college student with a life outside of Fanfiction, but six months pregnant as well. There are times when life gets hectic for me and as my pregnancy progress the harder it is getting to write these chapters. I will try to update as much as I can as I am getting ready to take a maternity leave soon from school, but please bear with me if my updates don't come as fast as you like. To answer some of your questions, no I will not give my story to someone else or allow someone to finish it for me. I worked very hard on this story and refuse to let anyone else get the credit or the joys of finishing something I came up with on my own. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and thanks for putting up with me this long!**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 27

"Embry, don't! It was my fault. I convinced your father not to keep you. It was me that asked the midwife that delivered you to find a nice family to care for you, " reasoned Addie who had stepped in front of Dr. Dare.

I have to give Embry credit for keeping his temper under somewhat control. He stopped himself from slashing open Addie. But the hurt that swarm in his wolf's eyes were heart-wrenching.

"Embry, I know this is hard to hear, but you are going to have to deal with it. You are the real beta in the pack as Jake is the real alpha. You have to go to Jake and tell him the truth. Or they will be a lot of lives lost in this pointless war," Addie spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Addie, you can't be serious. Do you know what Jake will do the moment he crosses the treaty line? That's suicide! And don't you think he needs time to adjust to the news that everything he knows is a lie?" I demanded.

Addie narrowed her eyes at me while Dr. Dare looked pissed. But who gives a flying fart, this whole mess was their fault.

"We don't have time for him to adjust. He has a responsibility to La Push, the pack, and Jake who is his alpha," Dr. Dare yelled.

"Are fucking kidding me?! You throw all this on him, tell us Jake is about to go on a killing rampage if he doesn't get me back and you are still yelling responsibility? What about your responsibility as a father? Or beta of Ephraim's pack? You let this happen and you did nothing! If any blood is spilled it's on your hands! Because I wash mine of this whole mess!" I snapped.

"Janae, you have no right to talk to us about responsibility. You have been selfish, childish, and downright whorish in the way you dealt with Jake. Had you not have slept with him in the first place before accepting the imprint, you two wouldn't have had to dealt with this. I always wanted to think the best of you, but now after seeing you here in La Push it makes me wonder if you are nothing more than a spoiled slut. You hadn't even been married a full month before you threw yourself at Sam, " Addie snapped.

I felt my already patched heart shattered. I literally felt empty, broken. The woman I called my big sister called me a slut and accused me of purposely trying to sleep with Sam. In a spilt second I could understand that feeling of emptiness that Bella must of felt when Edward told her he did not want her any more. I could hear Embry growling as I grabbed my shoes from the front door.

"Leave me alone, Embry!" I snapped as I heard the footfalls of his wolf behind me. When I heard his whine, I immediately felt bad for snapping.

But I simply walked out of the house without looking back. I need to time to think to myself about the drama that has now become my life. One thing I knew for sure, I was done with being involved in the affairs of the supernatural.

And to be honest I didn't give a damn about what happens in La Push anymore, I know that it is mean to feel that way. But who could blame me? Ever since I got here it has been one tragedy after the other. Carlisle warned me that this stress could be harmful to me and the baby, so maybe I need to just go away for awhile at least until the baby is born. But then I have to deal with the issue of my very possessive husband who would probably stalk me and drag me back.

I hadn't been walking long before Mother Nature decided that my day wasn't shitty enough and opened the sky on me. I got a half a mile left to Billy's house and my shoes is covered in mud and I looked like a drowned cat. I was so wrapped in my thoughts I barely heard the car horn of Charlie's police cruiser.

"Janae, what are doing walking in this weather? Let me give you a ride so you don't get sick, " Charlie called out.

"I'm muddy and wet, Charlie. I'll just end up tracking mud in your cruiser. Thanks for the offer," I shouted over the roar of the rain.

As much as I wanted to get into the warmth of his cruiser, I could see the red of Billy's house in the distance. I could take a hot shower and take something for my head, which was starting to feel like it was splitting. I am beginning to wonder if a cracked cheekbone was all I got from the blow to my face that Sam gave.

I can hear Charlie' cruiser still behind and realize he was following me, great now is the time he decides to be curious, if he only knew.

"Janae, no one is home and I am assuming since you are walking, you must not have a key. Why don't you come to Forks with me, I'll give you some of Renee's old maternity clothes and you can call someone to come get you from my house," Charlie called.

I reluctantly turned around and headed towards his cruiser, well at least I get to get out La Push again. I swear my life is starting to feel like a ping-pong game with all this back and forth between Forks and La Push. I just hope that there are no wolves near the border or this can get ugly. But then again, they wouldn't want to reveal their secret to Charlie, so I could be safe. It's just a matter of who is patrolling the Cullen's side.

"Uh, thanks, Charlie," I managed to mumble out before falling into an awkward silence. I could see him glancing at me out of the corner of his occasionally as if he was waiting for me to talk.

I really didn't want to start a conversation with him and am glad he didn't pry. I wasn't really in the mood to explain why I looked like a drowned cat or why I was wondering out in the rain without my keys.

The warmth of the car and relative peaceful ride must have gotten to me, I began to nod in and out of sleep as Charlie turned the car onto the highway. I was jostled awake by Charlie slamming on the brakes and mumbling curses as he scrambled out of the car.

I simply thought Charlie saw something suspicious at first as I could barely see out of my side of the windshield until I seen his hand lower towards his gun.

I cranked the window of Charlie's old cruiser down so I could hear what was going on, I never knew Charlie to have ever had to use his weapon except with hunting. Through the rain I could see the familiar shirtless form of a pack member.

"I appreciate you giving Janae a ride, but I'll take her home," I could hear the husky voice call out. Well so much for the maybe I-can-get-away plan with Jacob being the one standing there talking to Charlie.

"She looks like she could see a doctor, she has pretty nasty lump on her face and it is starting to bruise. I was going to call Carlisle to come look her over her face after she gets in some warm clothes. Perhaps it may be best to let her stay in Forks overnight for observation and she can call you tomorrow when you have a car," Charlie called out flatly.

"What's wrong with her face? What happen to her?" Jacob asked, panic was evident in his voice. I could see him rush forward towards the car and Charlie taking a step back slowly undoing his gun from the hip strap.

"Now Jake, I believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt, but her face and wandering in the rain without a coat or keys plus you wandering around with no shoes, coat, or even a shirt on looks very suspicious. So I think it's best if she stays with me until I hear what has happen from her," Charlie calmly trying to diffuse Jake's panic state.

I realize what was going on, Charlie must have thought that Jake had did this to my face. And from the growling coming from Jake, I decided to get out to calm the situation before it turns ugly.

"Stay in the car Janae, we'll be getting back on the road in a second," Charlie commanded.

I ignored him and started to head towards them. I knew Jake was not going to like Charlie commanding me to do anything, since his wolf is in such a agitated state as it is already. The last thing I needed was for him to go all wolfy in front of Charlie.

"Don't tell my wife, what to do Charlie. Janae, what happen to your fa-. Why do you smell like him? DID HE SLEEP WITH YOU?" Jake growled.

Pain shot through my arm as Jake yanked me against him and began examining my face. I could feel the vibration of his shaking as he smelled my neck and looked me over for what I assume as Sam remarking me as his.

"Dammit Janae, I told you to stay in the car. Now Jake, I love you like a son, but so help me I will not hesitate in putting you in jail if you do not let her go,"

Charlie called out as I heard him click the safety off of his gun as he grabbed my right arm.

"Jake, just let him take me. If you don't stop you are going to make more trouble for yourself. I'll get my face checked and then call you later. And Charlie, Jake didn't do this, I fell when I went for my morning walk. I didn't think Billy had any plans today so I left my keys," I tried to quickly explain, but the glares coming from Charlie told me, he thought otherwise.

"Charlie, Let. Her. Go!" Jake's threat came out surprisingly calm for the storm that was already brewing between them.

I guess the threat was meant to have an immediate response as Jake used his wolf speed and strength to yank Charlie from me and send him flying to the other side of the road. Of course his stupid wolf temper didn't take in account that I would fall on butt and go sliding as well.

So aside from the cracked cheekbone, splitting headache, bruises on my wrist and now my left arm, falling while pregnant, we can add road burn to that list since I managed to land on my side to protect myself from falling on my stomach. I scrambled to my feet to see a trembling Jacob staring at an obviously dazed Charlie who was trying to get up.

"Enough! Stop it Jacob! I've had it! You wolves are temperamental, possessive-ass bastards! He thought he was protecting me and you attack an innocent man. I can't do this anymore with you, Jake. All the temper tantrums you wolves have thrown since I met you are ridiculous. How do I know you won't do this to me when you lose your temper? Or maybe our child? I want a divorce and custody of our baby!" I yell at him before realizing what I had just blurted out in my anger.

Jake eyes turned black as he whipped around and exploded into his wolf form.


	29. Cujo

**A/N: Bonjour! Here is the latest chapter of the story. It is a little light, but the good news is that since I have two weeks left before I go on maternity leave for school I already started working on the next chapter. So I have maybe a paragraph or two left before it is complete and I can post it next week which gives me a head start on the weekly posting schedule I would like to employ. So I am excited that now that school is done, I will be able to focus more on my writing and take a break as well. This baby is kinda kicking my butt or stomach, lol! For all that has asked about when are Jacob and Janae going to get together, since I don't want to spoil my story I will leave this as a clue every relationship in life is a journey where one not only find themselves, but learn a lot about their inner person. So that's all I am giving away this week. Thank you everyone for the well wishes and the patience to bear with me these last few months. Also thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

Chapter 28

I always knew my big mouth would cause something like this. That is why I have in a way, always been scared of the wolves. I kind of regret blurting something out like that, but as much I care for Jacob I think our marriage was a mistake.

Maybe this whole imprinting was a mistake, I mean nothing ever clicks for us. Look at Kim and Jared, they are planning their wedding for the spring just before their baby is due. They are so happy while Jake and I continue to have problems.

I watch Jake's wolf form pacing back and forth as if he was contemplating what to do. Charlie looked like he must have taken a blow to the head when he landed and the dizziness got to him as he was now lying down unconscious.

I really should go check on him, but Jake was standing in between us. I was closer to the cruiser maybe if I drive myself to Cullen house, I can get Carlisle to come back and check on him. As soon as I looked over towards the cruiser, Jake began to growl and start to head towards me.

"I know you are not growling at me, Cujo," I snapped as I picked up a stick and threw it at him.

Jake's only response was to growl louder and continue stalking towards me. I think I really have pissed him off this time or he didn't liked being called Cujo. The sad thing is there is no one else to stop him from hurting me if either is the case. I start matching Jake for every step he took forward by taking two slow steps back.

"Jake, I'm warning you. Stay away from me," I try to demand with as little fear in my voice as possible.

But talking really wasn't working with him as I've already been backed into the treeline. It then dawned on me what Jake was doing once my back hit a tree, he had herded me into the forest.

"Jake, I'm not playing with you. Leave me alone!" I yelled at him, only for him to phase back and trap against the tree with his arms.

"And if I don't, what are you going to do? Run away again? Divorce me? How far do you think that you will get before I drag you back? I mean it's not like you can stop me or anyone else for that matter. The only way you are leaving me Janae is in a body bag and even then I think I could find a way for you to still be with me even after your death. " Jake growled before leaning down as if to kiss me.

I turned my head in defiance and irritation. I truly hope Jacob is not dumb enough to think I will kiss him after how he just acted.

"And if you do not want me to personally drag your body across the border to your father, you will take your hands off of her mongrel, " Edward snarled as he flung Jacob's naked body into a nearby tree.

"Stay out of this, Bloodsucker. I didn't tell you what to do with your wife, you are not about to tell me what to do with mine," Jake snarled as he got in Edward's face.

"You don't need to tell me how to treat mine as I know treat a woman and clearly you don't. If you did mine would have probably chose you," Edward snapped, as he shoved Jacob away.

My head felt like it was about to exploded and now I have to listen Edward and Jacob bicker like a bunch kindergartens arguing over who could swing higher.

"Edward enough. We need to move Charlie and his car before someone sees what happened. Leah and Seth please take Jacob away so he can calm down and Edward you can help Alice and I look over Charlie," Carlisle commanded in his gentle voice while giving Edward a look of death.

"I am not leaving Janae, Carlisle. All she'll do is run away," Jacob yelled.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Jacob. I'm staying with Charlie since he was attacked by YOU because he was only trying to help me. And I highly doubt when he wakes up he'll be in a talkative talk mood. So if you don't want your dad and the elders to have to come bail you out of jail, then I suggest you leave," I snapped at him as I turned and headed back to the road.

I made my way to Alice as I hear Jacob howl angrily. Jerk! This was his fault and he has the nerve to be pissed. I don't even know how to rectify this situation as I watch Edward and Carlisle race over to the scene with Alice.

I clambered back into the cruiser leaving the front seat open for Charlie since I am sure Alice will drive us to his home. It wasn't long before Alice joined me.

"How did you guys know you were need? Watching my future again, Alice?" I said to the vampire who was giving me glares through the rearview mirror.

"No. Jacob has a hard time hiding his thoughts when he is angry. Leah sent Seth to tell us what happened and don't change the subject. You were suppose to call me in case of an emergency. Where is the phone I gave you?" Alice began.

_Just great! Now I have to listen to a lecture from Alice about not following her directions and pissing off Jacob which will thrown in there some how. This is going to be a long ride to Charlie's._

One day later…

I am still with Charlie, he really is scared Jacob is physically abusing me after what happened and no matter how much I try to explain that it was someone else, he won't believe me. I think he thinks that I am afraid Jake will hurt me if I tell the truth. Jake is very lucky Charlie has not tried to put him in jail yet.

"Charlie, I made you lunch it's in the refrigerator," I called from the couch as I flipped through channels.

"Really, Janae. You should be taking it more easy, Carlisle said you are on bed rest," Charlie mumbled.

"You should talk, I thought Carlisle told you to stay home at least a few days before returning to desk duty," I retorted.

"Well, Officer Dickers offered to fill in for me for a couple a days, but his wife went into labor early this morning. He wanted to be with her for a few days," Charlie explained.

I don't even know why I was inwardly rolling my eyes, but for some reason hearing some one else's happiness only brought me annoyance.

"Well I'm off, if you need anything my number is by the phone. Do not leave the house Janae and do not let Jake in here," Charlie ordered.

"Yes, Dad," I answered saracastically.

"I mean it, Janae. If you let Jake in here while you are by yourself, you could be in serious danger. You saw how unhinged he was yesterday. I would hate to see something bad happen to you, kiddo. Now try to take it easy today, I won't be home until dinner time, I'll bring pizza back," Charlie called from door.

I could hear the _like Bella_ that he wanted to add to the whole don't want something bad happening to you. Guess he feels hurt over the whole _he can't see Bella thing_ and last he heard she had contracted some weird tropical disease on her honeymoon. He has no idea that she is fighting for her life while she carries Edward's baby.

I realized he was waiting for a response that I was definitely not letting Jake in or going anywhere as I could hear him stalling at the door.

"Alright, alright Charlie. I won't go anywhere or let Jake in," I sighed while rolling my eyes.

"Good. I'll see you later," Charlie called before closing the door.

This was going to be an extremely long day if I have to stay inside. I decide to curl up on the couch and watch the Today Show, but the segment was either really boring or I was that sleepy because I could feel myself drifting to sleep.

**A/N: For those of you do not get the Cujo reference, Cujo is a crazy dog with rabies who is the main antagonist in a 1980s film called Cujo. Which made me very scared of big dogs as a kid after watching one night on the Syfy channel. It is also a novel written by Stephen King. **


	30. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Bonjour! Here is the latest chapter of the story. This chapter is light like the previous chapter since they were wrote as a whole chapter that I spilt in half. So next week the chapter will be a much longer and very juicy, I am having a lot fun working on the chapter. I will say I actually like updating weekly as it gives me time to edit and re-edit the next chapter. Your reviews are very helpful and in order to be successful in writing you have to be willing to edit your writing over and over again, especially if you have a reader that questions something in your plot. I hope everyone's spring break and Easter holiday was well. My break was excellent. I have this last week of school and then I am on my maternity leave, plus I am 30 weeks as of yesterday. I am in the home stretch. Yay! (I am literally doing a pregnant lady with a big belly happy dance as I am typing this) Cause it is starting to get hot and I already am driving all who are around me crazy with my hot flashes, I can imagine when you factor in the heat from outside. Thank you guys for all the reviews, follows, and favorites without you this story would have not been possible as I would have not continued it had it not been for all of your wonderful support.**

**Disclaimer: This story is purely fiction. Written strictly for my pleasure and not for any commercial gain. I do not own Twilight, Characters, or Places mentioned in this story. Twilight and all likeness belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I only own my original characters Janae, Addie, Braydon, and Dr. Luke Dare.**

**Chapter 29**

I'm really not sure how long I've been sleep, but I felt hot. All over actually. The kinda of hot I feel if I was touching a wolf.

That thought made me open my eyes quickly and sit up. I realize I was no longer on the couch, but in Bella's old bed with my soon to be jailed husband sleep next to me.

I climbed out of bed contemplating whether I should leave him and let Charlie discover him in here or pour cold water on his faking ass and see how fast he jumps out of whatever window he obviously crawled through.

I've slept next to him long enough to know that he is a light sleeper, he would hear and feel me get up in the mornings no matter how quiet I was.

My bitchy side won out, I would let Charlie use the shot gun he had hidden underneath his bed since Jake decided to sneak in here with me after I repeatedly told him last night on the phone I did not want to see him even though he said it was important.

He must have heard me in the kitchen because I could feel his warmth filling the kitchen.

"Are you really planning on ignoring me Janae?" Jacob finally spoke. I rolled my eyes, wasn't it obvious to him that was exactly what I planned on doing.

"Look, I know you are mad about how I reacted. But can you really blame me? You snuck off to Sam to make a deal after having me drugged. I was beyond worried about you and our baby. How could you do that to me? Sam could have seriously hurt the two of you. Do you know what happens to a wolf when his imprint dies? Better yet how about how it feels to wake up to find the person you love run off to God only knows where?" Jake tried again.

I didn't even have to turn around to look at him to know he was shaking from his irritation even though he was trying to sound calm_. Keyword was trying_.

"You said it right the first time because this is what this is all about. Some stupid magical claim that has us stuck to each other. It's the only reason that you feel so concerned," I spit out at him as I threw the knife I used for my sandwich into the sink.

The silence and tension that began to fill the room was deafening, I almost wished I hadn't kept my back to him because if he was to phase in this small kitchen, I would definitely get hurt in the process.

"You feel stuck with me? Is that how you really feel?" Jake choked out. His voice sounded strained with some hidden emotion. Maybe hurt or anger, but since anger was on the table I decided to continue to be silent least he explodes literally.

"Answer me, Janae!" Jake yelled at me. I refused to speak to him, he can think whatever he wants.

I might not feel stuck, but I am damn sure he does. He can pretend he cares, but he still loves Bella ultimately or he wouldn't have said his little smart remark to Edward. Feelings that deep don't magically go away. She was his first love and no imprint will ever break that especially when he decides to stay in the best friend mode.

It's the ultimate slap in the face and now watching her carry his enemy's child while barely holding onto to life has got to cut deep. I wonder would if he'd be so caring if I wasn't pregnant. If Leah had not gone after him, would he have came back to me or continued to pine away after Bella in the wild.

"I guess your silence is my answer. I'll leave you alone then, but this is it Janae. I won't come back again just to let you tear my heart to shreds, " Jake finally said.

I stood there in shock as I heard him at the front door. Does he always have to be an temperamental ass? Before slamming the door so hard the house shook, I could hear him call out to at least let his father see his grandchild.

I walked to the front door hoping I would catch him only to find he was gone. I had almost decided to head back in when I heard the sound of wood cracking coming from the trees on the side of the house.

I followed the noise into the forest and watch as Jake repeatedly slam his fist into a large tree.

"Jake, look I was being petty and I am sorry. I should have acted that way, but I was angry and still am. I'm just not in the mood to deal with us right now. I need some space and time to think. And with everything going to hell all around us I think I do deserve that time," I shouted over the noise.

"But you did and your apology or explanation doesn't change things. You do that a lot and I'm tired of it or in your words _I'm done_. I'm done trying, I'm done with this stupid marriage, and I'm done with this imprint bullshit. Do what you want Janae, I won't stop you. I don't want you to feel…What was it you called it? Oh yeah, _stuck,_" Jake replied sarcastically.

"Wow, that hurts Jake. If our marriage was so stupid you could have let me stay with the Cullen's, no one put a gun to your head and told you to take those vows. I knew it would never last between us and if this is how you want to end things then so be it, Jacob. No more back and forth if you run away this time, don't expect me to be waiting with arms wide open for you. I'm going to moving o-" I started shouting before Jacob cut me off.

"I swear on everything that's holy if you finish that statement…" He threatened.

And there he goes with the childish threats again. A girl can take only so much machoism in a conversation. I began to pick my way back to house. Anger was what was coursing through my veins as I stormed back to the house. Anger is what had me lash out at the trees around me, by picking up sticks and hurdling them at the trunks.

But then hurt and shame settled in as I reach the house. I sat out side on the porch and glared at the ground. I was hurt that Jacob would cast me aside so easily, but ashamed that maybe Addie was right. Maybe I am selfish, I push Jakes buttons more often than not and I am just as much of a bitch as Jacob is an ass. I really should have put my foot down and said no when Old Quil asked me my vows. I knew marrying wasn't right, neither one of us was ready for that step. Then all this crap with Sam and La Push happened, we hadn't had the chance to work through whatever this relationship is suppose to be. _God, I'm going to end up like my mother, divorced with a child by 22. _

Time passes a little different when your angry, hours seem like minutes and minutes seem like seconds.

The sun had went down some time ago and I was starting to feel cold from sitting outside in the damp evening with only a sweatshirt on.

I drug my self inside the house and headed for the know designated guest room, to shower and get into some warm pajamas. That was my plans for a Friday evening, oh and watch the football game with Charlie. I swear my life truly sucks.

I had barely got my clothes on after my quick shower when the hairs on the back of my neck began to rise up. Too bad the sensation hit me a little too late, as something cold grabbed me. The last thing I remember seeing before blacking out in fear was her flaming red eyes.


End file.
